Fallen
by loyalhero
Summary: Sometimes a bright future can be completely demolished by a few old memories. Will Bella and the pack be able to save Jacob or will his dark past consume him. Better than it sounds but the story is DARK! Especially chapters 'Mercy' and 'Deja Vu'.
1. Waiting

I own nothing.

* * *

_Random POV_

I watch him everyday from the safety of the trees. He wakes up in his increasingly smaller bed. Dresses himself with increasingly small clothes. He can't wear too much because he gets hot easily. I can feel his body temperature rise everyday. He greets his father who has made a breakfast for four to fill his son's appetite. He picks up his backpack and leaves for school. He is changing; into both a man and a monster.

I wish I could keep him safe but once he transforms I can do nothing but provide minimal comfort from his nightmares.

I clouded his memories to let him have some resemblance of a childhood. Even as I stand in this body that is not my own I cannot help but shed a few tears as I remember the day my precious baby was born. How his smile illuminated my day like the sun in a cloudless sky. How, when I died, his beautiful smile dimmed and then they abducted him. They destroyed his smile and I could nothing but watch. He escaped with the help of an abductor who developed a heart but he was so mangled.

He was supposed to die that day next to my grave but I would not let him. My soul could not be kept in that box but without a body I entered his savior and did the only thing I could think of to save him.

I made him forget the nightmares but once he transforms I cannot do that anymore.

The nightmares are coming slowly but surely. My precious little boy is going to be in so much pain.

* * *

Love it. Hate it. Burn it. Date it. Please review


	2. Normal

**I don't want to really go into detail on all of Bella and Jacob conversation that could be explained in the movie or book because that would take forever so I will concentrate on the conversations that will help the story move smoothly. For example, while I will write about Jacob's love for Bella I don't want to go crazy and take up 2000 words for that one explanation. I always found that kind of annoying in the book and movie. Besides this is more of an AU so there will be a lot of changes. Hope you like. **

* * *

JPOV

_I can't move. Every time I try to move pain shoots through my body. I try to scream but my throat feels swollen and dry. Every breath I take feels like my rib cage is a bout to explode. I am dizzy, thirsty and hungry. I feel sticky and wet. I only see darkness. Wait! I hear something! I see a dim light through my one un-swollen eye. But this person walked in with glowing skin and a shiny object. _

I awoke with a body full of sweat. My heart jack-hammered against my ribcage. I could almost feel it in my throat. "What the hell" I said to myself. I had been having these dreams off and on but they were just dreams, right? No need to worry.

"Think about happy things. Think about Bella. My Bells" I whispered to myself trying to relax.

My heart relaxed a little and I thought about everyday Bells came over and sat with me while we worked on the motorcycles, eating pizza and just hanging out.

She seems to like me. But more like a friend and I wanted to be more than a friend. She is still so hooked on that Cullen guy. He destroyed her and left without a trace; leaving her curled up on the forest floor like some trash. He does not deserve her. I would never do that to her. But she just can't see how much I love her, or maybe she doesn't want me.

It's almost painful to have her come over now. My heart swells with hope that one day she would see that I love her even more than that Cullen boy. But every time she slips her hand out of mine when I try to hold it or unhook my arm when I try to hold her my heart aches. Everything she does is beauty in my eyes. When she blushes I can't help but look in awe. When she trips I can hardly keep myself from wrapping my arms around her and never letting go. Even when she breathes I can feel my heart skip three or four beats. But she ignores me as if I could scream on the highest mountain top my love and it would still not be enough.

But at least she looks at me now. Even though they are with the eyes of a friend.

"Enough daydreaming" I say to myself when the alarm rings. I have been doing that a lot lately; waking up before the alarm clock but I just chalk it up to my new growth spurt and strange dreams.

I get up and go into the bathroom to take a shower only to hear my dad in the middle of a horrible coughing fit. I get out for a second to check on Billy and make sure he is alright in the kitchen. Once I get there he seems fine drinking his glass of water and monitoring the eggs on the stove so I decide it's not important. He's been doing that a lot though but he said it's nothing just a cold.

I take my shower and get dressed for it gets hotter and hotter in this place maybe summer is just going to be a little warmer this year. I go into the kitchen to find a big plate of eggs and toast in front of the seat I usually sit at while my father has already wheeled himself into the living room in front of the television. I say a "Good Morning" before I attack my breakfast and hear a grunt in "Good Morning, Jacob" in return. Once done with my breakfast I immediately grabbed my backpack and began my trek to school. Too young to drive and ride a motorcycle so I walk. The school is not that far anyways. Sometime during my trek Seth showed up and continued with me.

Quil has not been a walking buddy for a while. As a matter of fact he has not been in school for a while. The only time I see him is when he hangs around Sam. It is sickening almost. He hangs on Sam like he is some God or something along with Paul and Embry. I hate to say it but Sam kind of scares me. He looks at me as if he is waiting for something. I tell my father but he only says to stop acting like a pansy.

Even though I have an exam today I feel happy because Bella invited me to see "Face Punch" with her. And maybe she might even call me beautiful again.

* * *

Please review!


	3. Disturbed

**This is one of the few times that I will take a conversation directly from the movie/book. Hope you like!**

* * *

I race to the movie theater to see my Bells only to run into a human version of porky pig. His name was Mike Newton and he was also invited by Bella. After 10 minutes of awkward silences and spouts of "Aren't you too young" attempts at macho-ness Bells finally showed up announcing that it was just us three "Terrific".

I tried to enjoy the movie but right when it started to get extra gory Porky Pig ran out of the theatre. Bella, worried about the marshmallow, ran out to check on him. She asked me to check on him when the wimp ran into the men's restroom and I did only to immediately regret it once I saw him vomiting like a frat boy on Saturday night. We decided to just wait on him.

I just had to at least make her aware of my love "You like me, right?" She nods and that one reaction makes my heart flutter. I continued "And you think I'm sorta beautiful?" She did not nod and actually asked me to stop, that I would ruin everything, that she was broken beyond repair.

"What did that Cullen guy do to her" I wondered. I felt myself getting angry "It's because of him, isn't it? Look, I know what he did to you. But Bella, I would never, ever do that. I won't ever hurt you. I promise. I won't let you down." But before she could answer Porky had to stick his ugly mug back in. I was beyond pissed. He said he needed to go home, that he was sick before he came to the movies. Sick my ass!

"You feel sick, well maybe you should go to the hospital, maybe I should put you in the hospital" I could barely hear the asshole's stutters over the rush of blood flowing through my ears. I was angry and I wanted to rip his face apart but I felt Bella's small cool fingers on my skin trying to calm me down. And that's when I noticed the heat. I was on fire and it felt like I would be the new frat boy since my stomach was doing flips. I didn't know what was happening so I left, telling Bella that I needed to go home.

At first I thought ignoring the law and taking my rabbit out was a good idea but now that I could hardly see the road I thought maybe I should have just taken the bus.

I barely made it home. My stomach was killing me. I prayed to whoever was listening while the knives sliced open my skin, while my blood boiled through the wounds and my bones cracked from pressure to make this go away soon. I walked up the stairs opened the door and the heat in my body was cooled for a second while my father was sprawled on the living room floor lying in a pool of his own blood.

* * *

Please review!


	4. Memories

I own nothing.

I couldn't move. I could only stare slack jawed while I watched my father lie motionless on the floor. I couldn't remember how to breathe. My heart seemed to stop as this felt like Déjà vu. I remember a woman lying on the asphalt; eyes wide open, staring at me with no light. My father woke but legs mangled. I barely noticed that I started hyperventilating until I heard a cough. A fluid filled, gurgling cough come from my father on the floor. He's alive.

My brain jump wired itself and I immediately ran over to the phone to dial 911. I then ran over to my father but I had no idea what to do. There was so much blood. Running from his nose, his mouth, everywhere, I was sure he was going to bleed to death before the ambulance came. I was too afraid to move him less I injure him more.

My symptoms came back and this time I felt myself shake.

I thought I was going to explode until I heard "Jacob" barely a whisper from my father. I had to ignore whatever this sickness was for now. My father needed me and I couldn't lose another parent. I tried to ignore the pain and check to see if he was okay but he had already blacked out again. This was too much. My head was spinning, my skin was exploding, the blood was boiling and my bones felt like they were cracking under intense pressure.

Once I heard the ambulance relief flushed through the heat but something else did too. It felt like ice, dry ice. My blood was slowing to a sluggish crawl, my ice cool the burn and let my heart slow bones felt like Jell-O, my body felt swollen and lethargic. The burn was still there but it was cold now. I stood by and let the ambulance come in with a stretcher. They pulled him up from the stained floor. The blood was drying in his matted hair. He looked so pale and lifeless. They checked for veins that were probably too small now for an IV. Everything was going in slow motion. My mind was in a trance. I answered all of the questions from the EMT guys and walked into the ambulance to the hospital. They raced him to the ER where they stuck, prodded and checked all his vital signs.

My body just felt numb and tingly. I felt cold and my body was in auto drive. I sat while the nurses rushed by with spots of blood on their uniforms. I saw the doctor walk up to me. Dr. Henderson I think I heard him say. I did my best to look normal but I felt like Bella when Cullen first left her: a zombie. My hearing was muffled but I could make out "infection" and "pulmonary hemorrhaging" and "stable but unsure about tomorrow" and "moving to cardiology unit". I shook my head to show I was listening and went into my father's room. He looked paler than those Cullen guys. My emotions fought through and I cried.

My father was for the most part dying. My body at one point felt like it was going to explode and at another time turn into a burning icicle. Everything is insane.

I am so tired. I just want to sleep. "I'll just go to sleep and when I wake up I'll feel better, I probably just have a cold or something" I tried to convince myself. I decided to pull out the makeshift bed- chair thing and tried to sleep. I looked over at my father's pale face and he looked somewhat peaceful and I noticed the clock and saw 10:37pm. He looked just like me mother as she lay in the coffin. I shivered at the memory . My eyes slipped closed and I fell into a dark sleep.

Please review.


	5. Beginning

**Jake starts to have hallucinations. This part gets a little sad but it will brighten up at the end.**

* * *

Random POV

I hid more into the trees silently thanking Clara for the cloaking idea with bleach, chlorine and saltwater. The substances though is strong hides my scent from the wolves. These wolves would tear me to pieces and to think I had basically seen all of their births. I am also lucky this girl became so fixated with my boy so quickly or else this would have been a little difficult. She was supposed to be my enemy but she does love Jake and she has an arsenal of useful powers: foresight and blood manipulation; but these powers are not entirely under control so I cannot use them at will nor can she. She is strong willed and stubborn though she sometimes even re-overshad…. Oh my God, Billy!

I almost run out of the safety of the trees forgetting whose body I am in as I see my husband cough up a river of blood before collapsing onto the hard wood floor. Oh God, where are the other boys, can they not smell the blo- Oh I think I see Jacob. But wait he doesn't look well at all. He looks horrible! Is it happening already, I could have sworn I had more time!

I silently watch, mouth ajar, while Jacob simply stares at his father, the color draining from his beautiful face. "Move Jacob, call the police, do something" I whisper out into the wind and suddenly he does. He runs to the phone and calls the ambulance and then runs to his father. I can still hear Billy's heartbeat even though it is very faint. I see the symptoms are returning to Jake and he looks ready to vomit until the sirens of the ambulance are heard in the background. I see the two most important men in my life climb into the ambulance and speed away.

I usually stay within the dark but I can't this time and fall into the shadows to follow the ambulance.

I cannot see into the ER room and I start to worry. My son is hurting so much but I hope he does not tell the doctors his problems because they would probably call the government on the strange mutations in his little body. After about two hours of worrying I decide to look through the windows to see which room he would be in, with all that blood, I knew they would keep him. Just to my luck I saw them wheel him in and a few minutes later I saw my Jacob. He looked paler and he had dark circles under his eyes. He look exhausted and promptly pulled out the chair to sleep.

I needed to get him out just in case he transformed. The venom that I tried so hard to keep from spreading was beginning to seep out of my grasp while his transformation waged war upon his body. Since I held back his pain instead of clouding it he will have to endure everything. Hopefully it should be quick; 5 days max. The dreams have not returned either. I was able to hold back his past nightmares from him also thus keeping the scars off of his body but I knew that as soon as he is fully transformed his body is going to be carved up like a thanksgiving turkey. And his mind is going to be ravaged.

I drop from my perch in the trees and wait until I can spot a nurse. Ah ha! There is one going to her car and I make my move. I swiftly walk up behind her and knock her out with a silent apology. Since her keys were out I quickly pull her into the car and switch out clothes. I lay her in the back seat and put her keys in her hand to not cause too much suspicion if a security guard comes by and sees her 'asleep' in her car. I walk into the building with my new outfit and key card and go directly to the fifth floor, room 537.

I walk in to find the lights out and Jacob tossing in the too small makeshift bed. Before I grab my son I walk over Billy and give him a light kiss on the forehead before whispering "I love you". I notice the clock and read 10: 58. If I could shed a tear I would. I could hardly stand looking at my once strong and powerful man lying in this bed pale and weak while my son bears the world on his shoulders.

I quickly get over my lament and stroll over to my son who I calmly wake up. He is so gone that he can hardly talk but I pick him up and put one large arm on my shoulder. He mumbles something under his breath but he is too weak to say anything more. I walk out of the room when I suddenly smell wolves. Sam and the others must be coming up. I quickly walk the other way and barely make it to the right elevator before they get out of the left elevator. I walk towards the barren side of the hospital again saying grace that these hospitals don't get very full and walk outside. I then carry Jake on my back towards our home in La Push. Once at home I try to by pass the pool of blood soaking up my beautiful hand made rug and take Jacob to his bed. I cringe at the mess in his room and vow to clean it once he is stable along with the rest of this house.

I laid him in bed and put the covers around him in the nick of time. I felt my connection to him snap like a thinly stretched wire. He started to hyperventilate and I felt his skin freeze and burn rapidly under my fingertips. I wondered what would be first: the transformation, the venom, or the nightmares. It felt like all three since he trembled, started to convulse and his skin began to cut open. I could only run to the kitchen and get a bowl of lukewarm water and a soft towel to keep him from sweating into the cuts on his face. As I said before I could only provide minimal help once it started so I did the one thing I've wanted to do ever since I saw in crying over my grave.

I sat beside him, wrapped my arms as much as I could around him and rocked.

* * *

JPOV

I awoke to a nurse talking to me. My ears were muffled and either way I could not concentrate on walking even so I just let her carry me out of the hospital. I wanted to do something but I could hardly see let alone talk. It felt like my whole body was full of ice and cotton. I felt wind, like I was flying through the sky and I felt a soft bed and cool hands. I wonder if Bella came to me or maybe I am just having a horrible nightmare and dad is the one with the cool hands. Yeah that's it! I am just going through a fever and dad is okay and trying to take care of me.

My bones feel like they are cracking. My blood is boiling again and I actually feel my skin ripping open. I feel a fire at the tips of my fingers and toes and it feels like its spreading at a horribly slow pace. Almost as if it is trying to crawl within every empty capillary before reaching the unknown destination. My ribs feel cracked, I was wet and sticky and my head was killing me. I felt like I was on fire but it hurt too much to move. I open my one un-swollen eye and I only see darkness. Wait I see someone open the door but it's that shiny thing again and that evil smile again. Okay this is a dream and I am going to wake up now. Come on, Wake up Jake, wake up, wake up, wake up!! My screaming does not work as the figure comes closer. I am not asleep.

I see the person crawl on top of me and sniff me.

I suddenly realize it was a guy when I heard his rough voice say "You smell delicious my little wolf". My breath hitched. And then I heard a weird noise like a zipper going down and I felt something wet slither around my ear and hot breath. I realized it was tongue. I had a bad feeling but I could only wait and hope it would not come true. The pain was too much and if my suspicions were right I would be in a world more.

I felt my ribs crack more as I was flipped over onto my stomach. The cotton began to disappear to relieve me to a scratchy throat as I found my voice. "Please stop" I heard myself say in a scratchy whisper. I heard a chuckle in response. I felt a heavy weight descend onto my body; almost crushing me. I groaned as I felt him slightly pull me up.

He stopped for a second and didn't do anything.

Then I felt something spear through me. I couldn't help but scream as I felt my inside rip. I didn't have time to adjust to the stars blazing across my eyes when I felt him pull out and enter again. He did it over and over and over.

I begged, yelled, screamed and cried for him to stop but he didn't.

I felt bones cracking but I started to lose consciousness. As I coughed up blood everything went dark.

* * *

Random POV

He would go in and out of consciousness. I just kept on rocking and giving him small kisses on his sweaty forehead.

I would feel the blood seep into my clothes and feel his soft convulsions. The trembling lost its intensity over time until he was totally still. It took about an hour. I assumed that he blacked out.

I decided that maybe he would want to wake up to less bloody sheets and house so I laid him down on a pile of his dirty clothes while I quickly changed his sheets and tucked him back in bed. I knew that he would probably go through many fevers and would not want clothes on so I undressed him to his boxers. Even though I knew he would have more cuts I dressed his wounds. I was somewhat hopeful that his nightmares would only last a couple of days. He was abducted for a week so he should not relieve all of the hallucinations only the major ones. Then the venom and transformation would kick in so he would start to heal. He would have some scars though, unfortunately.

I haven't seen little Quil around. I thought he a Jacob were the last to transform. Maybe he transformed sooner than expected.

I grabbed all of his clothes and put them in the laundry room. I straightened all his little knick-knacks before venturing out into the rest of the house. I immediately went into the living room to try and salvage my rug and clean up the drying blood. I got a bucket of hot water and bleach and got to work. After couple of hours, pleased with my good work I was about to check on Jake before I got started on the kitchen when I smelled wolf coming from the right side of the house opposite the woods. I quickly ran to my son's room to kiss him goodbye and sprinted out of his window to the woods.

* * *

Please review!


	6. Suspicion

**I own nothing. I hope Sam is not to OOC. I don't really connect with his character well enough to really talk about him.**

* * *

**Sam POV**

Damn that red-head leech! Every time we almost catch her she jumps into the ocean or something.

"_Sam something's happened to Billy_" I heard Quil say. The leech's scent was already turning stale so I rounded up the Pack to go check on Billy.

We had to run a little ways since we ran all the way past into Canada so when we got to the house I was told by Quil that an ambulance had picked up Billy and they were at the hospital now. I walk into the house to find this big puddle of drying blood on the floor and a distinct smell of bleach, chlorine and saltwater.

"I'm kind of worried about Jake Sam, he didn't look so good when I saw him walk out to the ambulance" I heard Quil mumble from behind Paul.

"Okay, Quil and Jared come with me to the hospital, Paul and Embry keep patroling, " with that having been said we were off

I was especially worried about Jacob especially if he was in danger of phasing tonight.

A mile or so from the hospital we changed back to our human form and dressed. With some help from Quil who is a member of the family we were able to visit Billy after the visiting hours had passed. As soon as we got off the elevator we were hit with that same bleach and saltwater smell that was in the Black's home. I could also smell something different. It smelled like wolf but also like blood. I walked a little faster to Billy's. The smell became stronger and stronger. As I entered the room I realized that it had to be Jacob but things were not adding up very well.

First with the shock of Billy illness Jacob should have phased by now. Second even with Billy's bleeding condition the smell of blood was too pungent to just be from his transfusion. That means that Jacob must have been bleeding. I check the part of the room that smells mostly of Jacob and find drops of blood smeared lightly across. This whole room smells seriously of the bleach smell and it is just too much to be the hospital smell. "I can't remember when I slept and now this" I thought to myself feeling the drain of exhaustion, I sat down for a moment on a window to try to piece this all together. "This all seems strange…" I began but am cut off when I hear from Paul "_Sam I smell a leech, the scent is faint but I think it was the red-head"_.

"Oh God why now" I groan to myself. I tell the pack to split up. If Jacob is actually phasing them I am going to have to be there with him especially if he is hurt but the red-head is tricky so I tell the rest of the pack to go out and track the red head while I go see Jacob.

15 minutes later***************************

I phase back, untie my clothes dress and enter the house. I immediately notice that the blood stain is gone and only a faint discoloring in the rug is seen. I also immediately smell the same saltwater and bleach smell. Surely if it was a leech we would have smelled it by now, right? I walk a little further in and I notice a bucket of cleaning solution and a rag near by. I assume that someone was cleaning. But was it Jacob?

I cautiously walk to Jacob's room to find that he was sleeping but he looked funny. He had bandages with blood lightly seeping through and he had a fine sheen of sweat forming. The smell was the worst in here but no scent of a leech. Jacob was not the type to clean when he was feeling well so he definitely would not clean when he was ill. But walking home to your father in a puddle of blood would have an effect on anyone. I walk a little closer a touch his forehead to feel coolness. Not extreme hot or cold but normal human temperature maybe he is a little warm but it feels like a normal fever starting not a transformation. Maybe he is sick, but that does not explain the bandages. At closer inspection the scars are all over, his arms, chest and back mostly but also on his legs even leading down into his boxers.

I checked for bite marks around his neck thinking maybe he did phase and fight a leech (convincing myself that the bleach smell was the leech) and the leech bit him but I found no marks. Leeches have healing abilities but only for humans so the leech could have seen Jacob coming home while he was about to transform and attacked him, healing the wound. But he would not be able to continue home and stay in a hospital without some personnel trying to help him. "I need to sit again" I said to myself and I began to feel exhausted again. One thing for sure, double up on patrols and….

"(Gasp) J-Jacob?"

I hear a soft voice and look up to see a confused and sad Isabella Swan.

* * *

**I know the timing on when the wolves end up at the hospital and the Random person leaves is a little off but bear with me. Hope you like it. AND PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	7. Bella

**I own nothing.**

**BPOV**

Burning.

This hole in my chest is killing me. It burns around the concavity where my heart lay. First Edward and now Jacob.

Edward.

The mere sound of his name makes me want to rip out me own heart to stop the pain. What's wrong with me? I know there is really nothing special about me but two guys dumping me that quickly.

I tried calling the Blacks house when Jacob left the movies sick but no answer. Charlie had to work late shift and I haven't seen him yesterday morning. I look at my clock and I see 6:30 am in bright red numbers. Thank goodness it's Saturday.

I hope Charlie is alright and I hope Jacob is okay. He didn't look so well. What if he drove home and he got into a car crash! Wait, someone or something on the news would have explained that, news travels fast around this sleepy town. But Charlie did leave in a rush…

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard a car pull up. I ran down the stairs, well jogged, since I have a knack for trippy on dust and made it just in time to see Charlie walk through the door. I ran up to hug him but I stopped short as I saw the look on his face. He looked beyond haggard, as if he aged 10 years.

"Bells… Billy was found almost dead on his floor and had to be rushed to the hospital…he is now in a coma" He said while slowly walking over to his favorite chair.

Everything kind of came together. Jacob. My precious Jacob. He must be in so much pain. And Charlie with his best friend in a coma. That was why Jacob couldn't answer the phone. I wonder how he is doing now.

I need to see him. He was an angel sent during my time of need so I need to be one for him.

I silently walk over and pull my father into a hug- unusual contact but I know he's hurting too- before grabbing my keys and heading for my truck. Before heading out the door I grab a plastic bag and grab a couple of cans of chicken noodle soup. When I was sick that always worked for me. I pull out some left-overs for Charlie just in case I get back late. I tell dad that I am visiting Jake and he simply nods probably wanting his own privacy.

I start up my old truck with a small smile despite the situation. "Jacob didn't leave me" I whisper to myself. It's so strange. I have been feeling a different kind of burning every time I leave Jacob. It's as if a force is trying to pull me back to him.

20 minutes**************

I parked my big truck and walk in with my bag and a big smile on my face. I was going to see Jacob. It felt like it has been forever since I saw his beautiful smile.

I knock on the door to find it already open so I cautiously step in to an impeccably clean living room. I notice a little discoloration on the rug but other than that everything seems normal. I put my bag down and walk around the corner leading into Jacob's room to find something much unexpected.

I wanted to find a sad and grumpy Jacob but instead I found an unconscious Jacob with bruises and cuts and blood. His beautiful copper skin that seemed to be kissed by the sun was deathly pale and marred with purple blotches. His face looked swollen. His silky black hair was in a tight braid but it had lost most of its sheen. He had a thin sheen of sweat covering his body. Only his top half was shown the rest was tucked under sheets and quilts.

"J-Jacob" I chocked out on the verge of tears. I saw a movement in the corner of the room and my eyes met with a surprised Sam Uley.

For a minute or two we just stood staring at each other. While I stared I felt my blood rise. I started to become so angry. The only thing running through my mind was "They act like hall monitors", "Sam looks at my funny", "and they kind of scare me". They ended at one conclusion: They had hurt Jacob. He had hurt my Jacob. Maybe he came back as a sign of apology but hey definitely had something to do with Jacob's condition. Maybe they wanted Jacob to do something and he refused so they beat him up. I wonder if it has something to do with Billy or ….

I was not able to finish my ramble and I saw Sam slowly stand up. I thought I heard him say "Bella" but my angry thoughts were buzzing around my head like a swarm of wasps.

He took one step and I exploded.

"_You_", I said with as much venom as I could muster "You did this to him didn't you… He-He told me how scared he was of you and now I understand why", it took all I had to keep my voice down.

He stared at me with a shock that seemed to steal his words. But I knew that it was only a look of being caught red handed. I swerved both of us around so I was in front of Jacob with him to the door.

"You stay away from him, You MONSTER!" I said with a course whisper "Or so help me I will make sure my father has all of you locked up in the farthest and darkest prison", I finished in huff.

Sam seemed to regain his voice and with some determination that I saw shine in his eye he started "Bella, there has been a misunderstanding-"

"Misunderstanding! Ha-", I say sarcastically before being cut off.

"Yes, a misunderstanding", he continued in a low voice trying to hide his anger "Jacob was like this when I found him and I was sitting down trying to decipher his current condition-"

"What a load of crap" I say " Then who else could have gained access into his house and left him here, I bet you did it and felt guilty about it so you tried to bandage him up and-"

"MAYBE it was one of your PRECIOUS CULLENS" he yelled with a small vein popping out of his head. I stared in shock as he continued "I suspected that maybe a leech attacked him but of course you would never confess to anything dealing with those leeches would you LEECH-LOVER, I bet if one of those Bloodsuckers walked through that door you would forget that Jacob even existed and r-"

SMACK!

I hit him as hard as I could before he could finish. I was so angry and surprised. How dare he speak so lowly of me but how did he know about the Cullens. I was not able to start my end as he started to tremble and seem to get red.

Suddenly he stopped as if he had heard something. He groaned rubbing his face and sprinted towards the door seemingly to forget all about me but he stopped and said "Jacob has already been seen by a doctor so just let him rest. You keep this quiet and we will keep quiet and if Jacob starts to tremble, growl or make any weird noises that are not normal, run" with that having been said he sprinted outside.

**Sam POV**

"Damn that Bella Swan and Damn all of these vampires" I screamed as I phased and towards my pack mates. "How dare she accuse me of hurting one of my own" I continue to rant as I raced towards the Canadian border again.

I couldn't help the sadness that etched across my heart at not letting Jacob be seen by a doctor but I couldn't risk the chance of him phasing in the hospital. I also felt bad for leaving Bella alone with Jacob but I think one of the wolves might be hurt, there too far away. Besides I think Jacob is going through something else other than phasing

**BPOV**

"What did he mean by 'we' and growling" I thought to myself but I disregarded that for now as I remembered my Jacob.

I quickly walked over to him and quietly whispered his name. With all that screaming I am sure he would have moved at least but he did not even seem to budge. He looked wiped out. "Oh Jacob, what did they do to you" I said while renegade tears fell upon his chapped lips. I can't tell Charlie yet since I still don't know full validation to Sam's last remark but I can at least stay with Jacob. I called Charlie and said that I might spend the night because Jacob was taking Billy's sickness kind of badly, he seemed to understand.

I sat with Jacob for a while and stroked his brittle hair and every once in a while he would sigh. My heart would flutter. I slept on the floor by him when I took a nap; I did a little homework, at soup by myself and tried in vain to make Jacob wake up since I knew he was hungry. Every once in a while his body temperature would sky rocket to a volcano and freeze before returning to a slightly feverish temperature. He groaned from time to time, convulsed slightly and it seemed as if his cuts and bruises increased or new ones popped up. Nothing that sounded too ordinary I guess.

I stayed for three days. Charlie didn't seem to mind me missing school since I guess he was just happy that I was starting to be normal especially when I told him about Jacob being really sick. I cleaned a little and made sure I did my homework but I my worry about Jacob increased. He sometimes really screamed and cried once the fever set in. The scars would jerk open and I would have to change his bandages while I had to do a double take to the new ones seeming to form.

He would always mumble or scream things like "Please don't hurt me" or "Please stop". I couldn't even begin to imagine what Sam and those others guys did to him.

He would usually stop in about an hour and just keep a pained expression on his face until the next one hit. They hit at random times. Sometimes they were back to back while others were hours in between. But when I held him he seemed to calm down slightly and sometimes he would even grab on to me as I held him.

By night fall of the third night, as I made a makeshift bed from a few pillows in the hall closet, I was really worried about Jacob. This was just strange behavior and I didn't know if I could help him anymore. I was getting tired and I was pretty sure he needed something professional. I sincerely thought about calling an ambulance to check on him even if it meant risking the Cullen family.

I slept dreaming about a healthy Jacob with his sunshine smile and I woke up to sight worst than hell.

**Sorry if Sam and Bella are OOC but when exhaustion, anger and love are mixed with confusion people do not think straight. I hope Bella staying and not calling the hospital makes sense. I just wanted her to be strong and show some love instead of taking it. So none of Sam's or Bella's ideas are correct, well, Sam's is kinda close but wrong vamps. There I gave you a hint.**

**So why did Sam leave in such a hurry? What is the sight worst than hell? Is Bella really in love with Jake? On that note what in the heck happened to Jake?! When will he know that his dad is in a coma and not just plain ol' sick? Is there any hope for Billy?!!!Who knows but stay tune because darkness comes before the light.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! NO REVIEWS MAKES ME FEEL SAD!!**


	8. Too Much

**A little long. Hope you like. PLEASE REVIEW!!**

* * *

**Random POV**

I ran into the trees as Sam Uley ran up the steps to my house. "Wow, he's grown so much" I whispered to myself remembering when he was just a little boy. Judging by his smell I knew that he had phased already.

I could tell that he was very curious about Jacob's condition.

He was suspicious. He should be.

He looks genuinely concerned. Touching Jacob's face, probably checking his temperature. Jacob's body has been fluctuating but not as badly as when I first found him. Hopefully, the trauma is weaning away. Sam seems to be totally befuddled and sits down on a too small chair. He looks exhausted. The strain must be taking a toll on him.

The sun had reached its zenith and waned further when I saw a rusty, beat up truck pull into the driveway. A young lady stepped out. She was a scruffy little thing. Pretty but wore plain clothes. She had a big smile on her face. She looked familiar, very familiar. Long brown hair, brown doe eyes, pale, Oh where did I see that before? I saw her trip on the last step to the door and I figured it out: Isabella! Little Isabella of Charlie and Renee! Oh how she's grown! Her and Jacob used to always play together when they were little. They were the cutest couple I always knew they were to be together and-

Oh no! No, No, No, No, NO! You stay down, Now is not the time to re-overshadow me Clara!

(Clara)Oh SHUT UP! Sarah Black! This more of my body than yours and you know how much I love Jacob!

(Sarah) I know how much you love him but taking it out on Bella is not going to help, NO, ST-

Clara POV

I breathe in fresh air and I regain control over my body. I haven't been able to get it back since that 'fateful' night in the cemetery; almost 6 years. I feel an all too familiar burning in my throat and I remember that I haven't eaten in a while. She suggest animal blood which I guess would suffice; my old family had me on human blood but they were such cruel people I would hope that animal blood would be the best way to accelerate my separation from their way of life. Plus Jacob would not like that I kill humans especially when he phase.

My rant was cut short as I see an argument between the little human girl and the werewolf called Sam Uley. She seems quite angry and he looks about to phase. Oh good grief they are going to wake up my Jacob. Wait, Sam has stopped and he is running out the door, Oh crap!

I quickly run a little farther away and higher into the trees. The bleach mask is starting to wear off or maybe it's just more potent when I have control instead of Sarah.

Either way I notice that Bell is alone with my Jacob.

(Sarah) Wait, don't hurt her, you do not know her intentions!

(Back to Clara) Fine! But I can't bear for her to stay to long before I lose myself to my jealousy or bloodlust which ever comes first.

**********3 days***********************

I watch my dear Jacob scream, cry and have nightmare after nightmare after I watch from this forest. I am tired of waiting. I have sated my thirst slightly with a family of bears but her smell and my growing hatred of that girl is draining my patience. I was able to concentrate hard enough for me to have glimpses of Bella through Jacob's eyes. I ignored his infatuation with her and focused on her past life with a member of the Olympia coven. So one of Carlisle's 'children' stole the little human's heart and left her alone and now she has fallen for Jacob. She's just using him as a rebound, the little slut! She'll break his heart if that Cullen boy returns.

Worst of all she seems to actually like him. The nerve of that little wench and I can't even read her mind. She is so frustrating.

As the sun begins to break across the crowds I decide that my patience has run out. With the rain falling like lead, with my clothes dirty and blood stained, with my black hair curving around my blood red eyes and sticking to my pale skin I ran to the house and waited over the sleeping girl until she awoke.

* * *

She saw me and her eyes seemed to bug out of her head. She simply stared, scared out of her mind and I could not help the smile that creped to my lips. It quickly disappeared as I remembered why I came here in the first place.

I let her scramble to stand up and jostle herself out of her sleepless state. She stutters a "Vampire. W-what are you doing here" with fear filled eyes. I can only imagine how monstrous I look but all the better to make her last seconds memorable. "Oh my dear" I began "the blood is draining from your face, I would love to make that permanent" the last word I said with a sneer.

She gasps and runs out of the room with a small glance back at Jacob. I let her run just to play around since I know that I can easily catch her. I hear her trip on the steps and I decide to catch my mouse. It doesn't take me a second before I am looking at her sprawled out into the dirt with a thin trail of blood running down her leg. The rain quickly drenches her.

"Why are you doing this" I hear her whisper.

I decide to tell her before I break her pretty little neck "For starters, I now you had a relationship with Edward Cullen and I can't help but wonder if you loved Edward so much then why are you with Jacob Black. I can't help but wonder that maybe you are just stringing him along or maybe even trying to rebound. Trying to fill in the hole where Edward took your heart". She looked hurt almost on the verge of tears.

"I was at first but things are different now. Jacob makes the pain go away and he makes me feel special. I do lo-lov-" she whimpered

I interrupted her before she could disgrace my ears with such lies and went to raise her up from the ground. I went to grab her skinny little neck to halt her disgusting voice when I got a flash into her future as soon as I touched her. I saw her running to a car and Jacob running behind her. He was on the verge of tears, begging her to stay with him; to not run after _him. _Oh, him the vampire boy. I knew she still loved him.

She had scrambled onto wobbly, dirt covered legs when my vision was over. I had my final conviction and I couldn't help the smirk that crawled on my face as I brought up my final courage to kill her. I would not give her the gift of being a vampire. I just wanted to rip her head off and drink her blood. If I let her live she would only drag Jacob's already bruised heart through the dirt.

I ran up to her and grabbed her neck. Her mud covered feet dangled from the ground. She futilely scratched at my hands and gasped for air. She was able to squeeze out a small "why you".

I decided to answer her "Because when he was abducted by my kind, tortured and beaten I saved him. On the night that they were going to kill I rescued him and nursed him back to health, and you are going to put all of my hard work to waste, I can't let that happen".

She kept eye contact with me until I saw her look past me with a scared look. She almost lost consciousness when I saw a large brown wolf charge at me from the forest. I threw her to the ground as I heard another growl from behind me. I immediately took a defensive stance (so that's what she was looking at), Bella seemed too shock to move. The wolf from the woods had dark brown fur while the one who was right behind me had russet fur. The wolf from the woods looked distracted by the wolf behind me.

The wolf behind me did not have a strong stance. He shook and whined every once in a while. He was trying, miserably, to hide his pain. He actually had cuts at some places, his fur matted with blood.

And then I noticed his eyes. Dark brown and full of emotion. I noticed the scars and I recognized the scent.

Jacob. He had phased.

I could not fight either him nor could I kill Bella in front of him. The wolf from the woods looked bothered; understanding that his brother who had just phased was hurt but he was also supposed to kill me.

I decided to eliminate the last option. I quickly jumped onto the roof and flew off into the trees. I look back briefly to see Jacob phase back to human and fall, naked and bloody into the muddy dirt. I see the other wolf turn into a human. My heart clenched in shame. I wanted to help him but I couldn't risk being killed.

**BPOV**

Oh my God.

Another crazy vampire after me and now wolves. I can't think. I don't know what to think. Too much is happening.

I see a wolf …no Jacob lying on the ground. He looks so hurt and he's bleeding more. His bandages are gone I guess ripped when he changed. Is this change what made him sick? That's worst than a vampires transformation. At least they don't bust into open wounds as far as I know.

He slowly moves trying to gain his balance. I crawl over to him and lightly touch his face. As soon as I touch his face he screams. I soon saw Quil grab Jacob and run into the house. I just got up after them a followed. Too stunned to do anything else.

**Quil POV**

Holy Shit. What the hell happened to Jake? I knew he was sick but not with blood gushing wounds. Sam ordered me back. Even though we didn't catch the red-head we still got her friend with the dreads.

As soon as Sam came he ordered me to check on Bella because he didn't know what was wrong with Jacob and he knew Bella wanted to stay with him. I was told to make Bella leave even if I had to call her father if Jacob phased or something more happened since he and the others might be too out of range for me to communicate.

While Bella was still shocked I pulled on some shorts and slowly walked behind Bella. I saw her crawl over to him and touch his face lightly. As soon as her fingers touched his face he let out a piercing scream.

I ran over to him and immediately smelled something that terrified the hell out of me. Rot. I think that vampire might have bitten Jacob or something. As Bella jumps away from fright I pick Jacob up and quickly carry him to his bed. He was covered in blood and mud but his screaming scared me the most. I just wanted to get him stable before I tried to clean his wounds. I also needed more people. I'll call Emily and tell her to come over but first things first I need to take care of the drenched and dirty girl behind me.

I use my sternest voice and say "Bella you need to leave"

"What" she begins. I repeat my statement. She responds "I can't… he's hurt… and I do not trust you alone with Jacob"

I lost my stern voice as she gained hers. I tried a different tactic "Bella, I know this is a lot and Sam can be intimidating but you have to understand that this is something that just me and the other guys can deal with, were not the bad guys here… Now please leave… you can come back and visit Jacob but just not now…especially after what you just saw". My honesty worked and I saw her determination resolve.

Immediately she did something that I thought she would have done in front of the hellish leech girl: bust into tears. I didn't know what to do. I had a new pack mate gripping the sheets in pain and a girl who is probably having a nervous breakdown. I did the first thing that came to mind: I hugged her. She looked up to me with a pained, slightly exhausted expression and said "Okay I'll leave…Just tell me when I should come back". I thought we were done when she continued "I know that this is probably something we both can't deal with right now but I can kind of feel what Jacob feels"

"What do you mean" I said.

"I mean that I can feel that he is sad and although I can't feel every single stitch of pain I know he is in a lot and it hurts to be away from him"

"_Holy shit. Did Jacob imprint? How the hell can he imprint totally beat-up"_ I thought to myself.

This was too much so I told Bella "I am sorry Bella, we will explain everything to you but just try to be patient for awhile". She nodded grabbed her bag of clothes and ran out to her truck.

When I heard the monstrous motor roar to life I ran over to the phone and called Emily to come over quickly. I then ran outside and phased into a wolf to try and tell Sam that Jacob phased, he looks like hell, he has a light smell of rotting corpse and I think he imprinted. But of course he was out of range.

So I sat and watched my poor cousin with eyes wide open gripping the bed sheets like a lifeline. That's the creepy thing, his open eyes. Like he's conscious but he couldn't possibly be because he is not responding. Besides his eyes are dilated and they looked glazed. He isn't convulsing yet but I know it's going to happen soon. I just hope everyone gets here quick.

**JPOV**

Bella.

I can only think about Bella.

I know she is close to me and I can feel her next to me. I can't even open my eyes I just feel stuck in whatever dungeon that I woke up in. I feel like shit but I can still feel Bella.

Wait. Someone else is here. Someone with Bella. She doesn't feel right. Like she is dangerous. But damn it I can't move.

Bella ran away. She's left me and I feel so alone. I think she scared… no she is terrified! I need to help her somehow!

I use all of my energy to open one eye and I find that I can open two. Once I have full vision I don't see a dungeon but my ceiling. I am finally home but Bella's in danger.

I get up out of bed on shaky legs and I slowly walk to the wide open. I follow the trail of water and blood drops.

When I get outside I see some creature that looks like a woman with her hands around Bella's neck. She's trying to kill her! I get so angry that I feel myself tremble and I blackout. When I regain consciousness I see my hands covers in fur actually I have no hands just paws…wolf paws.

Oh shit, I'm hallucinating.

I try to talk and I only hear a growl. This has to be a dream, there is no way I am some kind of dog or wolf. Oh man, I really don't feel well but I have to try to save Bella. It feels like my body's trying to split open. I don't trust walking yet. With blurry vision I see Bella and just the sight of her makes me feel a little better. But I also see the vampire girl and I see another wolf.

I think I am going insane I'm hearing voices "_Jacob just calm down, you look injured so just try to stay calm_", it sounds like Quil but it looks like it's coming from that wolf.

I blink and the vampire girl is gone once more I blink and Bella is staring at me. Suddenly I began to feel a burning that starts at my fingertips. It's like someone set me on fire. I feel my bones tremble and I see human hands. I felt someone's fingers touch me and it made the burning worst. Too much was going on and the last thing I saw was darkness.

* * *

**Alrighty I am done with this chapter. You will soon know everything that has happened to Jacob and I have big ideas for the other chapters. I hope Bella is not too OOC but waking up to a vampire trying to kill you, you running outside into the rain in your pjs, two wolves coming out of nowhere with one turning into the boy you love. I just wanted it to be realistic for a girl to act in that situation. So is Jacob going to turn into a vampire/werewolf hybrid or will the venom kill him outright? Could Jacob have imprinted on Bella? What is up with that crazy obsessed vampire? Stay tuned for more Fallen!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Haunting

**I own nothing. But if I did it would probably be a lot darker. **

**Quil POV**

It's been 20 minutes and Emily is still not here yet. I am seriously getting worried about Jacob. He's not as hot as he was earlier. He now is 100.2; that's a small fever for a normal human. When I first grabbed him he was burning up like a normal wolf should but now he is cooling, dramatically. It scares me now because vampire venom is supposed to kill werewolves and his cooling could me that he is dying.

Every once in a while he convulses and cries but he stops and blackouts. Earlier he blacked out long enough for me to get a bowl and wash clothe to get most of the dirt off to clean his wounds. Emily would have more expertise with this than I do though. I hear his heart beat accross the room…still erratic. Like it's fighting for life. I wonder if Billy has made any improvement. I wonder how the rest of the pack-

_Knock Knock_

I smell Emily. Finally! I run over to the door and there stood Emily with a large brown bag presumably full of medical supplies and hopefully food. I let her in and we immediately walk into Jacob's room where she starts to bandage him up. I just offer support when he starts to shake. When she finished she fixed some food and offered to stay until Sam and the pack returned. Of course I accepted since I didn't know a damn thing about fixing wounds.

We waited for an hour with Emily periodically checking on Jacob, and me just waiting to hear him start screaming again to restrain him. While he was blacked out Emily was afraid that the dirt would infect his wounds so she suggested that we actually put him in the bathtub. I protested a little just because we did not know his state and how long he would blackout. She convinced me that throwing a fit would be better than infected wounds that would be out of her ability to heal. So I ran the bath water and we took him a bath. He actually didn't move around or wake up but it was still awkward just because of 'the two massive guys in a tiny bathroom' thing. We then redressed his wounds, changed his bed sheets and laid his newly cleaned body in an equally clean bed. Around 3:00pm I finally heard a howl coming from the backyard. I ran out in time to see Sam and the others getting dressed.

"Sam, a load of shit happened while you were gone" I said and motioned him to follow me into the house, to Jacob's room.

When we got there Emily was checking his temperature. Sam walked into the door while we huddled into the door way and gushed out into the hall trying to give the three some space. We heard Emily say "105.3 degrees" and Sam's forehead creased. His temperature was too low. Emily also showed us something else. She said that she had been checking his pupils to see if they would contract and with that she opened one of his eyes and every one gasped. His once chocolate brown eyes were instead grey. Stormy grey.

I developed some courage to speek up and told him about the new vampire and my suspicions that she might have bit him. He took me by surprise when he nodded his head and agreed with me. He said that we needed a meeting with the elders to see what we could do. We all nodded in agreement.

Everyone was silent. So much had happened and now we didn't know if by tomorrow Jacob would be dead or one of the enemies or some other horrid thing.

"His eyes are grey not red" we heard a small voice finally pierce the silence. It was Emily's. We all turned to her slightly curious. She spoke again "His eyes are grey not red. That means something. A vampire's eyes are red or amber because they drink blood but Jacob's eyes are grey which could mean that he might not drink blood." The rest of us were a little stunned because that made a little sense and it gave us some hope.

"I suspected that he had already been bitten even before today" Sam said "Judging by how long it has been he very well should be dead right now according to legend but his heart is still beating though erratically. It could mean that he will change into something harmle-" he quickly stopped as we felt a presence.

Not another vampire but …. a werewolf. The presence was big so maybe two. But what other werewolves were there? They must be rogues. We also smelled something else: vampire but which girl.

Sam immediately went into action "Paul and Jared come with me to set up patrol around this area. If we smell normal vampire or vampire with bleach we chase it until we get out of La Push borders. I believe she's playing with us and we don't know the other vampires motives. They could be working to keep us away from La Push or other areas. Quil and Embry go check around the Clearwater's home. Harry has been telling me that Seth and Leah have been acting strange so you need to check that out first. If it is not them tell us immediately. Lets move".

"But wait, Sam, girls can't phase", "What about Jacob, whose gonna stay with him" Paul and I said those two sentences simultaneously.

He hesitated a little, seeming to be uncomfortable and in deep thought before he added " Jacob should be dead right now and he is not so whose to say that females cannot become werewolves… and Jacob…Ja-"

"I'll stay with Jacob" Emily suddenly said. The rest of us shifted on uncomfortable feet while Sam looked at her like she had grown another head. "Emily…No… If Jacob phases or if the venom changes him into something else it would be too dangerous for you", "Sam, Jacob can't be by himself… I don't think he knows what is happening so waking up is going to be be too much. He needs someone he knows… the last thing he probably remembers is his father going into the hospital. His mind is going through too much trauma to wake up alone in some transformation. Besides, his eyes and the fact that he is still bleeding means that he will be different from a normal vampire… maybe he would be a hybrid of sorts. But I don't believe he will be dangerous."

"Emily I just don't feel safe leaving you alone with him, h-he's just too unpredictable" Sam said with an exasperated sigh.

"Sam" Emily cooed while using her imprint charm. We stared in anticipation at the little quarrel. "You have to trust me with this… Jacob is not going to hurt me". When she took his face in her hands we realized how this would end up so we all went outside. Me and Embry went to the Clearwater's house while Jared and Paul waited outside for Sam.

**Emily POV**

I kissed Sam goodbye and I sat down in the chair while he left. I gave myself a pat on the back for remembering to bring a couple of pair of clothes. Although I couldn't hold Jacob down I could at least re-bandage his wounds and make sure they don't get infected.

As I checked his temperature I notice that it was gradually decreasing. His heart was strong but very fast and his fits became less intense. He didn't have fangs though so he must not have a bloodlust. I just sat and watched Jacob until nightfall. Wondering what he would transform into and when Sam would come home.

****2 days*********** woke up and fixed breakfast. Jacob has been getting colder but less and less fits. He is big but not as big as the other boys. He gets paler everyday. If he does not have food soon I don't know what is going to happen. I have been getting messages from Quil and Embry. My cousins did phase. Leah phased. Harry… Harry had a stroke. Sue believes that Leah's transformation took a toll on him. He is now in the hospital on life support. Quil and Embry are suppose to come by today to relieve me of my watch so I can see him and stay with Sue for a while. I am hurting because he is my Uncle but I can't even realize Seth and Leah's emotion. Leah probably doesn't want to see me but I know she is hurting.

I sometimes wish that this mythical world did not exist. No boys having to change into werewolves, dropping out of school, demolishing dreams. No war with the vampires. Just normal everyday life… there are enough problems with just normal people as it is, anything else is just excessive. I am missing Sam though. I feel that he is okay but it's so hard being away from him for so long.

I was stopped from my reverie by a knock on the door. I opened it to find Quil. We exchanged greetings. He seemed unsure of how to talk to me, he was probably wondering how I took Harry's stroke. I was about to make him something when I heard a scream from Jacob. We looked into his room and he had gripped the sheets. He was not convulsing. He was breathing hard and his eyes were wide open. He started to shake. We slowly walked over less he start to swing and accidentally hit us. We did not know the extent of his powers. He gripped his chest, hunching over like he was in pain. As he hunched I saw something very strange. His wounds seemed to close. The skin stretched together leaving raised scars. His bruises disappeared.

"His heart is racing" Quil said with amazement in his voice. Suddenly Jacob stopped. I slowly walked over to him about to touch him when he turned over. He lay on his back and looked up at the ceiling. He looked at his hands and saw the scars. He just stared at himself.

His black pupils, swallowed in storms, returned to normal. He coughed and turned around to us. We just stared nothing saying a thing.

"What happ-" he tried to say but lost his voice. He has not eaten or drunk anything since I have been with him. I immediately run to him and kneel by his bed telling him to not speak. I quickly see a glass of water next to me. Quil has already ran and gotten the water before I even know it. We help him sit up to drink. After about 3 glasses he regains enough of his voice to ask:

"How is my father"

"Jacob," I began "You have been through a lot, most you cannot remember, but I think that it is best that you just rela-"

"WHERE IS MY FATHER…WHAT HAS HAPPENED!" He screamed. Quil came beside me trying to calm down but he was inconsolable.

Quil had to restrain him because he just kept screaming what had happened to his father and how was he. I backed up from both of them. Finally I could not stand it anymore and I told him "Your father is in a coma".

Quil looked at me then back at him. Jacob stared with shock eyes before taking Quil by surprise and pushing him away. He then ran to his closets and started throwing on clothes.

"Wait, Jacob…You don't know what all you have gone through, I don't think this is a good idea" Quil said trying to calm Jacob down.

"No Quil, I need to see him, I only have one parent and I want to see him. I didn't see my mom all day and the next time I saw her was in a casket." He ended with tears, still frantically pulling on clothes. "Not again" he finished wiping his tears from his eyes and walking to the bathroom to make himself a little more presentable. We cringed since we knew he was going to look in the mirror but he walked out as quickly as he walked in wiping his face off with a towel.

He was about to run out of his room with the intention to walk to the hospital if need be "Wait," I said, trying to sympathize with his grief "…let us give you a ride". He gave us a small smile. I decided to leave out that Harry would be there too because I knew it would be too much. Harry was like a second father to him. Learning that two fathers could possibly be dead would have been too much.

We all took my truck and we drove over to Forks General. We walked over to Billy's room and Jacob slowly walked in, took a seat and put his head in his hands. He then leaned back and watched his father's pale and serene face. He noticed the balloons and gift cards that took up most of the space on the small dresser and slowly read each one. Most were from Charlie and Bella.

As I watched Billy lie in the bed I thought about my own uncle and me and Quil told Jacob that we wanted to check out the cafeteria to get him something to eat and that we would be back in a moment. Jacob didn't respond he just kept on reading. We silently walked out to see Harry.

**Jacob's POV**

I sat in the small uncomfortable hospital chair looking at my father. After a while the nurse came in and took his vitals. She then picked up his chart and walked outside; I could see her from the door. Her brow creased but the only think I paid attention to was her pen movement.

She clicked her pen against the wooden chart board. It made a hollow slightly metal sound.

_Click._

_Click._

_Click._

_Chop._

_Chop._

_Chop._

_Chop._

_Big guy. Brown hair. Smile. Cage in dungeon or basement. Other people around me. Boys…just boys. I see Big guy grab one of them… the others try to help. I only sit there. I can't move and I feel sticky, wet and cold. Big Guy has something big a shiny. Throws boy to ground. Lifts shiny thing…moon reflects off of it. _

_Axe._

_Chop. Chop. Chop. Blood splatters. The other boys scream. Piercing screams. Murder screams. The guy laughs. The dead boy is unrecognizable. Big guy grabs a limb and starts to lick off the blood. _

_I lost consciousness. _

_Chop. Scream._

_Chop. Scream._

_Click. _

_Click._

_Click._

"_Sir, are you okay"_

"_Sir"_

"Sir"! I awake from my weird dream to see the nurse looking at me very funny. I smile and tell her I am fine. She gave me a skeptical look but walked away.

I remember blurry visions. Bella and protecting Bella. Some wolf and some girl trying to hurt Bella. I also remember a cage and blood, boys about my age trying to ….do something and a girl with black hair and red eyes.

"Dad, I wish you would wake up" I said as I lean over to my unconscious father.

_I wish he would too._ I heard a really pretty voice and I jumped up expecting a body but found nothing.

"Oh great, I am going insane again" I said quietly.

_Come outside, get some fresh air_. I hear the voice say again. The voice was calming and I felt compelled to do so. It was like I was in a trance.

I went outside, into the parking lot, into the forest. I sat down on a log and breathed in some fresh air until I inhaled a bleach and chlorine smell.

I immediately looked up and saw a woman with a familiar dress on. That was dress my mother used to wear when I was little. It had a light green, blue and yellow plaid pattern. She wore black tights under the dress. I loved that dress. But that woman was not my mother. She had a beautiful smile and I felt a pull towards her. She looked so familiar but I could not pin-point her. It felt like I could trust her and that I had known her for many years so I did not feel fear. I was curious about her red eyes though.

She clasped her hands in front of her and said sweetly "My dear Jacob, I have missed you so much"

**Okay so maybe you will be more informed in the next chapter but I am getting to the point. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. It's nice to know some people find my story interesting. I hope I keep your interest and I hope every one is in some aspect of their character. SO What could Jacob's dreams mean? Who the hell is that lady? Is Harry going to live? Is Billy going to live? Is Bella going to forsake Jacob and run back to Edward? Keep reading and find out! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	10. One of them

**I own nothing except for the characters that are obviously made up to suit my needs. This one is pretty long so I hope you all enjoy. **

* * *

**Clara POV**

"_Clara, Clara! Let me in."_

"No Sarah, I need to see Jacob again"

"_You can see him, We will see him, but he is probably reliving the abduction, Let me talk to him first…your appearance alone will trigger his past"_

"Fine" I said and slowed my run to let her take over.

**Sarah POV**

We need to find Jacob. He has to know now before the dreams become too prevalent. With that I followed his scent until I got to Forks General. I could not tell him everything inside the hospital so I decided to use our bond.

I called to him and he followed just like he was supposed too.

Once he was outside I had to stop myself from running over to him. The bond was working perfectly; he was aware but felt at ease. I was happy that I talked Clara into running by the house and getting this dress I used to wear. I wanted him to feel somewhat at ease with me even in this body.

I couldn't help the words that came out of my mouth… they true "My dear Jacob I have missed you so much"

He looked at me with curious eyes and said "who are you and what do you want with me"

I thought about those two questions. The second was easy but the first was complicated. How could I tell him that I was his mother in the body of his savior? I decided to start with the second because in a way it would lead to answering the first.

"Jacob, I am hear to help you. The flashbacks and dreams you have been having are real but don't be afraid."

"Wait a minute", he began with a shaky inhale "I have never witnessed a mur-murd"

"Murder" I filled him for him.

"Yes! A murder! I have never seen one or been apart of one or anything. Yeah some strange things have been happening to me b-but… I have just been sick with a fever or something!" he screamed jumping up from the log.

I gave him a sad smile and whispered "Yes, you have Jacob. Your mind is fuzzy but I can help you remember."

"Sure, Sure. Help me remember this crazy time in my life that could not, in a million years, have taken place" he said sitting down with his hands folded with so much conviction.

I stifled a small laugh at the pose since it resembled him as a small child. I began

"Jacob…remember the 4th year of the anniversary of your mother's death" he immediately stiffened but didn't say anything I filled in the silence before he could answer "you were 9 and your sisters and father were always arguing because they wanted to leave reservation…saying that they could not handle the memories…your father just learned about his diabetes and he was struggling with working and his daughters so he did not give as much time to you". He sat absolutely rigid as if his back had a rod.

"You were still grieving but you tried not to show it to your father. You were hurting and tired of the fighting so you left. You went to the cemetery and sat by your mother's grave. While you were sitting a lady came by… she looked very sweet and concerned about you…she seemed Quileute… she said that your father told her to come looking for you and take you to the Ateara's house for a while because your home was in disarray and your father needed time to think." His forehead creased with thought and then slacked with wonder. His grey eyes wide with amazement. His mouth slightly open. The dreams were solidifying.

"She hurried you to say a prayer to your mother and to start moving because Quil was waiting. So you took her hand and you walked with her. Once she was sure no one could see the two of you she grabbed you and ran."

"She was fast and before you could scream she brought you to a house with 3 other people. Two older guys and one girl. They were pale with red eyes like mine. They wanted to hurt you and they had others that they had taken. They brought you down into the basement, into the cage where they kept the other boys. They beat you, whipped you, cut you, and did things that I cannot even begin to speak about. Remember Elliot, the one who told you what they were and why they killed… remem-"

"Vampires" he whispered as his eyes lost their shine."Chop, Chop. They grabbed Elliot with an axe and chopped. I was too far gone with the drugs they pushed in me and the blood loss to scream like the other boys. They drunk his blood like it was water. Told us we were next". "I was next, my body was _rotting,_ I couldn't move or even breathe", he said with a sneer as a tear rolled down his cheek "I was supposed to be next, I was ripped from the other boys and thrown outside the cage, the axe was above my head w-when…"

"A girl tackled him to the ground and grabbed you" I added letting Clara regain control at that moment.

(Clara)

"She dragged you out of the house and ran out into the rain…smearing herself with mud and making weird loops around the area so the others would lose your scent. She carried you all the way back where your scent was the strongest: the cemetery. She liked you because your blood sung to her". He looked up, slightly confused at that statement but I did not want to stop.

"But she didn't know what to do with you…she sat and panicked while the blood slowly drained from your body until she saw something behind the gravestone glow. She looked up and saw a beautiful woman who threw herself towards her and dissolved within her body. She knew what to do with you then. Vampire blood can heal humans so she pierced her flesh and gave you some of her blood; however, you could not suck and she could not keep the wound open enough for you to get enough blood to heal the internal injuries especially with the storm ruining the blood flow into your mouth. She panicked again and bit you; licking the wound shut. She manipulated your blood to use only some of the venom's characteristics which was the healing ability. She kept the rest at bay."

"The girl was you…Clara", he said with fat tears staining his face, I nodded, "The reason why I feel so at ease with you is because you gave me your blood and you contain my mother's spirit", I nodded again "That explains the dress", he said with detached emotion. "I'm one of the enemy. You made me one of the enemy Clara, mother, whoever you are" he said with the same blank face. I quickly spoke up "To save your life, precious one, to keep you alive and we switch command so sometimes I am in control and sometimes it's your mo-".

He inhaled and said "Don't you understand, you two, I wanted to die if it would mean seeing my mom again, if it would mean being away from all of the pain" He put his head in his hands

"But your mother would not have wanted to see you in heaven with her. She wanted you to live and be with your father and sisters. Her time was up but yours was not" I pleaded with him to reason.

"Oh God", he groaned full of misery "I am one of them, I am a vampire, the same people who harmed me, the same demons who drink blood… I share their evils"

"No, no you don't, you are good. Your eyes are grey meaning that you don't thirst for human blood for life but you thirst for the ones you destroy it. You thirst for vampire blood. Unlike your brothers who simply hunt, you thirst"

"What", he jerked up "What brothers?, My eyes are what color now"

_Oh boy._ I thought to myself "When you transformed that day it was not a dream it was real. The legends are real. But it is a wonderful thing. This is just more proof that you are destined for good not bad. Your eyes are just modifications to that"

He grabbed chunks of his hair as if trying to rip them out. This was too much for him so I tried to comfort him. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his head, pressing it against my stomach, pulling his hands away from his tangled, long hair. I knew I was probably cold but I wanted him to feel something.

"Hush now. It will be alright; just a little adjustment and we can get contact lenses for your eyes. I personally think they are beautiful. You still have me. I will always be there for you." I finished feeling our blood bond together; hoping that maybe somehow I could break the imprint.

"How can I see my father again, how will I be able to live normal again, how…how could I be with Bella" I cringed at her name. He still loved her and even our blood bond. I tried again "Jacob…I saw Bella leaving with a vampire… I saw her running back to her vampire boy Edward… I don't think she loves you. Not as much as I do. I saved you and we have a bond together. I won't ever leave you." His brows creased and he started to shake. Damn that imprint bond is so strong but I will fight for him.

"Bella, Bells… I can't be with her. I can't let her see me as a monster, as some type of distorted creature." He staggered slightly and I took a step back feeling that he about to phase. "I can't take this. My father's dying, I am turning into a monster and my life is falling all around me. This is too much. Th-Thank you for helping me Clara but I can't..I..ca-"

_Roar_

With the last statement he grabbed at his hair and phased into a wolf. I jumped into a tree for safety while he raced back in the direction of La Push. Soon that Bella girl will mess up and I'll be there to put his heart back together.

**JPOV**

Too much information. Dad's in a coma. Mom slash vampire girl. And Bella. Even as I felt the pull towards Clara I felt the ache from leaving Bells. I miss her but what did Clara mean by Bella leaving me. The Cullen family left and I don't think they are coming back and 'vampire boy, Edward'. That would explain why we had a boundary with them and why we just never really liked them. And that dream about me having paws and saving Bella was real. And the other wolf I think for some reason was Quil. He sounded like Quil.

_That's right Jacob. _

"Whoa, who said that? Quil"

_Yep it's me. I can hear your thoughts and you can hear mine in wolf form._

"Wait you can hear my thoughts. I don't want you to hear my thoughts. I am tired of all these bonds and no privacy crap. JUST SHUT UP!!

_Jacob I know you've been through a lot but you just need to relax, we'll meet you at your home and-_

"NO! Don't follow me just let me go home and rest."

_Jake we understand that this is traumatic but we don't think you should be alone right now. Just looking through your thoughts right now tells me that we have some big stuff to help you through. I mean your father and now Harry-_

"Embry is that you. What happened to Harry?!Wait, no, I don't care just leave me alone. SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" with that last statement I heard no more voices. I ran home.

I checked myself in the mirror. I can't remember when I have seen my own face. I see the grey eyes and pale skin. My hair looks horrible, my eyes look horrible. I just look horrible.

"Contacts and a hair cut" I mumbled to myself. My hair is beyond repair so I would need to cut it. But what hair style and what would dad think about this. Dad. He just has to get out of that coma. And what happened to Harry.

My mind is racing but I know I needed to rest to think clearly. I took a shower and changed into just a pair of boxers before sitting on my bed. I looked over at my clock and noticed that it was 2:00am. I put my head in my hands.

Okay so let's just think about this. I remember everything, the kidnapping, the scary vampires, Clara and the killing but everything's blurry so I am happy that I can't remember every single detail. Actually after that night I just remember waking up on my front porch with my dad crying over me. Clara said that vampire blood can heal humans so maybe being half vampire could have the same strength. The Cullens are vampires, Quil and Embry are werewolves so maybe the others who flutter around Sam are too, I feel an attraction to Bella that is bordering obsession and oh yeah I am some vampire-werewolf mutant hybrid. I haven't even graduated yet and my life is fucked. Graduated? School! Holy Shit I haven't been in school for forever, I am so fuckin' behind! What day is it anyway?! Arg!

As much as I want to be alone right now I know I need somebody who understands more than I do about this. Everything is too crazy for me to think by myself.

As soon as I finished that thought I heard a knock too close to be at the door. I looked up and there was Clara.

"It's been a few hours. I felt that you might have calmed down and needed some help, little Jakey."

I nodded for her to come in. She knew most about my life and I felt safe around her. She sat down next to me on the bed. By the term 'Jakey' I knew that my mother was talking. It was still kind of creepy but soothing.

She pulled something from of her purse. It was my mother's favorite purse. She opened her hand and I saw a box of brown contact lenses that lay in the space between us. She then pulled out 5 small vials. I looked at her with a confused look. She smiled and said "It would look strange if for all your life you had brown eyes and now you have beautiful grey. Even though you are half vampire your blood is still good. You can fill the vials up with blood and give it to you father like I did to you. I know Billy has intensive internal injuries so I brought five just in case. Syringes will not work because they will not pierce your skin so you will have to rip open the wound yourself and keep it open for the blood to flow since it heals easily. You can give Billy half of the amount every two days as too not scare the doctors too much. He should be better in no time. I felt that you should be the one to give the blood because you two already have a bond" She ended with an apprehensive smile.

I couldn't feel angry anymore. Maybe it was my vampire side that cooled down my anger from earlier or maybe it was because my mother was back even if she was in spirit. I whispered a thank you.

"You would look nice with short hair. Your hair length is still with you in wolf form so when you phased you would have long that would tangle in the leaves so short hair would be nice."

"Okay, I'll do it now" I said getting scissors out of my nightstand. When I took them out she promptly took them from my hand. I couldn't help the shiver when her freezing hands touched mine.

"I remember cutting you and your sister's hair when you were younger. Will you allow me to do it again?" she said with pleading eyes. Even though this person looked nothing like my mom I knew that she was in control so I let her.

She smiled a beautiful smile. I sat on my small chair while she stood and began cutting. Her hands running through my hair felt like my mom's. I felt at ease and calm.

"Since you are half vampire and werewolf you don't have a lot of weaknesses", she began "you do not have a bloodlust except for vampires an-"

"Wait then why do I not feel anything for you"

"Because we have a blood bond and I eat animals so-"

"Wait, when I awoke one day you were in front of Bella and you were going to hurt her" I said with a growl getting out of the chair to look at her.

She looked startled and said "Clara is just worried about you and she has foresight. She was just worried about Bella hurting you in the future. She was angry."

"Well stay away from her. Whether she is going to hurt me or not I don't want her hurt. Got it?

"Yes she understands perfectly. Now come sit and calm yourself, my son."

My anger left me immediately with that statement. This blood bond is strong and a little scary since she can have some type of control over me.

"Okay blood lust…for any other vampire you would feel a thirst for. The good thing is that unlike most newborns who go crazy over the blood and loose themselves you will be in control. It will be like if you did not have water for months and you finally saw a lake, you will be in control but you will feel the urge. Your main diet will be regular food though. You are stronger and faster than both werewolf and vampire. You do not need to sleep looks like since you are still up with me. What else have I left out… oh yeah… you cannot… age."

"Wait a minute, what do you mean" I interrupted her "I am going to have to sit around while my family grows old and dies and I will never be able sleep."

"Well yes Jacob. I am afraid that is correct but with the blood that you will give your father he will be around longer maybe even to live a hundred or more and when you imprint will have your soul mate to have for eternity."

"My father will want to die and see you again, mom, not live longer and what is an imprint?"

"An imprint is your soul mate. The person you are supposed to live with forever. Once you find her she will also carry your eternal gene and live with you."

"But what if she does not want to live forever" I said as she finished cutting my hair. She gave me a small smile and lowered her head. Fantastic more information to process. It was 3:58am now, I have 4 more hours before I had to go to school. I ran a hand through my now short hair not caring what it looked like since my mom did it.

"Maybe we should get started with the vials since those might take a while to fill up; it's a little tricky" she piped up.

We walked into the kitchen and stood over the kitchen sink. She directed me where to bite and at what angle. It was kind of strange. People don't really recommend 'how to bite yourself' as a mother and son bonding technique but I could not turn to anyone else. It did not hurt that much and even though she offered I held the vial myself; too much contact would have been strange. She seemed to feel my uneasiness and she walked into the living room to watch television. I had a hard time with it at first because the blood would drip into the vials and a lot of times if would miss or my wound would try to close and I would have to dig into it. It took 3 hours to fill all 5 vials. For the extra two hours my mom fixed me breakfast while I got ready for school making sure to put on my contact lenses. I thought about driving but it was actually sunny out today so I walked to school.

School wasn't that bad. Actually my mom posing as my aunt called in and said that I was sick with mono and that my dad was in the hospital so I got a lot of sympathy from the teachers. I had a shitload of stuff to make up but the teachers gave me extra time due to my family problems. The only problem was that none of my friends were there not even Seth or Leah.

School was out pretty fast today. I decided to check out my new speed mom was talking about and I ran as fast as I could to the hospital. Of course I ran into some trees…well…actually ran right through them. I made it too the hospital in 5 minutes flat. I was beginning to like my new powers.

I ran up to my dad's room, sat down and pulled out a vial. I looked at the blood sloshing around. My blood sloshing around. I looked at the time: 4:05. The nurse comes hourly so I would have enough time.

I got up and looked at my father. He looked like he was wasting away. Tube running around his nose like a wire. Thousands of IV's running around his arms like snakes. His skin pale as Clara's. His lips chapped and white. His hair wiry and dull.

I gently grabbed his forehead and leaned his head back while grabbing his chin to open his mouth. Mimicking what they taught me in Health class about CPR.

I put a drop of blood in his mouth. It dissolved on his pink tongue and slithered down his throat. I dropped another and another. With the 3rd drop he swallowed. I stopped. I am sure he swallowed because his Adam's apple moved. I dropped another and another. He swallowed each one until I got to the half fill mark on the vial. It was small about 10 ml so it did not take long. I closed his mouth and put him back into his resting position. I looked up at his vitals and nothing had changed but he swallowed so that meant something. It gave me hope. I sat there and just watched him with the biggest smile on my face. I sat there until the nurse told me visiting hours were over.

I walked out of his room and looked down the hallway. Damn it! I haven't seen Harry yet. I could probably give him some blood and he would start getting better. But they had him on life support and they were not going to pull the plug anytime soon so I'm sure I can come back tomorrow.

I walked out of the hospital and into the parking lot. I felt a peck on my shoulder and I turned around to find Quil. I was so preoccupied with my dad that I didn't even smell him. He smelled different from the rest of the humans but then again he was a werewolf.

"Hey Jake", he said with an uneasy smile "you wanna ride. We were going back to the rez"

"We?" I said.

"Yeah, um, me and Sam"

"No" I said immediately and continued to walk outside when I heard.

"Jake, I know we have been acting pretty strange but it just because of…you know… it's a big adjustment. I don't know the extent of what your going through because of what I saw going through your mind but I know your gonna need someone to talk to. The stuff I saw, Jacob… it looks very bad and since you can't go to a shrink or even your father you can come to us…you just… you need to let us in."

I let it sink in for a minute but I knew he was right. My life is beyond fucked and I needed someone to talk to even during a 30 minute ride to the rez would be better than keeping it all in. Werewolf or not they were still me friends.

"Okay" I said and we walked out together; just like old times.

We walked towards the black rusty car that was carefully hidden away from most of the crowd and while I was walking I started to feel funny.

Every step I took towards the truck got farther and farther away. I looked over at Quil and he was talking to me but I could not hear him. Everything was slowing down and I felt something cold slither down my arm. I picked up my hand and my heart jumped up in my throat as I saw it smeared with blood. I looked down at my clothes and I no longer wore the clothes that I left in school; instead I had on a pair of torn bloody jeans and a bloody torn t-shirt.

The same… the same clothes I wore…when…they took me.

I looked to my right to find Quil but instead I found Lester.

I remember him the most because he was the one who used to…who used to…r-r-ra-

"NO!" I screamed. I wasn't going to go again. I don't know how they got me back but I wasn't going to go back; no way in Hell was I going to go back.

I jumped back from him and punched him in his face. He fell to the ground and looked up at me with dark eyes. He got and cautiously walked to me with his hands up. I didn't pay attention to his charade I charged him again but this time he swerved by and put me in a choke hold. He tackled me to the ground and was cutting off my air supply while another man got out of the truck. He walked around and I knew exactly who it was Nathan. Chop, Chop. He was the one who killed Elliot. The axe…he was going to try and kill me but this time there was no Clara to save me.

I still had to fight though. I jabbed Lester in the side and he immediately let go in surprise. I jumped and ran opposite of both Lester and Nathan but Nathan was too fast. No matter how fast we ran to get out of his grasps he was always too fast.

He grabbed my upper body while Lester who recovered from his jab took my legs. Both of them tackled me to the ground.

"GET OFF ME", I screamed.

"Shut up, brat", I heard Nathan fuss.

"Clara and Matt come help us", I heard Lester say. I was able to crane my neck enough to see Clara and then I saw this new guy. He had blond hair and blood red eyes. 'Matt' I have never heard of a Matt. They got a new guy. Holy Shit! They got a new guy!

"LET ME GO, YOUR NEVER TAKING ME BACK!" I screamed "We'll see about that, boy" I heard Matt say with a sneer.

The next thing I knew something smashed into the back of my head and everything went dark.

* * *

**Okay, Chicadees, so I swerved into New Blood territory but sometimes twilight is just a little too out of my vision of a real vampire sometimes. I will bring Bella back soon and she will have some problems of her own. And she will have to go to Volterra to save her precious Edward (sarcasm) but it is up to you to wonder how. Now you know Clara and have faith that Billy will survive but what about Harry! Will Harry survive this stroke? What about that group of vampires attacking Jake? Was it real or a hallucination? You will find out soon. Thanks for the reviews and alerts.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	11. Coming to terms

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Quil POV**

"Has he done this before?" Sam asked me while we carried Jacob to his car.

"No. He's been acting strange but nothing like that" I said buckling his seatbelt. That was insane. At one moment Jacob was walking with me and the next he was fighting me and Sam.

"Is he going to be alright?" Seth asked from Sam's window

"Yeah, he'll be fine, he's just getting used to his transformation, come by later", Sam said trying to comfort Seth. Leah simply folded her arms and looked away.

With that we drove away from the hospital. "I think we'll take him to my house, gramps wanted to see what he looked like", I said to Sam. He nodded. He pulled out a cell phone and called Emily to tell her where he was going. He then called Domino's to bring by a bunch of pizzas to my house.

"So exactly what did you see in Jacob's mind" Sam began.

"Well, most of the images were blurry but I saw a bunch of people kidnap him…they were vamps… and they did…_bad_ _things_…to him", I cringed at the word things, Sam seem to catch on since he grimaced "I saw the girl that tried to attack Bella give him some blood and she bit him. The girl came back to talk to Jacob and explain things to him. She said something about a blood bond…probably since she gave him her blood. I think she gave a confirmation that he might have imprinted on Bella…and… oh yeah when he told us to leave him alone the last time me and Embry were not able to look into his thoughts anymore…like he had a shield or something", I finished still trying to think of anything I left out. Sam cursed silently, nodded and we continued in silence.

When we made it to Quil's house we put him in one of the guest bedrooms. Gramps came in and took a seat. I told him what I had told Sam and I remembered something important "oh yeah… the vamp girl stressed that he wasn't dangerous to our kind…he had a thirst for vampire blood but not human blood".

Gramps nods and stayed silent. Even with all the years gramps has been on this earth I am pretty sure he has never seen a half vamp and werewolf before so I let him stay quiet. He spoke up a little while later "I do not know very much about the subject but he is still our brethren so we must provide support to him. This all must be very traumatic, especially with Billy not around." For a while we just sat thinking, listening to Jacob's racecar heart beat until:

"Ugh", we heard a sound from the bed. I jumped up expecting another fight but instead I heard a "Quil when did you get to the hospital…wait where am I".

I turned back to Sam who glanced at gramps l who gave me a nod to proceed. "Jacob", I began "do you remember anything…you tried to attack us".

"What", he said "I didn't…" he paused "Oh…oh… I'm sorry" he whispered before rubbing his hand over his face and faced towards the wall still laying on the bed.

"No worries" Sam said and stayed silent waiting for gramps to say something.

"Jacob", gramps started, Jacob turned his head but did not meet gramps eyes "You should harbor no shame or guilt about your past. You did not have the power to fight the cold ones who tricked and hurt you. You are still one of us except you have become stronger. You have been given a gift that will help you defeat the ones who harmed you and the rest of the cold ones", gramps put a withered shaky hand on top of his head "We will never forsake you, young Jacob and your father will be proud". Jacob turned his head towards Quil with a small smile accompanied with tired brown contact covered eyes.

_(Sniff, Sniff)_

"Pizza's here", I said before I could stop myself. Gramps gave a chuckle and said "So, how about you get your self something to eat while I tell you a little more about your ancestry" with that Jacob nodded and we went and got some pizza, sat down and listened to gramps.

Jacob spent the night at my house and in the morning we got up, ate breakfast and had a little confrontation when we parted ways. Jacob wanted to go back home to get changed and go to school but Sam ordered that he start phasing and going on patrols.

"Just put me on night patrols", he said with an exasperated sigh "I want to graduate and go to college".

"But wait you're immortal so you can go back to high school anytime", I said to him trying to get him to see some type of reason.

"Yeah… that's true…but… I want to finish real high school and college now, if I went back later it would be because I was lonely or something and the rest of you might already have stopped phasing …and would…be old…even if I imprinted".

I gulped. That hit home a little too hard. I never thought about that, I actually found immortality pretty cool and I vowed that I would never age but Jacob's lament made me think. The rest of us would imprint and want to grow old with our soulmates and in turn we would all grow old together but that would not happen to Jacob. He would watch us grow old and die. I couldn't think of anything comforting to say.

Sam did though. He acquiesced and let Jacob go to school but told him to come to his house right after school because he needed his tribal tattoo. Jacob agreed and ran home.

**JPOV**

Although things are crazy and the ache in my chest is getting worst I am in some type of peace. But I need to see Bella it has been too long. I can't help but have some apprehension because I don't know how I could explain this to her. I know she is going to find out or she already knows because of what happened with Clara. She probably thinks I am a monster. And this obsession I have about her boy it's annoying. When I was knocked out all I thought about was her. She flitted in and out of my dreams with her precious smile. Her luscious strawberry smelling hair and her moonlight skin. If I could be with her for eternity I don't think I would mind.

I stopped my rambling when reached my house. I already knew Clara was there waiting for me and when I opened the door I felt two pale arms rap around my torso. "Oh Jacob I knew you were safe but I was still worried about you, I fixed a big dinner that I had to throw away… why did you not return from Quil's house?" I told her about what happened yesterday but she was particularly curious about my hallucination. She told me to be careful because I might now have a version of post-traumatic stress disorder where I would relieve my abduction. It is dangerous for a normal human but for a person like me it would be especially dangerous for the normal people at my school. She was curious as to why I did not phase when I had the attack but instead stayed human.

She had breakfast waiting for me while I quickly took a shower and changed into new school clothes. With a stroke of luck I remembered to do my homework at Quil's house. I ran out and went to school.

School was fine until lunch came around. For one thing my small lunch portion made my stomach growl because I knew I would be hungry as hell afterwards. I was about to lean over and ask Nick, a kid from the Meekah tribe, if I could have his apple but I stopped when something caught my eye. Everything around me stopped. I didn't even blink.

It was two people. One was a woman, a beautiful woman with fire red hair and full lips. She stood next to a guy who ran my blood ice cold. He was big, with brown hair that was in a buzz cut, his main feature that scared me was his Glasgow smile. It ripped up the sides of his face towards his eyes. Both had blood red eyes. I had never seen the female before but if she was with Lester then I knew it was not good.

I blinked and they were gone. Nick was asking if I was alright and I chuckled nervously before getting my bearing. He gave me his apple but I had already lost my appetite.

'It must have been another hallucination' I said to myself. But what about the redhead. I never had seen her but then again I hadn't seen Matt either. I deduced it was a hallucination and that I shouldn't worry about it. Besides with Sam and the others patrolling there was no way they could have passed the treaty line.

I thought no more about it. When school let out I left and went straight to the hospital. I gave dad the rest of the vial and this time he began to move his fingers and toes. I gleefully ran out of the hospital and went to Sam's to get the tattoo.

I didn't really want a tattoo. I didn't even know if I could just looking at the scars running across my shoulder but they did and now I am officially apart of the Quileute wolf pack.

Sam wanted me to wait before I patrol after thinking about my predicament, saying that I needed to get a hold of my powers and the exact level of my bloodlust before going out so I went home. He told me to meet him at his house at 7:00 tomorrow morning to start training.

When I got in it was around 6:30 and Clara was not at home but I still found about five plates of chicken, mashed potatoes and corn in the oven so I knew that she had been around. I changed into a pair of shorts since I heat up so quickly.

I ate all five plates and washed them before heading to my room to do homework. I was 30 minutes in when I realized I couldn't concentrate. Math was always an easy subject for me but I could not concentrate on anything. My mind was on Bella. My chest felt like it was ripping in two but I knew I couldn't see her. Sam told that she found out about us being werewolves and he didn't know how she would take it. Not that I could blame her, it still freaked me out occasionally but it didn't stop the ache in my heart. I decided to stop for a while, it was Friday anyway. I was going to watch some t.v when I smelled the most tantalizing scent in the world. It smelled like fresh strawberries…like Bella. My Bella but would she really come, willingly? I heard two knocks on the door and I opened it to find Bella's rain soaked body on the other side. She softly said my name I whispered hers as if she might disappear if I tried to touch her. She smiled and I knew I had to close the door because if she touched me… I couldn't hold myself back from…doing _things_ to her. I smelled her. She smelled delicious and it made my mouth water. Before I lost myself I told her leave me alone and closed the door. I ran to my room and locked the door but I forgot to lock the front door.

**BPOV**

Heat.

That's all I have been feeling is heat. It is 50 degrees outside and I wake up in the middle of the night with a very sweaty body but that's not the only irritating feeling. I feel bothered, anxious and antsy and…I have…urges.

I have dreams. Bad dreams about a guy that I never thought I would dream about. I usually dreamed about Edward and wake up screaming but now I dream about Jacob and wake up moaning.

This is so strange and embarrassing that I can't even try to tell my dad. It started when I had to leave Jacob…when I saw him turn into that wolf thing. I felt it then. A pull or a tug…I just didn't want to be away from him especially in the condition he was in. He was bleeding and he was in so much pain. And Quil told me the exact words that I did not want to hear: Leave. I didn't want to leave, I wanted to stay with him forever but Quil reasoned with me and I decided to go. Charlie was going crazy without me.

So I came home and the heat and aches started. It began as just a chest ache that I thought was from leaving Jacob but then I started having dreams about him. Strange dreams…dirty dreams. Dreams about tasting his sun-kissed skin, running my hands through his silky hair and feeling his muscular body move against mine. Each day a little more of Edward disappeared and Jacob took his place. The whole from Edward was still there but it was nothing compared to my ache for Jacob. Soon the ache left my chest and burned in my stomach and between my thighs.

Every time I went to school I became antsy and every guy I looked at transformed into Jacob. It was thoroughly embarrassing and infuriating. I tried taking cold showers but once I came out the ache came back and worst than before. I tried sitting in a cold bath but my body would still stay hot.

One day I thought that maybe a little friction would help so I rubbed my thighs together which ended up with me touching my breast and touching…between my legs. It eased the pain a little so I tried that. I thought once in a while would be enough but as soon as I felt my first orgasm rush through me I knew that I could not do it every once in a while. Instead I did it almost every chance I got. In the bathroom at school, in the kitchen when Charlie wasn't home, in my truck, in my bathroom, on my homework desk, in my bed, in my chair…you get the picture. It was bad. Even now it feels like I am going to explode. Every time I …touched myself I thought about Jacob and that he was doing those things to me. I even had to miss school today because I just felt so miserable.

I had to see him. I know I told Quil that I would wait but I just couldn't anymore. I needed to feel Jacob; maybe not fulfill my strange dreams but I could still be around him. I looked at the time it was 7:14 but today was Friday so Charlie wouldn't mind if I stayed out a little late. I left Charlie a note and packed a spare of clothes just in case.

I raced over to the Black's house as fast as my beat up truck could take me. I parked my truck and jumped out. As soon as I reached the door I knocked a little harder than I should have and when it opened the heat immediately cooled even if I was thoroughly confused.

It was definitely my Jacob but his silky hair was cut, he had a tattoo and he was way more muscular than in my dreams.

"Hi, Jacob", I squeaked. I knew he would never hurt me but he seemed so different. His face was harder with more straight lines. But his body was beautiful. His skin was still kissed by the sun but it was stretched over thick muscles that riveted across his body, marred only by the scars. I knew I should have stayed with him.

"Bella", he whispered out. I couldn't read his eyes it was like they never moved. It was strange… maybe it had something to do with his transformation. I gave him a small smile. I reached up to touch him and his jaw set shut before promptly telling me to leave him alone and shutting the door in my face. I heard footsteps and another door close.

I was dumbfounded. Did he just shut the door in my face? Does he not want me? No. No, he said that he wanted to be with me so…so….arg! I don't know but I am going to find out even if I have to stay out in my truck all night until he comes out. Besides I can feel him and it doesn't feel like he resents me or anything. I didn't hear a lock click so I tested my luck and found that the door was open.

I immediately ran to his room and tried to open his door only to find that it was locked. So I sat in front of his door. The ache returning slightly and I tried to talk to him.

"Please open your door; I really need to talk to you". I head a shuffle but the door did not move instead I felt his presence more; I think he was sitting against the door.

"Okay Jake, I am not leaving until I have said my peace. Ever since that day with that vampire girl…when I had to leave you alone…the hole in my chest that I told you about ripped open but this time it wasn't for Edward it was for you. I have been in so much pain, Jacob. I think about you all the time, when I eat, when I sleep and even …when I am taking a shower." I blushed at the last one but I was sort of desperate now.

"I miss you and I don't want to be away for you any longer. Please open the door, I need you Jake, please." I heard another shuffle. "Please, Jake, please", I whimpered feeling my ribs swell with pressure.

Suddenly I heard a '_click_' and the door opened. I jumped up and pushed the door open with my frail strength and ran into Jacob's arms. His strong arms enveloped me with warmth, sweet, comforting warmth.

I felt whole and the pain was replaced with precious relief.

His hand swam through my hair and caressed my back. The ache was gone but the heat still resided. It wasn't as painful but I still wanted more from Jacob like a kiss. I kissed his scars along his broad chest and stood on my tippy toes reaching his shoulders. He leaned down so that I could kiss along his strong jaw line and I felt him ghost across my neck but before I could reach his full lips he pulled me away at arms length with a growl.

I was in such a haze that if his arms didn't hold me up I would have fallen. I wanted more contact other than his hands holding onto my thin, invisible biceps; I tried to curl within his hands or reach for him but he would not let me. "What's wrong?" I moaned on the verge of tears because the hole was beginning to burn. His head was down and he looked to be in more pain that I.

"Are you still in love with Edward Cullen?" he said with a heavy, course voice.

That question took me by surprise; the ache was forgotten for a moment and I was speechless.

**JPOV**

I heard a shuffle outside and I knew that she decided to wait for me. I wanted her. BAD. But I couldn't just fulfill my desires, I mean she was Bells the girl that I grew up with and made mud pies. And besides I still don't know how she feels about me, she went into manic depression when Edward left her and I don't know if she has gotten over him yet. I stopped me rambling when I heard her sweet voice through the door.

She said that she needed to talk to me, I could hear her fine but the ache wasn't going away so I sat closer to relieve some of the pain. My movement seemed to give her courage because I heard her shuffle again before going on saying things that I knew made her as red as a tomato. She needed me as much as I need her maybe she has finally gotten over that douchebag. Clara's words swam in my back of my head but my imprint was calling me and it was painful to not hold her and tell her everything was okay. My resolve broke when I heard her say please. She was begging me and I could tell that she was in pain. I opened the door; well she assisted me in opening the door because she added more pressure and jumped into my arms.

She was in my arms and I felt complete especially when I felt her tiny pink lips flutter across my arms and chest. She stood on her tip toes and I began to devour her sweet little neck when a crash of thoughts careened across my brain.

"She going to leave you Jacob and run back to that vampire boy, Edward",

"She doesn't know what you truly are, you are a monster, you know you are a monster",

"How could anybody love someone whose been fucked by a vampire" ,

"You probably wanted it, you went so willingly with that lady" ,

"She's going to leave you", "She doesn't love you", "Your just a rebound", "Your just a –".

I pushed Bella away with a groan. I know most of those memories were just bad thoughts because I haven't really gotten over everything but I had to get one thing straight.

"Are you still in love with the Edward Cullen", she looked at me like I had grown another head. She didn't say anything. I asked her another question "If Edward came back would you forget about me and run to him even after all of the pain he put you through", she never said anything and I couldn't stop. "Are you in love with me-not do you love me- but are you IN love with me", "Am I just a rebound boy to stop the pain until Edward comes back". She didn't answer. "Answer me Bella…please answer me".

I heard a sob and I smelled fresh tears and that was all the answer I needed. I needed to get out of this and away from her even though my heart begged me to stay. I pushed her away gently so I could walk out but she wouldn't let me.

She grabbed on to my waist and screamed "No, don't leave me, I'm sorry but I just don't know…I loved him so much Jacob and then he just left me…it's just too fast just give me some time".

This was too much I went to pry her hands from my waist when she ran around to my front; blocking my way from the door "I know I sound selfish but I can't let you leave me again Jake, I need you, I'm hurting and the ache is finally gone. I-I don't know what would happen if Edward returned but it's just because I don't know what to do now… one day I want to kill myself because I miss Edward so much and the next I'm dreaming about you… this is just crazy right now…I don't know you if I love you but-"

I didn't want to hear anymore, Clara's words rang like an annoying siren in my head but I knew my resolve was breaking because of our bond. She was crying and it was breaking my heart but the doubt and the thoughts were overwhelming.

She was blabbering saying don't leave me, don't leave me but I knew she didn't love me just like Clara had said. I tried to push her out of the way but she latched onto my arm and pushed me towards her. She circled her thin arms around my neck and wrapped her legs around my waist screaming for me to not leave her and crying her eyes out.

I had to get her off me. She didn't love me, I was her rebound guy. I was a _friend_. But as she molded her body to mine and rambled on in my ear my resolved dissipated. I couldn't fight her anymore. She could leave me 1,000 times and I would still allow her to crawl back into my heart. I guess this is imprinting. I didn't know what she felt like but she needed me at least until that leech comes back. But at least she needed me.

I hushed her and walked back to my bed where I laid both of us down to rest. I kissed away her tears and she kissed away mine. I hadn't even known I was crying. As I saw her angel eyes close I knew one thing. I was irrevocably and painfully in love with her. And I knew one day she would probably leave me but I would always be there when she needed me. It was sad and I really didn't want to come to terms with such a truth but its better then rejecting her altogether and living alone for the rest of eternity.

* * *

**Well, done with this chapter, when a person has been brutally raped they often relieve their experience and most of the time they wake up with no previous action. I wanted Jacob to know that his pack brothers care for him and that he has a strong support system. This will help him in later on in other chapters as you will see****. I hope I didn't make Bella too hormonal or too OOC it's just that the guys always feel this strong imprint feeling so I was wondering what Bella was feeling. Also in the book and movie she never really was in love with Jacob just needed him so I wanted to stress that but in my story she will fall in love with him. I hope you guys are enjoying this story because I am worried about the number of reviews I am receiving. **

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	12. Mercy

**Hope this chapter doesn't suck. Sorry it took me so long to update. Thanks too all of you who have supported me so much but it is disheartening that I have gotten such a small number of reviews. **

**JPOV**

_I don't think I can let her go. _

I see her peacefully sleeping in my arms. It's 5:23 am. My throat hurts…actually its burning, I feel anxious and my stomach is growling. But I don't want to move because I'll disturb Bella. I watch as her chest slowly rises and falls with each sweet breath. She's woke and she's been woke for about an hour now. She's just resting; drifting in and out of consciousness.

She decided to treat me like a pillow and sleep on my chest with both her legs entangled around one of mine. She's directly above my heart.

I wonder what she is thinking. She has to hear my heart or feel my body heat. I might not be as hot as the others but I am still hot to a human and my heart is definitely inhuman.

_I don't think I can let her go._

I look at her creamy skin, her plump rosy lips, her doe eyes and luxurious hair and I am definite that I can't let her go. Even if she did leave me for _him _I would make her see reason. I know she doesn't love me the same way I do but I know I am the best person for her not some dead asshole and his creepy family.

_I can't let her go._

But how will she accept me. Sam said that they believe I might have imprinted on her so that makes Bella my soul mate but I don't know how she feels. Sure she feels the physical part but I don't know how she feels the emotional part. She is still so attached to that Cullen jerk. Even though she sees me as a friend she is my world. I don't know what I would do without her. Clara's words ring through my head that Bells will leave me. She'll leave me again and again. Shattering my heart.

As my brain bubbles up my memories of my abduction my rational mind is suppressed by my feelings. I feel worthless and disgusting and in turn I began to feel like I would deserve all that pain.

_God have mercy on my soul._

As sick as that sounds. Rationally, I ruminate over old Quil's little speech but I have this irrational feeling that I don't deserve happiness. She knows I'm a werewolf but she doesn't know about my vampire half. I was already born a monster but now…now it's like I'm worst. Something disgusting, tainted and evil.

_God have mercy on me._

If I didn't leave my house all those years ago then I would have been fine. If I wasn't such a stupid naïve punk of a child then I wouldn't be so fucked up. If I would have fought back a little more then I wouldn't have been fuckin' rrrrra…rrr-Shit. I can't even say it because I'm such a weakling.

_God have mercy._

I want my life back. I didn't want to see all those murders and the other boys screaming their heads off. I didn't want to be so drugged and so much in pain that I didn't even know when they were taking my clothes off. I didn't want to be bitten. I didn't want to see my sisters crying every night or my watch my father lose himself. I want a time when my mom was still alive and the only problems I had to worry about were what I should write on my Christmas list to Santa Claus.

_God mercy. _

Everything seems so dark and lost. I have my pack and some schizophrenic version of my mother but I feel so broken. It's like I've fallen. I didn't have a perfect life but I was…happy and I didn't feel so dirty. I am falling but I haven't hit bottom yet.

_Mercy. _

**BPOV**

I lie awake going in and out of sleep. Jacob's arm has swerved around my waist while I settle on his chest; listening to his fast heart beat. I want to know more about him; I know he has been keeping secrets from me and I want to know who that vampire woman was and…and… Ugh! Too many questions. I latch on the Jacob because I am afraid that he would leave me too.

I can't believe that I never thought about love. Sure I wanted him but am I in love with him like I was with Edward. I don't know. Jacob made the burning hole go away and made me happy. I definitely see him as a best friend but as a lover. Great now I sound like a hypocrite, just a few hours ago I was ready to rip his clothes off and fuck him senseless and now I can't even decide if I love him or not. I just don't want him to leave me…I just need time.

I feel his arms squeeze around me and I look up to see his face oddly shiny in the moonlight that flowed through his window. I touch his face to find it wet…was he crying? He seems so sad all the time and so tense. I hope Quil was telling me the truth when he asked me to leave and I hope that vampire girl hasn't done anything to Jake.

He looks down at me and I am immediately startled because his eyes were… were glowing.

**JPOV**

I feel a cool hand rest against my cheek. As it slides in a comforting motion I feel wetness. I'm crying again. I look down and see Bella with her eyes wide with alert.

"Jake, your eyes…what's wrong with your eyes" she said with worry twisting her face. I stared at her with confusion as she sat up, straddling me and leaning closer and flicked on the small lamp next to my bed.

"Your eyes are glowing Jake", she said with her nose almost touching mine. She smelled like heaven. I had hard time telling my mind to move her because I wanted her to stay exactly where she was. Her soft hands were caressing my face in an effort to examine my weird eyes. If this was any other moment I probably would have tried to kiss her but instead I was filled with apprehension.

'Oh shit' I thought. I gently grabbed her hips and try to roll her over but she quickly links her arms around my neck. This position is highly uncomfortable since she is pressed against some very sensitive places. I am really trying my best to keep my body relaxed.

"It's nothing… I just have to start wearing contact lenses and they, um…they um", I couldn't think of a lie that could hide the glowing and she quickly saw through my very lame excuse.

" I realize now that you are not wearing contact lenses because your pupils don't dilate but I want to know what's wrong with your real eyes…is it your wolf part", she said the last part in a whisper. I was so thrown back with that quick deduction that I was speechless. I didn't even know she noticed those things about me. I should have just moved her instead of letting her look at my eyes.

I mumbled a 'yeah' and I quickly moved her and got up to go to the bathroom but she latched onto my arm and tried to pull me back into bed. I tried to yank my arm away when she moved both of her hands to wrap around my waist. "Can I see your real eyes Jake" I hear her whisper, her soft breath fanning across my spine. My resolve is waning again. It's as if I can't say no to her. "Please", I hear her whisper over and over again as she gently place small kisses across my back. I hold back a groan. When she begs it's a mix between an annoyance and a major turn on. The burn in my throat increases and I am quickly brought back to reality. Bella doesn't love me. She doesn't know who she loves yet. My heart began to hurt a little. I can't leave her though… the pain would be too much right now. Imprint bonds are too strong.

I grasp her small hands and unravel her arms whispering a soft 'no, maybe later'. I didn't turn around because I did not want to see her face. My confidence would have shattered if I saw her sad eyes. I walk towards my front door to get some fresh air. She didn't run after me this time instead I heard little feet patter and my bed creaking meaning that she crawled back into bed.

**BPOV**

"No", I hear his deep voice say and I am immediately hurt. He won't tell me anything. I have to find this entire situation out by myself. I immediately feel guilt at my hurtful thoughts. I haven't' been truthful to him either …I can't even tell him that I love him. Of course he would feel skeptical of my emotions and I don't know what he been through. He probably just needs some time to think. He did say 'maybe later' so that gives me hope.

I can't bear to be away from him too long. I don't want to go through another 'bitch in heat' episode so I decided to curl up in his sheets on his side of the bed. He has to come back home sometime and when he does I will be waiting for him.

**JPOV**

As I got closer to the door my throat began slowly caught on fire. My stomach growled painfully and my already hot blood felt like it was going to burst out of my skin. I sniffed the air and I smelled the most delicious scent. It smelled funny though and I wondered why any of the others guys caught the scent. As a matter of fact I didn't hear anyone, no thoughts or anything but I was so gone in the scent that I really did not care. I felt my body tingling and I slowly began walking towards the scent in the woods as if in a daze and before I could start running in a full sprint I felt my body contort and I looked down to see paw prints.

I stilled haven't mastered this whole transformation thing yet but I didn't care I just wanted to get to that scent. The sun slowly picked out amongst the blanket of clouds and hit a strange sight running behind a grove of trees. A wisp of fire engine red hair breezed by and I saw red. I don't know what she was trying to do and I didn't care. I was just overtaken by such hunger. I pushed my speed to the limit and when she tried make a sharp turn I caught her. I tackled her to the ground and she bit me. I realized then that she was a vampire as I felt the slight burn of venom. I saw her mouth moving but I did not hear her any noise. My ears were filled with the sound of my blood rushing. Before she could get any leverage I bit into her neck. Once the blood spilled onto my tongue I could not stop. I ended up ripping her neck out. Her weak hits lessened and I unintentionally turned back into my human form. I kept drinking though. Her blood was way too sweet for me to stop and I was so hungry. Eventually her fighting stopped and the blood from her neck began to slow but I wanted more. I bit everywhere that had an artery until I couldn't taste anything else. I was sated enough to get some of my bearings back.

I looked down to crumbled figure before me and I dropped to my knees and vomited. I had killed her. Her blood red eyes not dull and lifeless and her skin blue-pale and cracked. But…but she was a vampire. She was that vampire that was with Lester at school that day. They…they were real! But how did they get across the line. "I am supposed to kill her", I rationalized with myself. She was the one Sam and them talked about while I was getting my tattoo the 'red head vamp' so I just did them a big favor but why did I feel so horrible. This whole coincidence was weird. I never felt my pack members or heard their thoughts and their could have been no way she could have gotten so far into the reservation without someone picking up her scent. Suddenly I heard something like a series of gun shots and I felt them hit me. A bullet but instead of bouncing off of me like it normally would it sunk into me. It actually had hurt. It actually started to burn. They all had hit the left side of my body mostly along my rip cages. They were like poison and the burn started to travel through my blood system causing me to lose my stability and drop to the wet ground.

"Wow, Jacob you are such a big boy", I turned around and I swore I saw a ghost. He still had his buzz cut and same red eyes. And his Glasgow smile. Lester.

I couldn't move. It felt like I was a kid again with his mere presence making my blood run cold. He glanced at the dead vampire on the forest floor and did a 'tsk, tsk'.

"What a pity", he said "We both hated werewolves and I didn't know that Bella girl she was talking about but all I cared about was her hatred of werewolves. I knew she would be able to help me find you since I know you stayed around here some where but too bad she just wasn't strong enough. She was a little arrogant and that was her downfall… she underestimated your _new_ abilities and certain hunger". His eyes racked across my body and I remembered with a shudder that I was still naked. He said the last part with a smile further deforming his face. He knew I was a hybrid.

"Oh well, spilled milk. I finally found you Jacob. You were such a sweet angel when Anne brought her to us. Sure you fought a little but once the drugs kicked in you were knocked out like sleeping beauty. And you were so different. Nice dark tanned skin, silky long hair and once I had you fully under me you stopped fighting. Yeah, you were a good fuck. I have missed you so much and even Anne has expressed some feelings in seeing you again. " He slowly walked to me with that creepy Glasgow smile. He was a foot away from me. I was paralyzed. The only thing I could think about was how I could not fight back. The bullets had already drained my strength. He began to reach down almost as if to caress my face.

He was an inch away when I heard someone sharply scream my name and a pain worst than the burn erupted from my chest. It was as if someone was trying to pull my ribs apart. And I started having weird flashes of Bella. Bella scared, Bella in pain, Bella just hurting and I figured out what was happening. This was all a trap and Anne…Anne had that weird delusional power so…so that's why no one felt these vamps. They were all under Anne's spell.

I had to save Bella. She was running west towards the water. Lester had not stop to hear the scream so I knew that he had planned all of this. He just kept looking at me with his blood red eyes. "We've all have missed you Jacob", with that disgustingly low voice I saw Nathan walk out from behind Lester. 'How the hell did he get here without me seeing him' I cried in my mind. This was too fucked up. I couldn't smell anything, my vision frequently blurred and I couldn't move. "It took us a while to find you Jacob", Nathan began while crouching down to my level "your scent just disappeared and even when we looked around this shit hole town for you we could never find you and sometimes when we caught your scent it would be somewhere in Canada or Alaska even, we were getting a big run around. And we couldn't just ransack the place like I wanted because there were actually vampires who occupied this area and we do practice etiquette contrary to your beliefs. But once we found the little traitor who was protecting you we decided to pay you and that bitch a visit."

When he finished Lester disappeared and brought back a very bloody Clara. Her dress, my mother's dress was ripped in various places and she was covered in bite marks. They were slowly healing. I jerked trying to make myself move but I could not get up. Whatever they shot me with was paralyzing me. I heard Nathan chuckle before saying "A lot of that folklore was plain bullshit but there are some that are true and the best one is silver nitrate. Werewolves can touch silver but once ingested especially with this special chemical compound it can severely weaken and more than likely kill a werewolf. I didn't want you dead yet so this solution is thoroughly diluted but it still works. And Clara has not eaten in a while so she was also weak enough for us to capture her quite easily. Well enough chit-chat let's go home." He was lifting me up and pulling me over his shoulder when I heard "I can't keep there minds closed for long, we need to start moving". Lester growled at Anne and said "What happened to the human?" , " the little tramp jumped off a cliff into the ocean, I didn't know if she could swim so I caught her a pulled her up onto the shore, she wasn't breathing", Nathan rolled his eyes and nodded for them to leave.

'Bella can't be dead' I thought to myself. My chest felt like it was ripping itself apart but I remember Sam telling me that once an imprint dies the other follows. I am in a load of pain but my heart is still fluttering but it hasn't stopped yet.

As my eyesight caught the familiar decrepit mansion my heart impossible sped up. I was scared but I knew I had to survive. I had too many people depending on me and I wanted to see my Bella again. I got out the first time and I would do it again.

_God have mercy on me._

**So Jacob is captured again but there is hope that Bella will not die. But what will Bella do when Alice sees her jump? Will she run to save Edward or will she stay? Is Jacob going to save himself or will the pack somehow break out of the spell? What will happen to Harry and Billy?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	13. Deja Vu

**As always I own nothing.**

**JPOV**

I fought to stay awake and try to catch anything familiar that would help when I escape. I don't know how far we traveled but wherever we landed there were patches of snow on the ground. I didn't need to move my head to realize we had already made it to the house. It was déjà vu all over again.

_Anne, with her dirty blond hair and blood red eyes that were no longer hidden by contacts, led me to the door to this disgusting house. The paint had already peeled off leaving behind dirty patches of its former self grating against molded wood. The had the look that it once was a bright cherry red with a polished gold knob and clear windows but now the dark red almost crimson paint marred by years of debris bubbled against the wood looking like it had been afflicted with small pox. The knob was almost black with tarnish and the window was boarded. All of the windows of the house were boarded. _

_I felt true fear for the first time and stopped myself from my small trot before touching the steps leading up to the house. The step bent inward as if it could not support my own small weight. _

"_Now, now Jacob, don't keep you family waiting", she said with a wickedly sweet smile and her eyes lit up more._

"_No this isn't Harry's house, let me go, NOW!" I screamed trying to tear my arm away from the witch. _

_She simply giggled with that sugary voice of hers and pulled a little harder which sent me reeling into the wooden steps. I was such a scrawny little kid with absolutely no muscles, no manly voice and short as hell so that little push felt like a car hit me. I landed face first that caused the already molded wood to crack. The hand that I was going to catch myself with went through the wood causing splinters and cuts that were immediately filled with whatever organisms lived within the soft earth under the steps. My head was killing me and I was very dizzy as the lady picked me up with a sharp scowl muttering a "You are so lucky that I have already eaten and have some control over my hunger", I had no idea what she meant since I was too busy nursing my face. When I looked at my hand I saw blood. My blood. My forehead was cut and I was bleeding badly. _

_I felt like I was going to pass out until the door to the house opened revealing the scariest man I had met so far. It wasn't his blood red eyes or his muscular frame no it was his face. It was cut up the sides like a twisted smile. It looked diseased and it was stitched together in a vain attempt to heal the wound. The skin around the stitches swelled. _

_He smiled at me. It wasn't a sweet smile like Anne's. It was a dangerous smile. _

"_Well Anne, looks like you've brought me a new friend", he licked his lips and walked towards me, grabbed me by the collar. I thought he was going to hit me but instead he licked some of the blood off my face. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and they locked on mine. I was too scared to look away. "And he smells delicious, what's his name?", he added with his voice dropping an octave and becoming husky. Anne told him my name. He never left my eyes._

"_Well Jacob, my name is Lester, you and me are going to be the best of friends…we are going to get very acquainted", he finished the last part with another lick to my forehead. And another and another until the pain stopped like he healed it._

_Anne cleared her throat with curious eyes._

"_We can't have him coming in injured he'd die too quickly", Lester said with a shrug and started licking my arm. 'Die, I was supposed to die, just like mommy' I thought to myself. I still couldn't move. He just kept staring at me and it was like my feet were filled with cement. He then dragged me by my shirt into the house with Anne, closed the door and locked it. _

I was in the same situation as I was back then but I did see a new guy. I heard Lester within my cloudy mind explaining that the black haired lanky guy was Matt. He had tattoos everywhere and all satanic. He had a syringe waiting for me and my mind kept reeling back.

_Before I could blink there was another guy in front of me who did not look as scary but his red eyes said different. Lester told me he was Nathan. Nathan had a syringe in his hand, Lester pushed me forward and held me at an angle so my left shoulder was facing Nathan. I could not get a glimpse of the house before I was stuck. The drug they stuck me with made me immediately go limp and my mind became a cotton ball._

The syringe they gave me this time was full of that silver stuff. I felt numbness and distortion but I also felt another trail of fire. They continued to carry me to my most haunted place that held the worst memories. The walls lined with axes, butcher knives and whips just like the last time.

_As they dragged me through the house I noticed a young woman with dark hair and pale skin. She cocked her head to the side and she starred at me. I blinked and she was gone. I couldn't hear anything but I noticed a quick overshadow of darkness. I was being dragged down some stairs…no… now I was carried. My head was tilted back so I could see the railing that was increasingly swallowed by the darkness. I saw a butcher's wet dream, axes and knives among every surface. I was later told that ripping apart their victims was too original while an axe or knife could keep the memory alive. Every chop would produce a beautiful scream and a sharp ring once it hit the bone. I blinked and I was being placed into a cage full of some little creatures. They jumped up from their wide eyed positons and started screaming "Let me out" or something of the like but they did not step one foot towards him. Only fighting with their voices. _

I was thrown back into the cage but this time no little creatures only me. The cage was locked and they chained Clara onto the floor. The chains criss crossing across her back like an X. Her beautiful face shoved into the cold, wet cement. She looked dead.

_They shivered at different corners of the cage. I noticed that they had regular eyes and their clothes were tattered but they were still normal clothes. The drugs were still working so I couldn't move. I guess once the door closed to my new prison one of them found the courage to crawl to me. Upon further inspection I found out that he was a boy like me. His was emaciated and his eyes were dull but he looked human. The others gathered around me. One of them spoke up with a hoarse voice _

"_The drugs will wear off after they are done with the initiation, they want you completely immobile for some reason", he said with a blank face. _

"_Maybe we should keep him away from all of that pain and kill him", one spoke who still resided in a corner. "No James we can't do that", the one over me said "Yeah, we could Elliot, it would be a service to mankind", Elliot ignored James and told me to just ignore him also. I wanted to ask about this initiation but my throat felt too swollen. _

Again my throat feels too swollen and my body full of burning lead. It was happening almost exactly the same as before and I felt the cold prickles of fear line my stomach at the thought of the initiation. I wondered if they would re-initiate me. My fears were answered as I Lester walking down without his shirt just like before. I looked over at Clara who was still face down and still slowly draining blood. He unlocked the door and jerked me out by my neck onto the wet cement. "I am so happy that I don't have to undress like I did the last time", he said with a chuckle and I heard the distinct sound of a belt buckle clinking. "You smell like a wet dog and you have been out in that dirty little world. Oh Jacob, you need to be purified. You use to smell just like me and now…" he left the sentence hanging as if to add more justice to his words. I tried to growl but it only came out as a small whimper.

It was happening again. I felt his clawed fingers grip my waist again. He pushed me into the floor; my stomach flat against the cement. But unlike in the past he took his sweet time. He kissed between my shoulder blades; along my spine. His fingers threaded through my scalp each second applying more pressure until her broke through the skin. His claws continued to rake down my back leaving large gashes that spilled ruby red. He slowly licked careful to miss the wounds and only savoring my blood. I heard a growl from behind me and before I could register what was happening he speared me.

I could already feel the trail of blood down my legs leaving them sticky. It felt like I was being ripped into or like my insides were being ripped out of me and pushed back in. I felt nauseated but I didn't want to throw up. I wanted to scream so badly but I didn't want to give him that satisfaction but I couldn't help the grunts that escaped. I thought he would end soon but he just kept on going and going. In, out, in and out with the force of a freight train. His grip was so tight that he pierced my skin.

But, oh no, he was not satisfied at all; he immediately slowed up almost savoring the feel. I really wanted to throw up now. He reached around, under me and grabbed my penis. He began to slowly pump.

I tried to fight it back. This was so wrong. I was wrong but my body ignored all the pain it was previously in and reacted. I couldn't make it go back down and I heard him chuckle. I wanted to cry now. This was worst than last time. He didn't even take this long last time or times. I felt heat pool in my stomach after a while and it was not the silver.

It twisted and coiled. I tried to move to get away from these feelings but I was overpowered. I felt the build up and I couldn't stop it. My world went white. I vaguely remember his ice cold seen burning my already torn insides. When I came to I was on my back with him looking down at me. He had the most obnoxious smirk on his lips. I saw his bite his own arm and suck out the blood and hold it in his mouth. He then quickly kissed my lips spilling his dead blood into my mouth. He covered my mouth with his hand and punched me in the stomach making me swallow. The only thing I could hope for is that one person could not have two bonds.

His smug demeanor changed as quickly as it came. "You left me. You little brat", he said through clenched teeth " You left me so I wanted to make sure that you could never leave me no matter how hard you tried. Do you have any idea how much I have SUFFERED?" with that last yell he punched me in the face; fracturing my jaw bone. He hit then proceeded to hit me all over my torso leaving purple bruises in his wake and many broken bones. I couldn't breathe; he broke 3 or 5 ribs. My stomach felt like it was doused with acid. I felt his teeth latch onto my skin once, twice, three times? I lost count. I don't know what he did but he grabbed my already cracked face and I think he gave me more of his own blood. It tasted dead and cold. I started to feel better. I felt the cold hard metal of the cage and I heard him close the door.

Even with the blood healing my wounds the silver negated the effects so the wounds healed platelet by platelet. I could feel my skin trying to tighten to push together and heal the bleeding. I simply laid down on the cold fold. My back felt like it had been split into. I felt beyond disgusted and I was really nauseated.

I looked over at Clara and I saw two bright amber eyes staring back at me. I barely heard her screams and cries for my pain to she had tears I am pretty sure they would be falling.

* * *

'Jacob' I heard her voice but her mouth did not move 'Jacob,' she said again.

I decided to play along 'Yeah', I answered back 'Oh good I thought his blood would override mine bond', she said with a painful sigh of relief.

'Jake…I am so sorry I couldn't save you this time… I was so stupid…I waited to eat and when I was about to it was too late. I couldn't help you then but I can help now. I have some of my energy back even though I am still weak.' She said.

'It's fine… we just have to figure out a way to get out of here', he said with a fuzzy brain.

'Okay. Jacob I left a note for your pack, I had a vision a few minutes before he caught me, I knew that probably no one would ever know with Anne's abilities and don't worry about Bella. Anne can hold off on our scents but your pack was still patrolling the forest so I am sure that once we left they immediately caught her scent. I visited Billy and gave him some blood. I saved most of my energy because I knew fighting would be in vain so I have a plan that will include my powers. Don't try to communicate back to me just listen; you are too weak to do anything else'.

She told me her plan and we waited.

* * *

**POV**

'Hey I think I smell something', Leah called out to the others. She was patrolling the reservation when she smelled a human but she also smelled something like rotten candy: vampire. She ran over to the beach and caught Bella Swan.

She called out to the rest and quickly phased and changed before going to Bella.

"Bella", she yelled trying to wake her. Her heart beat was strong so she hoped that she had just drunk too much sea water but what bothered her most was the smell. There was no way a vampire could have gotten through. Almost everyone was patrolling the area. Sam and the others ran up to the scene. Embry kneeled down on the other side of Leah.

"Do you guys smell vampire", Jared said with confusion. The rest tilted their heads up, sniffing and all confirmed the smell with the same confusion. It was like a light bulb illuminated in their brains; filtering through the darkness. The smell was fresh; they had left 20 minutes maybe 30 tops. Embry kneeled down on the other side of Bella and caressed her face. He and Leah were both thinking of ways to wake you up.

"Yeah," Seth said "but we were all around here and…" he ended with wrinkled brows locked in thought.

"What are we going to do about Bella", Embry said to Sam. Sam opened his mouth to say something

_Cough!_

The whole group quickly turned their heads to the prone woman lying on the beach. She coughed again and her eyes fluttered open.

"Jacob", she whispered hoping that the hot hand was his but when she opened her eyes she saw everyone except Jacob.

"Bella, your okay", Embry replied while helping her up into a sitting position.

"Where's Jacob", her hoarse voice asked. The group looked at each other as if wondering the same thing.

"He's at home, I smelled him there", replied Leah "No", said Bella he was being chased by some vampires.

"No Bella, we were all around the rez borders there was no way a vampire could have gotten-" before Sam could stop Paul Bella screamed "NO!", there were a whole group of vampires and I was being chased by one. I just know one of them mush have caught Jacob he was out here in the forest somewhere". They all looked stunned.

"They were all out here", Sam spoke. "Yes, one of the vampires, the one before that Embry saw left a note and disappeared while another jumped through Jacob's window into the room. She was toying with me and let me run into the woods". Bella spoke with an exasperated sigh. She was on the verge of tears.

"We will look for Jacob but we need to get you to a hospital first", began Sam. "No I want to stay on the reservation and wait for Jacob", replied Bella. "Bella you need medical help", Sam tried to reason. "I don't need anything besides wouldn't it be safer if I stayed on the reservation than going to a hospital or even back home", Bella said her eyes flickering to each member.

"I agree", Seth's shy voice spoke up, Leah glared daggers at him "She would definitely be safer, she could provide us with information about the abduction and I think we all need to stay together. Basically a whole group of vampires ran through here and we didn't know anything about it." Seth's little deduction persuaded Sam who let Bella stay with him and Emily until they found Jacob or at least found out what the hell was going on.

Bella rode on Sam's back to his house on the reservation. Once there she called her father and explained that she was spending the night with Emily. Emily made up the guest room for her to rest in. Once on the soft bed Bella felt the drain of today's events and immediately felt the exhaustion; however, she was still restless because her heart pulled to Jacob. She felt the burning that she felt when Jacob was going through his transformation and she felt lonely. She wanted her Jacob back and healthy in her arms but she also felt guilty. She had not decided exactly where Edward stood within her heart. Jacob had saved her from her depression and the way her heart pulled to him proved that she couldn't stay away from him too long but she still loved Edward. He was gone and he broke her but she still loved him as just plain stupid as it sounds. This was just all so strange. One day she was crying over Edward and then as if overnight she started wanting, even lusting, for Jacob and wanting to have him everywhere. Before she could resolve her turmoil she fell into a dreamless sleep.

8888888888888888888

"Quil, Jared, and Leah go check out the Black's house. The rest come with me were going to investigate the areas with the heaviest leech smell. We meet back up in 2 hours", Sam said in his living room. With that having been said they left.

"I smell leeches all over this place", Quil said in his wolf form. "Yeah, it smells like bleach and leeches", Jared added. "I think I smelled this before…the bleach smell earlier today but it disappeared before I catch onto it" Leah added. They changed back into their human forms, changed and walked into the house. They were immediately hit with two totally different smells; there was the weird bleach smell and another smell that was completely a vampire. One was slightly older than the other so they deduced that one had appeared before the other. Upon looking into Jacob's bedroom they noticed that there was a slight struggle. They smelled vampire and Bella Swan. The room was not in utter chaos but there was a broken lamp and the sheets were strewn around. Leah noticed a note on the floor. It reeked of bleach vampire. She opened it and it read:

_Jacob has been taken by vampires._

_You were not aware because of their gift of delusion. _

_He is in Alaska._

_Hurry._

"Shit", Quil said while they all ran outside to phase and find Sam.

Sam and the others had found the remains of Victoria and also Jacob's scent. The vampires scent and Jacob's went north. Quil voice entered his mind and explained to him what they found at the house.

'Dammit!, Everyone follow Jacob's scent, we have to hurry', Sam ordered.

'What about that mind fuck trick of theirs', Paul asked. 'Wait for my orders, we have to save Jacob right now', Sam finished.

88888888888888888

Anne and Matthew grumpily trudged down the stairs holding a bowl of water and something that barely passed as edible.

"Okay you stupid mongrel time to eat", she said with a small chuckle.

"Yeah, we don't want you to die too soon", he said while tapping a syringe full of the fatal silver solution.

'Get ready to jump when they unlock the door', Jacob heard Clara say.

He kept his head down, back hutched, one leg bent under his body, the other out and slightly bent at the knee to look as if he was drained instead of a half battle crouch. The top of the cage bumped against his head his hands steadied on both sides brushed against the steel walls, his outward leg bent because his foot pressed against the cross stitch wire.

Anne opened the cage and set the food down. She grabbed his foot and dragged him forward making him slouch onto his back but not noticing his tense hands. She pulled his foot out and looked for a vein between his toes for the syringe. Her grip loosening as she assumed he was thoroughly drained. As Matthew began to make the final tap for a vein Jacob ripped his foot away pulling a surprised Anne into the cage. He jettisoned his bent foot to Matthew face knocked his head in an odd angle and hearing a snap. He grabbed Anne's head and snapped her neck. He then jumped out of his prison to run over and free Clara from her chains. He could not help her up though because he immediately heard the fast steps of the two other vampire inhabitants. He used the element of surprise and hit in the darkness under the stairs until Nathan was half way down the stairs. He jumped up and pounced on his back effectively grabbing his head; however, he did not see Lester with a larger syringe full of silver.

Before he stabbed the syringe into Jacobs back they both heard a crash and another roar. Lester threw Jacob back down the stairs just as a huge black wolf rammed into the too small door way ripping his teeth into the Nathan's face. Another wolf jumped over the black one and latched himself onto Lester's neck.

Jacob could have cried once he saw his pack brothers but pushed that happiness down with the need to escape that Hell hole. He grabbed Clara and piggy backed her across his brothers who were tearing apart all of the vampires in the area and ran through the now demolished house to outside. The sun was just glimmering across the skyline meaning that it was rising.

He could hear a howl behind him but he could not will himself to stop and say anything only run home. He felt his body shaking with so many emotions. He was angry, guilty, sorrowful, embarrassed, humiliated, tired and just so hurt. Sometime during his run through the land unprotected by the La Push wolves he phased, Clara, smelling animals nearby and regaining her strength jumped off of him and into the trees. He still continued. The farther away Clara traveled the more her blood manipulation wore off. He steadily began to feel exhausted, his wounds began to open leaving droplets of blood amongst the foliage but he was almost home.

He touched the steps of his house, his door wide open as if welcoming him in. He felt himself calm and phase back while walking into the house. His legs felt like jell-o , his skin burned and rippled with the effects of the silver, his wounds oozed blood, his head swam. Even though he made it out he still could not help the sliver of fear crawl up his spine, he could not help moan of pain that escaped his lips, he could not help the desire to cry. He felt broken all over again. He grabbed the quilt his mother made when she was alive and dragged himself across the sofa curling into the warmth and exhaling as if to calm his invisible tears. Not caring that he was still naked and dirty with scars. He laid there and after a couple of minutes managed to go against his vampire nature and slept.

**I have been watching way too much true blood but I think it has a nice effect with the way I want my story to go. It's not like I am doing a cross over just little tidbits here and there. Spent a lot of time on this one and was the most emotionally draining but I had to write it to get my point across. It will make the ending all the better. Jacob rules!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Alone to Damnation

**I do not own Twilight and it is probably for the best because it would be extremely dark. **

_Darkness._

_Cold._

_Wet._

_I feel like I'm in a void of darkness. I'm freezing but I'm numb. I'm still naked. _

_I blink and I am no longer in darkness but in the forest. _

_I blink and I see Sam and the others. There smiling faces and bodies radiating heat. I blink and there hanging from the trees with bloodied ropes that cut into there necks. I watch as there bodies swing back and forward with the blood slowly leaking down there bodies._

_I try to scream but I can't. I blink again and there gone._

_I hear something behind me and I turn around it's…Bella._

_She's running to me with her arms outstretched and love pours from her beautiful smile and bright eyes. For some reason I blink and she's on the ground with her neck ripped open. The blood her eyes starring up into the sky; lifeless. _

_I feel my chest constricting, I try to call out to her but nothing comes out. I feel my strength leaving me as I fall to my knees. Everything buckles and fills with lead. _

_I blink again and I see my dad in his wheel chair. I blink again and his head is disconnected from his body. I feel my blood begin to burn and my stomach clench. I feel nauseated. I blink again and he's still there with his head lopped to the side but this time Sue and Harry's next to him. I blink and they're dismembered this went on forever each of my family members appearing and dying within a blink of an eye. I couldn't do a thing just lay there with each death breaking a bone or compressing a lung. _

_The last person was my mother with her entire right side mangled just like the truck had hit her. I blink again and she was gone but in her place was my worst nightmare: Lester._

_I remember the pack tearing him apart but here he was in the flesh with that Glasgow smile. _

_I blinked and I saw his feet an inch away from my nose. He lifted me up off the ground by my neck. _

"_Well, well…look at what you've done Jacob…I thought you just ate vampires but I guess you eat humans as well", I looked confused and I blinked again. Death was all around me but I felt… full. It felt like I just had eaten that red-head vampire but that doesn't make since because I don't have hunger for humans. _

_Lester pushed me away and I was somehow able to stand on my own again; painful but the weight was gone. "You act so hurt about your little family but your changing into a monster like us. In the blink of an eye you changed into a monster and your pathetic family is dead in the blink of an eye. Funny how things can change… the heart darkens…the hunger gains control…your life is forever altered…but don't despair you still have me". I jumped back the action caused a jolt of fire to bruise the nerves of my feet. I don't even remember killing anyone but that's when I tasted it. My mouth swelled with blood. The distinct taste of werewolf, human and even the blood of my Bells swirled through my mouth. _

_But I don't remember anything. I just blinked and I couldn't even move. As if reading my mind he said "In the blink of an eye you lose control and are helpless". _

_I start to hyperventilate. That's not true. My feet fill with lead again as he begin to walk to me. "But that's alright because you still have me…" he opened his arms out wide._

"_And me", I looked over and Clara, walking over to me, stepped on Bells body immediately crushing her ribcage. "I told you that you would always have me and I would always love you."_

"_And me. And me. And me" I heard all over Nathan, Matt and Anne. All stepping on the body of family with arms wide open. They circled me and began to hug me, kiss me and bite me._

"_I love you so much, Jacob"._

"_Your family is just a sack of meat, they don't love you"._

"_We love you"._

"_You want to stay with us"._

"_If you don't your going to kill everyone"._

"_Wake up and realize where you belong"._

"_Wake up"._

"_I love you"._

"_Wake up, Jake"._

"I love you, Jacob".

"Hey wake up man".

I heard familiar voices and I slowly opened my eyes to a million pairs of brown ones trained on me. My eyes felt swollen and my body was full of needles. I was freezing. The silver was still reacting.

"Oh Jacob, your alive", I heard Bella say with fresh tears dancing in her eyes.

"Dude, your heart rate and body temperature are not in a good range… what did they give you", I heard Quil say. Bella's pale hand reached out and felt my forehead. "He feels cool though, isn't that okay",

Leah scoffed and replied with an irritated voice "No, he needs to be hot genius", she said with a sneer. I growled at her insult but it only came out as a whimper.

"Don't talk Jacob whatever they gave you is making you weak", Seth said. 'No shit' I thought to myself as I felt another tremor of fire course up my spine making my back arch slightly causing more tremors to race up. Bella with hurtful but curious eyes cocked her head to the side, chewing her bottom lip. The scene would have been adorable for me if I didn't remember my dream. Her neck ripped open and eyes lifeless.

_In the blink of an eye_.

I really wouldn't have the strength to kill my family, would I? Clara told me that I had a taste for vampire blood not human blood but what if Lester's blood would make me more blood thirsty to the point that I wouldn't care about tasting human or vampire blood. Another tremor raced through my spine and again I was lifted off of the couch but this time I thought about what Lester did in the cage. My back arched when I came. I was being raped but my body enjoyed it. I'm such a sick fuck.

"Jake we need to get you into the bathroom so we can bandage you wounds", I was broken out of my thoughts by Sam's deep voice. "Yeah man your still bleeding even after all this time", Embry added as he lifted his now blood covered hand from my blanket covered thigh. I didn't even know he was touching me …actually I didn't notice a lot of things. I was so caught up in my own thoughts I didn't even notice there were fewer people in the room. Only Sam, Embry and Bella were around me. I blinked back to reality as Bella moved, the sun hitting her face illuminating her whole body like gold. I then noticed that was not the gold of a sunset but of a sunrise. How long have I been out?

"What day is it?", I croaked out. All three looked a little surprised at my strained voice but Embry answered "Well, you've been out for about 2 days.

"Two days", I yelled going into a half sitting position only to immediately regret that decision and slam back down on the couch. Pain ripped up my back as the wounds were stretched. My throat felt like it had small scratches in the lining. The groan escaped before I could stop it. I felt a cold hand on my chest and I opened my eyes to see Bella's chocolate brown looking back at me. The pain subsided slightly as my love for her re-blossomed in my bruised chest. I barely heard her "Silly don't move so much", with a small smile that contrasted with her worried eyes. When she removed her hand she quickly looked down on my chest and looked back at her hand. "Jake your bleeding so much", she whispered as I looked down I noticed a barely healing gash on my chest. I was beginning to feel self conscious and I moved to pull the blood soaked blanket up further. I felt a hot hand on my arm.

"Come on, let's get you to the bathroom, we need to clean your wounds", I noticed the voice was Sam it was laced with sympathy but still held his alpha confidence. I didn't turn to look at his face I was only worried about what they would see when I left this blanket. I didn't want to be touched, looked over and especially bathed. I didn't want them to see me. I was dirty and my backside was killing me. If I got up they would see everything. All of the scars he put on me, all the dirt and I was still bleeding from where _he_ fucked me. I could still feel his cold hands gripping me. My insides were consumed by flames. I silently wondered if he did almost rip me apart. I felt the burning increase as I once again was jerked back into reality as I felt a slight tug on my arm from Sam.

"Come on, Jake, Bella can go outside until we get you into the bathroom", he said. Embry slowly grabbed the blanket and was trying to get it off me while I heard Bella's leaving footsteps.

I couldn't let them see me. "NO", I shouted grabbing the blanket, pulling it sharply against my chin and snapped back onto the couch thus surprising everyone in the room.

"What? Jacob we need to clean your wounds", Sam said with a surprised tone and tried to slide his hands under me arms to lift me again. I grounded against his hands. "No,no,no, NO! GET OFF ME!" I screamed jerking myself straight up into a sitting position. I hissed as I felt my wounds re-open on my back. I doubled over with my hands desperately flying to my re-injured back and embracing my now aching chest. Sam and Embry at my outburst had jumped back in surprised while Bella stood at the door. The sun hit her at an angle that I could see the glossy beginnings of tears which would explain the sudden ache in my chest. I was hurting my imprint but I just wasn't ready for them to see me yet. Not ready for Bella to see me yet.

"Jacob, your wounds are open and they can quickly become infected, let us help you, you know we can't-"

"Just leave me alone", I cut Sam off "I don't want your help…just leave me be", I said trying to ignore the flames racing up my back.

"No Jacob I am tired of leaving you alone…every time we do something bad happens…I'm not going", Embry said with a pained expression. I could tell I was hurting him. I could tell I was hurting all of them. I was hurting because I was hurting them because I actually really needed them and wanted their help but I was dirty. I didn't deserve it and my heart was too heavy to contain any more feelings. No more hurt, sadness, sorrow, anger and pain.

"Embry's right Jacob we need to stay here and help you", Bella whispered. I could tell she was crying. My heart was aching with each drop of her tears but I couldn't let them stay.

"Just go away and leave me alone", I said with a harsher tone.

Sam seemed to be getting frustrated. "Jacob I am giving you alpha's orders: Let us stay and help you", he said in his alpha voice. When he said that my head popped up despite the pain and since he grabbed my attention he continued "You're being difficult, man. You're in so much pain that you can't even get off the couch and your losing blood lik..."

While he was talking the ends of his lips lost their heavy frown and began curving upward. It stretched, curling into a sewed together distorted smile. His eyes turned blood red and his skin started to lighten while his hair grew a little wavier. He looked just like…just like… _HIM_.

B-b-but it couldn't be him right he was dead. All of the pack ambushed him and the others. All of them had to be dead. But here he was and the conversation went from uplifting to downright suicidal inducing.

"Your losing blood like your mother did when she was hit by that truck. I can smell your delicious blood all the way over here. I would give anything to have you under me again. Watching you writhe and cry out like my own personal whore is almost driving me insane. But I will wait for you to crack because I know you want me. The way you came in my hand proves that your nothing but a pathetic little cock sucker, or better yet my pathetic little cock sucker, you fucki-"

"STOP", I screamed. I tightly closed my eyes, drew my knees up and covered my eyes with my now blood covered fist.

I don't know where every one was and I didn't open my eyes to look I just screamed with all of my might "OUT, OUT, OUT. LEAVE ME ALOOONE", I didn't hear anything. I could feel their body heat though. After a while I heard a sharp intake of air, a gulp and a sniffle. I heard someone shuffle and the heat increased but before it enveloped me I heard heavy foot steps.

"Sam! We need help calming Leah down…We can't even get her out of the parking lot", Quil said frantically.

"What's wrong with her", Embry began. "I'll explain when we phase just lets go", Quil said and I heard his foot steps disappear.

"We can't leave Jake alone again Sam", Embry whispered completely ignoring my outburst. Didn't those idiots listen to me.

"I know …we need someone to stay here with J-", Sam started but something snapped. I felt my blood run hot. I didn't want anyone around me, why weren't they listening.

I ripped my fist from my eyes and mustered by best threat "If anyone stays here I promise they will regret it", they started at me again. Sam knowing he had to act fast said "Fine. Be alone for awhile but Embry and another member are going to patrol the area and keep an eye out to make sure your safe Jacob". Embry nodded and they walked towards to door. Bella stood their as if she wanted to say something but quickly closed her mouth and gave me a watered down smile. They tried to escort her out of the house but she raced out of their grasped, ran over to me and wrapped her arms around me. I couldn't move… I just sat there with her tears smearing on my face and her strawberry scent dancing through my head. She kissed my scarred cheek and whispered _Come back to me soon Jake_ before running outside. I felt my heart constricting from the pain I felt as her smooth arms now covered with my blood left me. They closed the door and I let myself curl up into a ball to try to quell the emotions raging in my chest.

'I hate myself', my mind rambled. I hate what I had become. I was a monster. I was a monster who was somehow a hybrid of what I was supposed to kill. That sounds so twisted. I am even having dreams about killing my family like one of those fucking leeches. I even killed my own father. Father.

"Shit", I whispered. I forgot about my dad. I need to give him blood. I immediately jumped up off the couch only to hit the floor. Although I was still bleeding the blood had dried and crusting sticking my skin to the blanket and the couch. The already stuck blanket tangled around my legs and my quick jerk from the couch similar to the ripping of a band aid left my wounds burning. I was stuck on the floor in the same position for a few minutes. It just hurt too much to move. My wounds were on fire and my muscles were weak. I felt my stomach growl. I felt myself loosing consciousness. I tried to stay awake but my I could not stop the black blotches from covering my eyes. I lost consciousness soon after.

Damn

I heard something click from far away and small padded footsteps. I felt something cold touching me. I smelled something familiar. I heard running water. I was put in the water. It felt…wonderful. I was enveloped in warmth and the smell of fresh soap. It soothed my wounds and aches. I felt something warm on my lips and a cold feeling on my chin. The cold thing was trying to gently pry my mouth open. With my exhaustion winning I eventually let it open my mouth. Once open I felt something warm liquid glide over my tongue. The taste was unlike anything I had every tasted before. It was delicious but it could not come into my mouth fast enough. I started to regain my strength and senses. Before I realized my actions my hand jerked out of the water and I grabbed the cup resulting in my brush amongst the cold things that I realized were hands. I heard a gasp but I didn't care, I was too busy trying to drink every last drop out of that cup. I opened my eyes to see that is was a quart size measuring cup and the hand that I clasped onto was Clara's. She looked different. A little more dark and her eyes held an emotion that I was not used to seeing. Her mouth was slightly ajar in a silent inhale. Once the blurriness left my eyes I fully saw what was in the cup. My heart sped up as I saw its contents.

Blood.

Crimson, warm blood. I threw the cup away in disgust barely missing Clara who was still in some sort of a trance.

"Did you just give me blood", I whispered my voice back and strong.

"Yes", she said with her lips curving into smile sporting her sharpened canines.

"Did you kill someone to get it", I continued "No", she said her smile faltering. The blood was too fresh to come from her or any other vampire from what I could remember from that red-head's blood so it must have come from someone. "Where did you get this from", I asked her my anger growing. "The blood bags were just sitting there –", she said flippantly "Blood bags…you stole from a blood bank", I yelled. She jumped slightly surprised by my outburst and replied "Yes Jacob, but I felt you needed human blood because of the extra venom that was injected into you along with the silver… I merely strolled into the hospital and took some bags that were still slightly warm and ran with them. Human blood is so much more fresh and nourishing than vampire or even human blood…you even smell different…more appealing to me which means that the extra venom must have made a difference". It made sense but I could not get over the fact that I just drank human blood and actually liked it. It was just like my dream. "I thought you said I would only crave vampire blood", I said while looking at one of my wounds slowly close under the water. "And you do but the venom and silver that has entered your body makes you…like the taste of human blood… especially once weakened but I think that you will still prefer vampire blood because you are originally a werewolf. Besides it just a little human blood… it's not like you murdered someone".

"Don't you understand", I retorted to her argument "I'm loosing myself….m-my humanity…by drinking human blood it's as if I am turning into one of those fucking leeches…I want to stay human-",

"Well you are not human anymore Jacob Black, you said it yourself that you are a monster", she cut me off with a sharp voice that I had never heard before. "On that note why would you even want to be human, useless creatures that are too weak and in the end only shrivel up and die. Is that the life you want ! To grow old and die. I understand that this is a big change for you but you need to realize that what you have is 100 times better that being a human. I remember Sarah looking at that guy… Harry Clearwater while he slept hooked up to that ventilator and while her sadness raged within her I could only feel disgust and elation that I did not have to suffer the same fate. I was so happy when I heard that doctor announce that they had to 'pull the plug'.

"What", I whispered. Certainly Harry Clearwater was not dead. He just couldn't be dead and this person could not have been the woman who saved me and cared for me like my mother. "Did you give him my blood", she turned her head at my question and whispered "No",

I want to punch her, kill her, rip out her stupid leech face…I forgot that my mom was in there somewhere, I forgot that she basically saved me twice even if my mother intervened. I saw a monster…I saw her true colors.

"Why Clara, where did this all come from, you were sweet and innocent and kind…so different from the others?", I grounded out feeling betrayed.

"Jacob, Clearwater was dead as soon as they put him on life support and like all humans he was going to die anyway. I knew you and Sarah would have been devastated if Billy died so I agreed with you giving him blood. And I am still the sweet girl that saved you and I am very much in love with you Jacob Black", with that later statement she looked at me with that strange expression earlier "but I am just trying to help you understand the difference between them and us. We have been given a great gift of eternal life and ultimate health, no disease nor can injury harm us. We don't have to shrivel up and die like the rest and in the end us Jake… you and me, can live together forever".

"Live forever, huh, just watching all the people I love pass on to eternal peace while I am stuck here in this hell hole with demons", I whispered before abruptly getting up out of the bathtub startling Clara and completely ignoring my nakedness. This person before me…I don't know what happened…but this monster was not who I thought she was and I don't know where my mother is but I do know that I want to see my dad.

I felt her grab my arm with a plea on her lips but I stopped her "I don't want you and I don't want this so called 'perfect life'. I want to grow old with the love of my dreams and my friends and family. Since I cannot be granted such a better existence I have to grab onto whatever humanity I have left which would be not drinking human blood and living with my Bella…not with you or any other fucking leeches." She seemed taken back by my outburst but her eyes quickly turned dark.

"You still love _her_", she whispered with malice. "Yes", I said with an equally rough tone. "She doesn't love you Jacob, not like I do, I can save you Jacob and make you happy, all she is worried about is her stupid vampire that left her in the forest to die. Even through all of her stupidity you still love her?", I turned my back on her little rant and grabbed my clothes to go see my dad.

"She has no right to your love, _I do_?", with that she grabbed my arm, threw me to the floor and straddled my waist. "You can't fight me back because of our bond Jacob so just sit there like a good little boy and let me show you how much better I am than that stupid Swan", she grabbed my face and kissed me. Grazing her fangs across my lower lip and creating small blood droplets which she greedily lapped up trying to gain entrance into my mouth I felt hard skin grinding into my pelvis. I remembered that I only had time to put on my boxers.

I couldn't push her off me…it was like my power just drained away while she straddled my waist. I felt the blood rushing and my bones were tingling. Before I could phase I felt something sharp enter my arm and immediately my body was engulfed with burning numbness. "I'm sorry Jacob but this is for you own good. I kept a little of the silver for you and for some of you little friends that I knew would try to keep watch but don't worry it will only immobilize you for a short while. As my vision blurred and my muscles went lax I heard Clara damning my mother, I felt her lift me onto her shoulders and somewhere I heard my mother screaming.

Damn.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

My body felt warmer as I regained consciousness. My wounds felt better. They weren't gone but I could feel them healing. Something was out of place though and there was a heavy pressure around my midsection. Under my finger tips was not my cotton sheet of my tiny bed or the rough material of the couch but silk pure silk that glided like cool water across my heated flesh. I smelled saltwater and bleach. Everything came flooding back. I made my eyes open. They were slow and my vision was very blurry. Once the blobs of color became uniformed my grey eyes were met with blood red.

"Clara", I whispered out loud, my rage was heavy but I was still weakened. Her first impression was of something that I could not place. She looked hungry but she also held something else…something that made my hairs stand up. Just like in the bathroom. Once I said her name her slightly opened mouth stretched into a smooth smile. I noticed that the dark look in her eyes intensified. My senses returned to me fully as I felt her small, cold hands intertwine with my now stretched out ones. I also noticed that she wasn't wearing mom's pretty dress…as a matter of fact she was wearing a black lace bra and underwear. I knew my already speedy heart somehow accelerated faster. She never said a word. She only had that smooth smile on my face. For some reason I could not move. It was like all of my strength was sapped. She leaned over and grabbed a glass full of some dark liquid, like red wine. She drunk a whole mouth full of the stuff but did not swallow.

"Clara, what the fu-", before I could finish my sentence her lips crashed onto mine. Her lips were hard like marble and would easily bruise a normal human. I tried to move my head despite my neck and back screaming in protest from the scars but her hands latched themselves onto my face. Instead one of her unclenched hands grabbed my neck causing me to gasp and in that moment she dove to my mouth in what seemed like a kiss. The blood flowed in like a water fall. I tried to wretch my face away but she held on tight.

She released my mouth with a slurp and I growled low in the back of my throat trying to sound threatening. I wanted to rip her throat out. She fed me more blood. More human blood.

"I hate you", I grounded out through clenched teeth. She giggled and kissed my bandaged chest whispering "That little human just has a spell on you, once you drink a little more blood that bond will disappear and you will realize what you truly are and who you are meant to be with".

I scoffed and said "where is my mother", "Oh her, she is probably lost within my body or hopefully in heaven…hell…purgatory…I don't know I was never good with religion" she sighed. "What do you mean", I asked in shock "Well, my sweetheart, the more human blood I drink the more in touch I become with my vampiric side. Since I am guessing that your mother is relatively a good soul she is having a hard time trying to combat my blood lust. Before I tried to stick with animal blood which made me weaker but now I feel invincible. Her weak little emotions or motherly love kept me away from you and she ignored my true feelings for you. Your blood sings to me like a nightingale and I will not let her keep you from me any longer."

"Your MINE Jacob Black…always and forever", She whispered before placing a blood smeared kiss on my cheek. My mind was completely blank. I could not move, I did not know if she had any more silver, I was completely out of ideas. I put the pieces together. I remembered her earlier aggression with Bella and her infatuation that I just assumed was my mother. My mother was the one protecting me and this…this person was always Clara just hidden. Maybe my mother thought that she could control her.

The only thing I could do now until I could think of something was play along with her game and act complacent less I want another shot of silver. Maybe she will believe that

So that's what I did for an unknown number of days. I played a good little boy. I let her give me blood. I slowly feel my need to phase ebb away. I try to keep my rage afloat to feel the presence while the silver wears off. She never tried anything sexually and I am truly grateful. Her hard marble body smelled like dead. Her skin that sparkled like diamonds in the sunlight looked disgusting in my eyes. A fake poser of perfection. She let me walk around the house from time to time but I quickly tired out or she tried to cuddle or some sick shit.

I kept waiting for my mother to resurface. Every once in a while I see Clara's eyes change. When she lays down with me on the bed at night and feigns sleep I see you brow crinkle and she immediately drinks blood. I'm having nightmares again but instead I see Lester's dreams. I could give two shits about his life but what pissed me was that he supposedly saw my mother's death. The drunk driver swerving into her and her scream. That's what I heard her scream. A morbid and heart shattering cry for her life and for her family who she would never see again. I have to dream every night. Every night I hear her scream. It makes me angry and it makes me hate Clara even more. I guess that helps keeping my wolf alive.

I know I am a monster…a hybrid of two dark creatures but I don't want to hurt people. I'm falling…I know it. There's very few reasons for me to live but it doesn't change the fact that I would want to grow old with a family. But if I can just keep a few shreds of my humanity then maybe…maybe I can keep myself from hurting other people. Maybe I can stay with my family. Stay with Bella even if I can't have her forever.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

One day from the night that my body could no longer avoid sleep I felt my bones quiver and the anger I felt boiled over like a pot full of boiling grease. It burned worse that my first time phasing but I was finally able to phase. Clara feeling my trembles in the dead of night raced to get another syringe but I jumped off the bed after her phasing in mid air, latching onto her arm and ripping it out of her socket. She screamed and unfortunately I whimpered feeling a fraction of her pain because of our bond. I ran out with her voice screaming

"Jacob! Come back!...Don't leave me! You'll be sorry…They will never accept you!",

I ignored her screams and ran faster out of vampire territory. I didn't care where I was only that I could smell home. Once I came into range I heard voices. They all stopped momentarily in surprise. I was so happy to see them. I wanted to jump on them and hug them like no tomorrow, completely forgetting about my nightmares and low esteem. I felt them running towards me, talking a mile a minute, but one main voice that I heard ( and never thought I would feel so happy to hear from ) was Sam's but his words confused me. "STOP!", he yelled in his alpha voice. I immediately stopped at my position which was right at the treaty line I had not made it over to the other side. They met me on the Quileute side. Either with calmness obtained from living with Clara or from sheer happiness I was able to change back to my human form. The others changed back also ignoring our nakedness. I was about to dish out some hugs when a heavy hand pushed me back across the treaty line.

"No, you smell dead, your eyes are blood red and you smell of human blood", Sam said with his eyes down cast.

I looked around thinking that maybe it was some kind of a sick joke but every one had the same expression " Come one guys…It's me Jake…I can explain everything just let me-",

"Until we can find out whose side you are on you are going to have to stay away from here for a while Jacob…You smell too much like one of those monsters and while we love you, brother, we cannot endanger our tribe".

I couldn't understand there words. I numbly heard Embry and the other's whisper 'sorry, Jake' or 'it will just be for a little while' or 'it will be okay' but the only words that ran through my head was 'monster' and Clara's haunting words 'they will never accept you'.

Damn.

**Sorry about the long update. Hope this story is translating well from what I day dream about during math class. Just for a recap. Jacob is a vampire- werewolf hybrid. Clara is a vampire but also a host for Sarah-Jacob's dead mom. Billy is still in a coma but slightly recovering with help from Jacob's blood. Harry is dead. Leah was the one about to kill everyone because of her father's passing. Jacob was bit by Clara and Lester and also was given there blood thus creating a bond. Due to Jacob drinking human blood the pack is wary of his transformation since there are not a lot of hybrids around. Bella will have a more important role soon. So keep reading and please REVIEW!**


	15. Corruption

**I don't own Twilight but if I did it would be darker. **

**JPOV**

"Leave" he ordered in his Alpha voice. I felt my chest constricting and my body trying to obey that order.

"But you don't know…you d-don't know if I killed someone and Old Quil even said that these powers were a gift", I stuttered trying to find something, anything to make them change their minds.

"No, Jake you were made for our destruction", I was confused at his accusations 'I haven't even killed anyone…I've had nightmares but I have never killed anyone'.

He noticed my confusion and went on "When we attacked those other bloodsuckers who held you hostage they told us their plan…they knew about the werewolves of different tribes who survived extinction… they held true to their hatred of us but instead of attacking us themselves they took the children of the leaders or chiefs of the tribe… some they were able to steel at the right age where they were showing the first signs of phasing and changed them into hybrids, few were rescued, for others they could make our gene occur earlier due to the bleach smelling vampire powers… they became impatient and eventually stole human children to kill…they said they only caught you out of the tribe because you were the grandson of one of the chiefs that often chased them off the rez… it was more of a vendetta. They were going to kill you but that bleach vampire saved you and unleashed the venom once your gene reacted. "

"I ignored his accusations that your vampire side was getting stronger and that you had been corrupted to their side but once I saw your anger and your glowing eyes at the house my confidence waivered. And now you reek of human blood and that damn bleach vampire…I don't know Jacob".

I felt my chest constricting from this confession. I knew that I could be dangerous but I would never kill my family or my tribe. I didn't want to become a monster. I didn't want to be alone with only vampires as my companions.

He abruptly stopped and looked up, sniffing the air. Once I got a whiff of the scent I cringed: Clara. The whole pack immediately went on the defensive, growling and lowering their stance. I felt my anger rising but I could feel her pain. FUCK, this stupid bond. I can still feel the sting of her arm and the sadness that she feels. I was so angry back there that I had to power to hurt her but now that anger and rage is turning into hurt and loneliness. I can't break the bond again. My emotions are too jumbled, when I was in that house alone with her the only feelings were anger and the only goal was to escape but now…now I can't think straight. I was so angry then but I had a home to return to but now I am practically homeless. I can't even go back to my own house!

I felt her cold hand on my shoulder. As hard as I tried to ignore the feeling of relief I couldn't help but notice the muscles around my ribcage relax slightly. Damn bond.

"Vampire", Sam began Clara nodded in acknowledgment "If I recall you are the ones that poisoned two of my own that were watching the territor-".

"Yes", she cut him off with steel arrogance "but I only wanted to get my Jacob back and besides your friends will be fine in a couple of days. The dosage was not lethal. I just wanted to get back what was mine-",

"I am not YOURS", I snapped at her. "Oh yes you are Jacob, you drank human blood, and you know it tasted good don't deny-"

"Shut the HELL up", I stepped away from her "Shut or I'll",

"Or you'll do what…rip my throat out…kill me", she taunted.

"Yeah Jake", Paul chimed in "phase and kill her. That's will be all the proof we need".

Jared nodded in agreement. Clara stretched her neck out as an offer.

Shit. I felt my blood run cold. I couldn't do it again. I felt the chill of the night. I never really perfected it so I just pop into one on will yet and the order 'kill Clara' made me almost immobile. My anger just was gone and in its wake confusion and despair. My dad was dying, my friends were leaving me, I have a desperate vampire after, I can't see my imprint in fear of hurting her, in the past two days I have been held hostage and…and…

I can feel the darkness closing in again. I see Sam's hard face flickering with hope. I see Paul and Jared's face with the same conviction but I'm feeling the coldness again. I just want to be normal again.

"I can't do it", I whisper on the verge of invisible tears. I see their faces fall. I could feel Clara's shitload of confidence and happiness radiate like the sun. The memories are coming back again. All four people mouths are shifting into grotesque smiles held together by thin wire. I see his face again. I feel my stomach feeling with acid and I feel lightheaded. I have to run somewhere. Even though I can't phase I have to go somewhere. Just get away before the nightmares take over again. Before I see him again. And with that last thought I ran. I didn't look back

**SPOV**

"Now see what you've done Sam, you hurt your little friend", the bitch said in that sickly sweet voice. I want to phase and rip her face off but I remembered her power and we are down by four with a funeral on our heels.

"I suggest you stay away from our territory and if we catch you attacking a human around here-",

"Don't worry", She cut me off with a sneer "Now that I have Jacob I won't step an inch of my beautiful body onto your shit hole you call home. Neither will I have Jacob come back to kill all you worthless trash. I am quite content to just have him by my side for eternity. I suggest you go tend to your friends while the silver will not kill them it will make them very sick." With that she ran away.

I don't know if I made the right decision. Once I heard the plan from that bloodsucker with the Glasgow smile I made myself not believe his words. But once I saw the bite mark on Jacob's neck I couldn't help but be suspicious. Once he awoken I had sure conviction to stay no matter how much he wined or screamed. I felt like I left alone too much already but when his eyes flashed and his teeth elongated. I couldn't help but retrack my decision. Then Harry died and Leah went on the war path.

She didn't kill anyone nor did she let anyone see her but we did have to calm her down. She was about to phase or kill that doctor who wanted to pull the plug on Harry. I wasn't as much help because she still hated my guts but I helped Sue and Seth who was still in the room with the dead Harry Clearwater. He wasn't improving. At least Jacob's dad showed little signs every day but Harry did not improve at all.

I can't just ditch Jacob totally. Later on I will bring him a bag of his things and set it on the border. I'm know he will be back at this spot or around the area.

I just hope I am doing the right thing. I don't want to push away a person who is almost family but I don't know his cravings. I don't even understand how he is still living! Venom is supposed to kill a werewolf not turn them into some sort of hybrid creature.

Another talk with the council with the new information and they changed their minds too with worry about the tribe. Even Old Quil who was slightly optimistic agreed that maybe he should leave for the protection of the tribe and that 'his confusion and multiple pains from the past could corrupt him'. The cross over, they prophesized, would make him more powerful but his mind just wasn't well. On top of that we were not too sure what the doctors were going to do with his father especially after their decision with Harry.

'I'm sorry Jake but this just seems best for now…I'm sure we'll get you back somehow'.

**JPOV**

I have to find a place to think and get AWAY from Clara. I was faster than she was but I was basically running around in zigzags trying to keep her off my trail and think at the same time. I had to find a place where she could not enter but was outside treaty lines. Shelter no, too many people…hotel no…no money…Shit no clothes. I have no clothes. Damnit this day just keeps getting worst and worst. Okay, Okay…think …think…think…Church! A Church would be perfect. I know that leeches can touch crosses but to actually walk into a church…I don't know if it's impossible but I am willing to find out. And usually a church has a clothes drop box or a shelter and their always open it seems. But which one. My family was not very religious. There are so many different religions I don't know which one to choose.

I ran around the treaty lines back into Forks and basically ran as fast as I could into back allies trying to find the most God-fearing, holy water dripping, crosses stamped into the gravel church that I could find. I finally found one. It was a catholic church. I immediately saw the clothes bin and just grabbed a handful and ran into the church. I didn't want some onlooker to see a naked man run into a church. It was open and on the inside it seemed okay even calming a little. A large gold cross was centered in the middle behind a podium, stained glass paintings hung from high-vaulted ceilings of an angel killing a devil, candles softly illuminated the dark space creating this ethereal glow. I felt at ease that no one was around so I quickly sifted through the clothes and found something a little manageable: sweats, a hoodie and tennis shoes. A million thoughts were running through my head but I had a safe place to think at least and it was fortified with anti-vampire technology. I walked into one of the pews and laid my head on the banister. Everything came flooding back.

From my dad lying in a pool of his own blood to my re-abduction to my pack leaving me everything just came and relentlessly swarm around my head like malicious wasps. I didn't know what I was going to do now…I was basically homeless. I missed my dad. I haven't seen him in such a long time.

"Since I have some more clothes I can visit him…maybe even spend the night but I have to deal with the vampire bitch first UGH! Why was this so frustrating?" I whispered out loud.

I wanted to see Bella. Sam said that the imprint was the strongest bond but it feels like my mind was jumbled with so much more crap. I couldn't get over being fucked by the same vampire who I have a bond with… every time I dreamed of something happy or saw Bella's face they would morph into painful memories. The guy's dead and I can't stop seeing him. The next bond is for an insane vampire who just so happens host my mother's soul. Slowly it made realize how fucked up I really was but it also made me think that maybe I wasn't good for Bella. I am in love with her and I want to be with her but I don't believe she'll be happy with someone as messed up as me. I thought about her last words to me 'Come back to me, Jacob' but I didn't even know who I was anymore.

I'm just…just…so tired. I wish I could sleep forever. Or maybe just simply die. Die and end all of this pain.

I took a deep breathe but I inhaled bleach and I knew she was close. As a matter of fact right behind the door. I felt so overwhelmed that I didn't even notice she caught onto me. I will have to test if my prediction is correct: Will 'God' protect me. She touched the knob and my heart almost leaped out of its chest. I heard her curse and I smelled burnt sugar and realized that it at least hurt her. I grabbed a tray of water, hoping that it was holy getting ready to do something. She walked in with two syringes full of silver in one hand.

"Now Jacob you know that was a naughty thing to do…just running of and leaving me alone. And that stupid door burned my hand. Now be a good boy and come here or else." She said with a hint of anger shaking the syringes in her hand.

"No", I grounded out with clenched teeth. I felt the pull of our bond and my body wanting to obey her command.

"You are so ungrateful, I saved you from death and from further torture and this is how you repay me. I grew a heart for you and went against my own kind for you and all I ask in return is your love. And you can't even give me a kiss, a hug nothing! Just hang on this stupid notion of humanity and that idiot Isabelle Swan who I am so sorry for not killing when I had the chance! You were so loving before all of this Jacob. You let me hold you and cut your hair…didn't that make you happy…don't you want to be happy again. This place is ludicrous and it's making me weak and hurting me, my sweet heart come to-"

"NO! I'm sure you have feelings for me on some cosmic level but you also said that my blood sung to you. I highly doubt that you would love me so _dearly _without that fact. Also the only reason why I you were so loving was because my mother held control over you. My mother kept you sane-"

"No Sarah kept my emotions, my love, away from you. She feared that I would harm you but I would never do such a thing. I don't care who I have to kill, your Billy, your pack, your stupid Bella as long as you realize that you belong to me. She made you hate me but don't have no worry I will make you love me again!"

With that last word she lunged with the syringes in hand. I couldn't move that much since I didn't want to spill the water. I caught her when she tried to come from behind me and jab the syringes in my neck, I saw her movements and angled the water to splash her as her hand came around, covering the front half of her body with body, I grabbed the syringes from her hands in the process.

She immediately recoiled back with a fierce scream, the water already creating smoking lesions in her skin. I could hear the 'sizz' in the air as the water burned her skin like acid. She flailed throughout the middle isle in a vain attempt to get the acid off and bumping into other bowls and spilling it upon her self. Blood oozing from her wounds. I felt twinges of pain and I could feel my heart breaking as she flailed about in pain but I knew that she would probably kill my family and even the pack if she was free and searching for me again. She suddenly stopped her screaming and fell to her knees gazing before the golden cross. She simply sat there and stared. I unglued myself from my spot upon the floor and slowly walked towards her. She seemed to glow. I thought it was a trick from the candles and the gold but as I walked closer she screamed again and clutched at her chest. She fell backwards almost in a seizure and flailed about the floor. I dropped to a knee just trying to take the whole exorcist scene in when the glowing seemed to thrust itself from her body.

It flew forward towards the cross, knocking over all of the candles catching some of the tapestry on fire and when it hit the cross it started to rock.

Back and forward

Back and forward

It rocked until it started to come forward. It creaked, groaned and screamed as it released itself from its wooden pedestal. Pieces of wood and nails rained through the air as the cross sped forward. The golden plate somehow illuminating itself within the fiery darkness resembling a sword. It crashed into the podium leaving a mutilate stump behind but the podium gave it enough of an angle to point straight for Clara. The top of the cross fell towards her neck instantly decapitating her and flinging her head off into the wall behind me while the rest of her body was splintered into the wooden floors by the cross. By now the fire had spread across the front part of the church and was slowly inching its way to the wooden grave.

I was shocked out of my trance when I heard a fire alarm ring in the distance. I jumped up and ran out of the church catching a glimpse of Clara's head in the empty bowl that held the holy water. I barely missed the fire truck and the group of frantic priests. I was able to maneuver myself from the large crowd that had gathered. I could feel myself shaking.

There was a tingle in my neck at the thought of Clara's death. I had to calm myself because I couldn't phase in this area which was basically downtown Forks. That was just so ….traumatic.

I am pretty sure that as that glowing thing ran into the cross I heard a scream. It was like my mother's scream. The scream of pain and knowing that you were going to die. I believe that my mother left her body somehow. I only wished that she could have taken me with her.

I feel a little free, however; the feeling is similar to when Lester and his team died. They were gone physically but I could still feel their presence mentally. It was eerie.

'Clink'

I hadn't even remembered that I kept the syringes. I didn't throw them away.

888888888888888888888888888888

Visiting hours were over in the hospital but after much begging and explaining how much being parentless was effecting me the nurse gave me blankets and a pillow to spend the night.

I stepped into the room and already was depressed and tired. Before I could smell the particular scent of the house on my father but now he smelled of disinfectant and death. He looked so pale and thin. Gone were his thick muscles that were the wings for my airplane when I was little and they were replaced with wiry railroad tracks. At least his chest rose and fell without the help of a ventilator I suppose. I made up my bed in the hard chair in the corner of the room but I mostly sat in the other plastic chair by the side of his bed.

"Hi dad", I whispered "I haven't been here that long but don't you worry I will be hear everyday until you get better…your gonna get better aren't you…you have to get better…I-I don't know what'll do if you didn't…i-if you left me like mom…I'd probably just follow you soon after", I whispered on the verge of sobbing. I didn't have any syringes on hand and according to the chart the next nurse wouldn't check up for another 3 hours so I cracked the door, leaving enough room to eliminate suspicion and bit into my wrist. I ripped open a gaping hole and unhinged his jaw again letting my drops of blood enter into his system. I kept biting and letting the drops flow in for about two hours. He showed the same signs a little hand twitching, his heart rate accelerated slightly, he took a deeper breathe but he did not open his eyes. I actually felt tired. I silently laughed at how I could so quickly change from being charged like a battery and then completely dead.

I went to sleep. I dreamed of my dad waking up suddenly and me going home. Bella would ride up in her truck and declare her love for me and we would live happily every after with no leeches. But when I awoke everything was the same. The nurse came in to turn him and that's when a full smell of rotten flesh hit me. It was noticeably healing from the blood but I could still see where the bones had set into the skin creating large sores on his back and thighs. I wondered if her felt any pain?

Clara's words range through my head "Shrivel up and die" meaning that one day even with all the blood I give him he's going to die. He's going to get old and die. I didn't want to see that happen. I didn't want to him to see me. I'm such a disgusting creature now. Maybe dying wouldn't be such a bad idea. I would get to see my mom again and eventually I would get to see Bella, my friends and my family. I wouldn't even have to look like this in a bed with tubes hooked around me like snakes. I don't even have to live forever with just myself and my memories as company I could do it now.

No more pain, suffering, broken hearts, no more immortality. Just no more living in this hell hole.

I thanked myself for not throwing the syringes away earlier.

**BPOV**

I haven't seen nor talked to Jacob in days and the urges were coming back. The pain had lessened to dull aches but sometimes they would become sharper. I felt dead again. Not like a zombie but the wind had left my sails. I found no enthusiasm for living. The only thing I thought about was Jacob but-but I supposed to love Edward right?

Charlie was less than pleased about me spending all that time with Jacob but he did not voice his opinion that much. I just think he doesn't want to see me in my previous state when Edward first left. I honestly believe that he might just be overwhelmed with Billy and now Harry's death along with the mysterious deaths around here.

I go to school. I sometimes have to stay after school to do make-up work from the days I missed. During the night I don't really have bad dreams anymore. But they are mostly consumed by Jacob. Us playing on the beach when we were kids, watching a movie together or even in his garage fixing up an old rusty truck. When I awoke I was not drenched in sweat like before but instead more like a pleasant afterglow, a little push to help through the day. But I am getting tired of waiting for him to return to me. I feel antsy and anxious. Fire licks at my fingertips and toes. Stupid hormones. Maybe I'm getting my period or something and some of my hormones just flew through the roof early.

One morning I awoke with a sharp pain in my chest and eyes full of tears. I had this horrible dream about Jacob dying. He actually died I could see his body dangling from rope in a hospital room. I decided that I had to see him again but I didn't know where he was then I decided to just make a guess and choose the hospital. My dream was in the hospital anyways and I was known for making some brash decisions sometimes.

I walked into Billy's room and I walked right in on Jacob while he had something in his hand. He didn't even here me as I entered the room. His brow drawn tight and his large arm displayed out for full view. He had it in a fist. It reminded me of this movie we saw in school about heroine addicts.

"Jacob", I whispered. He immediately jumped up and looked at me with large grey eyes flecked with red.

**Alright that's the end of this chapter. Thanks so much for the reviews, story alerts and favorite story alerts. I FEEL SO LOVED! I had to have at least one weakness for the vampire. And I thought this was the best death for Clara. She was seriously going to become psychotic and kill a bunch of people so I decided to kill her in this chapter and just focus on Jacob and Bella and the rest. I hope you guys keep reading and reviewing. **


	16. Happiness

**I don't own anything. **

"What are you doing Jacob?", I asked him.

He opens his mouth to say something but quickly closes it.

I can't think of anything else to say to him. My mind just went blank.

We stay quiet for a couple of minutes.

Suddenly his brow hardens and he looks away.

"Nothing Bells", he said with a strained, gruff voice. But as soon as those words left his mouth his face began to crumble. He laid his head on the hospital bed's railing and his body shook. His shaking was not from phasing but from crying. "Nothing, nothing, nothing", he whispered over and over again with a cracked and crumbling voice.

He looked so broken and hurt. I could feel his pain and the only thing I wanted to do was hold him forever.

I felt something wet roll down my cheek and I realized that I had been crying. It snapped me out of my shock and I ran over to him. I didn't really know what to do so I just held him. He lifted his head and laid it in the crook of my neck. For some reason he didn't cry real tears just sobbed so I cried for him.

That's how we stayed for a while just him sobbing and me crying with him and rocking back and forward just holding him.

He let go of the syringes and they clicked onto the floor and rolled under the hospital bed.

88888888888888888888888888

I don't know how long and I know that some nurses came in to check on Billy but we really didn't notice anything. They didn't say anything…they were probably too scared, bothered or just thought that we were mourning.

Eventually he stopped sobbing and I felt the tears stop coming. I could feel his sadness wash over me and I thought of something quick to make him feel happy again. What did we usually do for fun? I could help with his truck or something…no he probably doesn't want to be reminded that Billy was still in the hospital instead of in the house. Maybe he could come over my house and watch a movie…Yeah that would be fun and I could fix him dinner and he could stay with me and Charlie for a while. That would make him feel better and not so alone.

That would bring him back to me.

Maybe I could contact Sam and he could pick up a few clothes for Jake.

"Jake", I asked tentatively, he 'hm' with a soft voice "You wanna go home with me and I could fix you dinner and watch a movie?"

**JPOV**

I tried to think up a lie. I tried to keep up my tough exterior and say that everything was fine but I couldn't even convince myself anymore. Everything was fucked and I have been keeping it in for so long that I'm too tired to fight.

I broke down right in front of her with invisible tears.

I thought she would leave like Sam and the others did. I thought she would yell, scream do anything except what she ended up doing: she held me.

It wasn't like the creepy hold like Clara. It was soothing and comforting. I felt warmth, care and love. I never wanted to leave her embrace.

I felt her wet tears touch my cheek and slide down. She was crying with me. She was crying the tears that I desperately wanted to let go.

The syringes left my hand and fell to the floor. I didn't want to get them again.

After what felt like hours she spoke with that beautiful voice of hers and asked if I wanted to stay with her for a while and that she would even cook dinner for me. I thought about it. I still didn't know how I could stand being around humans again since I actually started to crave human blood while Clara had me captive.

"No…I…uh…I have to-", 'shit failed again in the lying department' I thought to myself

"I want you to stay with me Jacob…please…I don't want to be alone anymore…I don't want you to be alone anymore…please", she took a hold of my face between her tiny hands and looked into my eyes with her pleading ones. I couldn't say no. I gave her a stiff nod and her draw eyebrows relaxed and her plump lips curved up into a smile. And for once I didn't see Lester I saw my angel: Bella.

I kissed my dad on his forehead and we left.

She drove me to her house. As I got out of the truck I felt a little homesick and I knew that I would probably not see my home for a while so I decided that a quick run to the border, get a whiff of home and coming back wouldn't be such a bad idea so I gave Bella a quick 'I'll be right back' and phased and ran towards the treaty line. When I reached it I smelled something that was from my house. I searched around and I found a duffel bag full of clothes, a toothbrush and some other necessities. It smelled like Sam too.

I couldn't help but smile a little. 'Maybe there not going to leave me alone after all' I thought to myself.

I ran back before they could get suspicious, I didn't want to push my luck and I didn't want to leave Bella waiting for too long.

I phased in the woods before I got to Bella's house and changed. She was sitting on the steps with a worried expression and starring at the cloudy sky. Once she saw me she immediately ran over to me with her arms held wide and hugged me, her pale skinny arms around my waist like a vice whispering "I thought you left".

I told her that I would never leave her.

She smiled and we went into the house. She immediately started fixing dinner with the energy equivalent to the energizer bunny. She was ecstatic and very happy, talking about what she was going to fix, where she learned it from, what type of movie she wanted to see and so on.

She fixed steak, mashed potatoes and green beans. She said she was going to wait until dinner but she knew I was hungry. I was at first worried about my ability to eat human food again but as soon as she set the plate in front of me I realized that my appetite had not left at all. I ate about 3 plates of the stuff and drunk my weight in soda. She seemed so happy to have me around and I was happy to be with her. I was happy that someone normal wanted to be around me and actually cared for me.

Once we were finished we watched the Hangover. I had never seen it before and it was pretty hilarious. I actually laughed. I even surprised myself. I can't remember that last time I truly laugh. My worries were lifted and the pain was gone. We just watched movie after movie. Carefree and just so happy. I didn't feel so tired anymore.

I didn't want to die anymore.

**See people. I told you it would get happy. For all of you that are wondering if Bella is going to go off and save douche bag Edward well I will leave you with this little note: I could care less if Edward died. Besides I believe Jacob deserves Bella way more than Edward especially in this story. Now all the main bad people are dead so the story can start to lighten up. Thanks for all your reviews! Especially 82c10 who seems to have some faith in the story. **


	17. Something more

**I do not own Twlight. And if I did Jacob and Bella would have kissed. **

He looked so happy. Even with all of his scars he still looked beautiful and carefree sitting on the couch watching another movie we picked out earlier. I try to busy myself with washing the dishes. I'm trying to keep a happy mask on now but inside I am filled with turmoil. I wanted to know what those syringes were filled with and I wanted to know where he had been all those days. The pack would not tell me anything no matter how I demanded.

After I learned of Harry's death I stopped bothering them so much and simply stayed at home, went to school the…the ordinary but I just kept having these bad feelings about Jake. I could feel his sadness, his fear and his confusion. I knew something was wrong but I just couldn't barge in on a bunch of mourning people and make my demands.

I wonder if Jacob was trying to…no…I mean sure things are tough now but he would never kill himself…right? Not my Jacob, not the one who pulled the sunshine through my dark clouds. Maybe I left him alone too much. I just…I just didn't know what to do when he turned with his pale skin and terrifying eyes. When he looks in the mirror he probably sees himself with his scars and eyes and skin…I guess that could make anyone think about death.

I stop the tears that threaten to spill into the soapy water when I think about that thought. I knew he was having a rough patch but I didn't know how deep it had gotten: _I'm so stupid_. I should have never left him. It feels like every time I leave something bad happens.

I just have so many questions but I don't want to ruin that smile on his face. But I have to ask something. Maybe I can start up a conversation and just sort of squeeze it in. Yeah that'll work.

"Jake…" I began only to stop when I saw his composure. His smile was gone and replaced with a sneer. His eyes were drawn into a scowl with his eyes brows but still portrayed shock. His back was a straight as a board. I caught the t.v. and it was on fox news, the firefighters were putting out a burning building…the headline stated a catholic church. "_The members mourn their loss but hope to rebuild their church home. I repeat no bodies were found but somehow the large solid gold cross crashed into the floorboard an-"_

Jake changed the channel before the reporter could finish. The fire was massive but I don't understand why Jake was so perturbed by the scene. He sat slumped in the sofa with his head cast down. The darkness of the night casting shadows over his eyes. I didn't really know how to access this situation…did Jake attend that church…I don't think he's catholic…honestly I don't know what the religion is on the reservation.

He suddenly jumped up "Hey Bells…um…I think it's best if I stay at the hospital for the night instead of staying here…I don't want to intrude and I really want to know how my dad's doing…".

'_What the hell', _I thought to myself. We just came from the hospital with him almost putting some type of drug into this arm and he thinks I'm gonna let him just waltz back by himself "No" I say in disbelief. He never looks up but I can see him tense. "Bella this is not something I want you to get involved in-" , "I don't care Jacob Black…every time I leave you something bad happens and I not doing that

anymore…I'm going with you" I stood on firm feet and kept my voice low and firm. He shook his head and just as I was about to reach out for him he took off before my brain could even calculate what was happening "NO don't leave me…don't leave me like he did", I screamed desperately as I darted towards the open door. I felt a hot tear slip down my cheek, I didn't want something to happen to Jacob and leave me alone again. I needed him.

I peered through the darkness and I saw his slightly pale figure. His fist clenched and his body fully tensed. I stopped him in his tracks but I kept going to make him stay "I don't know what I would do if something happened to you Jake". He didn't turn around…he didn't move at all. I don't even think I saw him breathe. I walked closer to him. He still didn't move. I touched his shoulder and he flinched…he was a little warmer than before and it made my whole body tingle. I didn't wait a second more before I wrapped my arms around his waist. I felt his large hands grasp mine and caress them slightly before lifting his head to the starry sky.

But suddenly his calm physique quickly turned stiff again. His head turned sharply to the right…I didn't see anything but before I asked he grabbed my waist (I didn't even know when he turned around) and raced back into the house. He locked the door and turned off every light. "What is it", I asked fearful now he simply shushed me. I was about to ignore his comment and give my response when two bright lights shined in my face. Jacob growled and his eyes started to glow slightly. I turned and looked at the car. It was not Charlie's car but a much nicer, expensive looking, black car. A memory popped up in my mind and I remembered…Carlisle. That's Carlisle's car. I leaped up from the couch and was about to open the door when a large warm hand stopped me "What are you doing", he growled with illuminated eyes "Jacob it's okay… it's just Carlisle", I said with obvious glee in my voice. His face flashed from surprise and pain before the door was kicked open. Splinters flew and I was flung onto the couch. I regained my composure to see a very small pixie in a crouch position snarling and snapping her teeth at Jacob whose face was as red as a tomato with bright animalistic eyes.

"You remember the treaty don't you mutt", Alice said with unusual fury "I was going to tell you the same thing bloodsucker". Alice suddenly looked at Jacob with a curious expression but didn't lose her stance "What the hell are you…you don't smell like wolf or a vampire", she inhaled "Oh I see you were captured but they didn't finish the job", "Shut up you stupid bloodsucker…don't make me angry", "Or what, can you even phase, your more of a danger to Bella than I am, just a little freak-", "Okay enough", I ran between both of them. "Bella…Oh my God", Alice ran to me with her arms outstretched, I heard Jacob growl but I think she ignored her. "I thought you were dead", "Dead?", "Yes I saw a vampire running after you and you jumped off a cliff or something and into the ocean…Oh I was so worried, I thought you were gone". She hugged me again and I heard another growl behind me "Jake can you please wait in the kitchen for me", he looked at me skeptically and a little hurt, I gave him a pleading look and he turned and left. "Does Edward know, Alice", "No everyone but him knows", I shook my head, everything was happening so fast that I just needed to think a little bit. A silence settled over us when she piped up in a small whisper "Bella wolves are not good company, especially his kind…he's…he's not even a wolf but some kind of ",

"I can hear you damn bloosucker", I heard a very deep voice from the entrance to the kitchen. We both turned, Alice flipped her nose up in a sign of arrogance while Jacob lowered his head, not in submission, but in a way that casted a shadow over his eyes and gave them an eerie glow. I was captivated by eyes until I saw his veins protrude from muscular taught skin of his closed fist and his body shake. As Alice began to crouch I broke out of my stupor and I quickly told Alice to wait a minute. I grabbed Jake's arm and almost dragged him into the kitchen. He slowly paced around breathing deeply while I rested by the kitchen sink trying to regain my thoughts.

He slowly stopped and rested on the fridge. He seemed to almost deflate. This was probably a bad time but "Jacob...you know your eyes are totally grey now and not red anymore", he 'hrmp' in response "well why were they red in the first place…I remember them being grey and the other guys eyes are regular color…and Alice said you don't smell like either werewolf or vampire…so what are you", he did not turn his head but I saw his eyes focused on me "what does it matter…am I suddenly not the right monster for you", "no nothing like that", Ugh this is going to get ugly "It's just…do you kill people", "No I don't kill people but if I did how would that make me any worse than the leeches that you go with", "Can we just forget about them for one moment please…and just for the record they eat animals", he scowled "Be honest Bella", he said pushing himself off of the fridge "Would you run back to sparkle boy if instead of that girl vamp he walked through the door…would you 'need me' then", "What! Jake don't do that…why…why are you trying to push me away", the second question caught him off guard and I could hear Sam Uley's voice accusing me of the same type of abandonment "I'm not pushing you away", "Yes you are…I asked you a simple question, which you have yet to answer, and now you are taking everything out of proportion", "Number one that question is not that simple and number two maybe I would not have to get so angry if I was not the rebound guy", "You are not the rebound guy…you… are my best friend", I answered in exasperation frustrating myself from not being able to say that special four letter word "And that's it…just a friend", "Well…sometimes…more", I groaned in frustration and I felt his warmth radiating off of his body which clouded my mind even further. "Look Jake I just don't know my feelings now…it's just that sometimes my heart almost rips itself apart when you're gone, I felt your emotions a few days ago when you were gone and I felt your sadness and you pain and…and…I wanted to have you in my arms and make you happy, Jake…I don't know what this is…I don't know what these feelings are…when I was with Edward I didn't feel as connected and with you-"

I could not finish my sentence because I felt very warm lips envelope my own. I forgot about Alice, Harry, Charlie and even Edward in that envelope of warmth and contentment. But suddenly I heard the shrill ring of the phone.

**Hello all old and new readers! I hope you liked the chapter! Thanks for all the encouraging reviews and for simply reading this story. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**-loyalhero**


	18. phone

**I don't own Twilight but if I did it would be darker. **

Phone. Stupid phone. Stupid damn phone rang right when I felt her heartbeat race and her body increase in temperature. I wanted to demolish the plastic into little pieces but instead I picked it up.

"What", I grounded out forgetting that I just answered someone else's phone. Bella rested against the counter in a daze. "Where's Charlie", the familiar voice equally spoke with malice. That voice. The slimy disgustingly high pitch voice slithered through the receiver and I realized who it was on the other end. That stupid bloodsucker. Edward Cullen. I felt fiery anger lick the inside of my skin. I heard little cracks against my ear indicating that I was holding the phone too hard. I heard Bella inhale a deep breath. I loosened my grip and took a deep breath myself but the anger had quickly turned to rage with thinking about where Charlie actually was- at Sue's house trying to console her with Harry's death. Death by Leah and Seth's transformation. Transformation because of these monsters. These decrepit rotting corpses who live off of every pain and hurt. The rage was scalding my flesh and melting my bones to the proper medium to phase. I felt the trembling but I had to stop myself from phasing in front of Bella. I tried to say something but it came out in a growl/grunt and I knew if I tried to give Charlie's location I would just end up exploding…so I hung up. Bella exhaled.

She looked up at me with worried and wide eyes. I diverted my gaze to the window and I saw my reflection or at least I saw my now glowing eyes. Almost white…no pupil. "Who was that", she asked. I turned around diverting my gaze and trying to keep a distance while I calmed myself. But then the midget bloodsucker ran in with a panicking voice "Bella, Edward's going to kill himself". Bella's mouth dropped her eyes widened to an even larger state she pushed herself off of the table and ran over to the leech "He's trying to what", "I told everyone not to tell but Rosalie still told him about my vision and when he called he tho-",

She quickly turned to me with anger, "He was on the phone…why didn't you tell me", "Bells-", I tried but she cut me off when she grabbed a handful of her hair and turned away from me before saying "We have to save him". The leech silently agreed and quickly ran out to start up the car. "No Bells you can't go", I said as I reached out for her slender arm. I couldn't let her go…not now…I had finally kissed her…something in my life finally went normal. I was actually happy for a while and I cannot let some stupid bloodsucker ruin everything for me again. As she tried to jerk her arm out of my grip I realized why the pack hates vampires so much. They leech off of others happiness and life until there is nothing left but an empty shell. They've taken away so much from me, my body, a sense of security and normalcy, they've probably had something to do with my mother's death and my father's sickness but…I can't let them have her. I don't have anyone else.

Sam Uley phased and was slowly making his way through the thick woods to his house. He was tired from the long shift, from the upcoming funeral, a spiteful ex-girlfriend and her depressed younger brother but his turmoil stemmed mostly from Billy Black's son. The young Jacob Black. He's been ruminating on the thought of ignoring his fears and letting Jacob return. Jake was all by himself now. Well there's that Bella Swan girl but with Jake's unpredictable actions leaving him with Swan would not be the best idea. But then again there was the dead leech's plan. Jake was created to destroy the pack. He has not shown any type of aggressive action when the pack circled around the perimeter of the Swan's residence though. Jake has not really shown any type of aggressiveness but that vamp girl who hung on him with so much conviction, the redness that filled Jakes eyes. He didn't know. Sam was frustrated and angry. He was tired and sad but the one emotion that weighed heavy on him was guilt. He could not protect one simple boy who one day was going to be Alpha. He failed in protecting his leader. That's what was keeping him up at night. He failed and now he was kicking dust in the boys face.

He rubbed the back of his neck feeling the strain freeze his muscles. As he reached the clearing for his house he smelled something. A rotting sweet smell. "Shit", he cursed, he was so preoccupied that he did not notice the scent earlier. He ran over to his house expecting the worse but instead the smell permeated from a cardboard box that was wedged under the porch boards. The smell reeked of vampire blood and it made him slightly nauseous. Never the less he wretched the box from under the boards. It slid out with a slick wet sound from the pool of black blood that had seeped around the area from the box.

Emily, hearing the noise, ran towards the screen door. The lamp illuminated Sam's coppery muscular back and Emily ran out to meet him. "Stop", he said before she reached the first step. He opened the box and the smell hit him like a ton of bricks. He moved back a bit for some more fresh air but he quickly held his breath once he saw the contents. Red eyes that had long lost their luster pierced his; a slightly opened mouth stretched out into two long cuts sewn together indicated that his last action was smile. Sam knew exactly who this severed head belonged to; the vampires that attacked Jacob, the one who told him the plan. Emily called but he simply put his hand up silencing her and keeping her still against the aged wood.

Taped to the side of the box with tiny bloodied specks was a note. He ripped it out, exhaled his breath and stepped to the side for fresh air. He opened it quickly. The note read:

Good move

Scrambled the powers

But don't exhale

We'll take back what's ours.

No signature. Just confusion from the pack leader. He re-read it again and again. Trying to put the pieces together. It was definitely from the leeches. But he was sure all of them were dead. Every single one of them was torn to pieces. But they must have had some type of allies to pull this stunt. The 'Good move' was probably killing the vampires that wanted Jake he figured. With the Cullens and this group gone there were no more covens around so the power has tilted. But he could not figure out what was theirs. Did they mean power…were they going to attack. But on one little group there were many other packs that spanned across the country, some not even taking wolf form, some were even werewolf and they would want this one pack. What else was theirs?

A light went off and a fear of dread followed after. "Get back inside and stay there until I come back Emily", he yelled. He quickly phased and explained the news to the members on patrol. He had to find Jacob.

"Let me go Jake he needs me"! I jerked her from the door, quickly shut it and barricaded myself in front. The sickly rotting smell increased immediately, I was sure that stupid bloodsucker was outside just waiting to break down this door. She'll have to go through me. I heard my heart crack within my ears and I wonder if she can feel the pain that courses through my cracking heart. I knew that once she walked out that door she would be gone.

"I need you too… more than him…Bells you can't, you just can't", "Jake your acting ridiculous your just expecting me to sit here while he dies" she said with a strained voice as she tried to push past me, "HE'S ALREADY DEAD!", I screamed out startling Bella and earning a hiss from the bitch outside. "He's already dead", I repeated again with a normal voice "but you're not…your heart is still beating…I can hear it…I love hearing it…even while mine breaks I love hearing your heart pound against your chest", I said the last with a dry sob and strained voice. I thought that maybe that might make a dent into her stubborn head but instead she retorted back. Before that stupid phone call I felt her emotions, loud and clear, and the only emotions I felt from her was anger. That connection was blurry.

"But Jake, I love him you know that, and I can't let him die because of me", her eyes had shown a hint of sadness and maybe remorse but they quickly hardened "And he is not just some corpse…he has a soul just like you and me even if his heart is not beating…your hurting me now and you promised you wouldn't Jake…please move" she said with conviction. How the hell am I hurting her? I'm trying to save her but I can see from her eyes that she is conflicted. She doesn't want me. Even after all I have done she still…

_I told you Jacob, we're the only family you have now_

I grabbed my head. "No", I whispered. I felt nauseous. Everything was swimming. I closed my eyes at the new voices in my head.

_**Why would she want something as fucked up as you**_

I opened them and Bella's sweet face was replaced by ghost. I saw Clara's face:

_**I told you I loved you**_

I saw Lester's face

_**We are the only ones that will accept you**_

They kept switching back

_**I told you she wouldn't love**_

_**Everyone you love is going to die and leave you anyway**_

_**She's running back to her little Edward**_

_**I told you**_

_**But we still love you**_

_**You can be a monster with us**_

I slid down the wall with my head in my hands. I closed my eyes again. Their voices swam around my head. They were dead…I know there dead b-but here they were…trying to destroy me again. Here they were…the damned leeches…those fuckin' bloodsuckers trying to take everything away from me again. I was afraid but the fear was fighting with my every growing rage. I was so fuckin' angry and frustrated. I felt the fire still and I knew I was shaking. I had forgotten that Bella was actually still there until I felt a soft cold hand on my hand. I jerked back making a thud against the door. But I didn't see their faces anymore, just Bella's now. Her eyes were wide and red, her hair was frazzled, and her face was wet with tears.

"Jake, what's wrong with you", there was a honk outside. But Bella did not notice. I exhaled a shaky breath that I didn't realize I was holding. "I'm sorry Jake", she whimpered and her hand glided from my hand through my hair and over my back. Her other hand joined soon after. She was giving me a hug. She scooted between my legs for closer contact. I hugged her back. The voice melted away to her soft whimpers. I felt her cheek slide from mine and her eyes were then locked in front of my face. Even with her red eyes and chewed lips she still looked beautiful. "I'll come back", she whispered with a tear soaked voice. And she did something unexpected her soft lips touched mine. It wasn't strong or forceful but just soft and somewhat unsure. I kissed her back. I was still shaking slightly and I was pretty sure my temperature was high but the kiss was still beautiful. The bond was blurry but it wasn't so cloudy anymore.

The leech honked again and I could hear small padded feet against the concrete. Bella pulled away and whispered again "I'll come back". I had no more strength to stop her so I stood up and out of her way. I saw her open the door and run out to the stupid leech. The car sped off. And that was it. I walked outside and sat on the steps.

She kissed me and she said she'll come back but what then. Will she still be alive with a beating heart? I felt my anger return with the thought of how the vampires had stolen almost everything away from me. Even with Bella's hug and kiss I was still angry with her, angry that she dragged my heart so. My heart now was trying to rip itself out of my protected ribcage with each mile that Bella flew through. Even with a bond the thin line between love and hate was teetering. She kissed and she hugged me but was it love or was it friendship. She never fully said that she loved me. It was almost as if I never had a chance against the leeches. Always snatching my happiness away before I had one stable foot on the ground, I had never been able to be one step ahead to fight back. Almost as if I was always too late.

Even now I seriously had no idea what was happening. Bella wanted to go save the stupid asshole with no regards to her father, her family or me, I still had no idea what happened at the church and I had no idea what was going on with the pack.

Sure I was sad but it sizzled to full anger. I was sick of this shit. Of my shitty life with these asshole leeches. This was their entire fault. The damned Cullens and Lester and the others. They deserve something worst than Hell. And I'll give it to them. I will make sure I rip every vampire I see into pieces. Including that douche bag Edward Cullen. They wanted me to kill my people but they are wrong I will make sure I will be hell on earth to all of them. They won't ever have control over me again. I will be one step ahead.

I felt a sharp stinging sensation within my palms and I looked down to see small droplets of blood. I opened my palms and small crescent gashes were present. I felt the warmth so different from the chill that filtered through Bella's house from the midget leech. Warm with my beating heart different from their frozen ones.

"Jacob, you okay", I looked up and noticed a dark figure standing in front of me. It was Sam. I had been so caught up that I didn't even smell him. He looked at my healed but still bloodied hands. I quickly closed them and shoved them in the pockets of my pants. "Fine", I grounded out looking away from his concerned gaze with insecurity. An awkward silence settled and finally he spoke up "I want you back with us", he said with his eyes focused on the cracked paint of the steps. "Why", I said with true confusion, I was pretty sure the census was that I was dangerous. "Jake I don't think it is a good idea for you to be alone now and I just received some disturbing cryptic news that I believe is going to be big". I was wary of his sudden change in decision; it has been only a few days.

He seemed uncomfortable under my gaze and finally his strong façade broke with a growl and a hand through his hair "I'm sorry, okay, I wish I could have saved you sooner and I wish I could have protected you better but…but I didn't…and I'm sorry. Okay… Jacob I am very sorry…I fucked up okay… a lot of times", he ended with a huff and pleading eyes. I was actually speechless. I didn't know what to say so I just stared at him. I had never blamed him. I was angry when he let me go but I could see some reason to his decision. I didn't even know if I was truly dangerous. I think Sam took the silence as bad since he dropped his head in defeat. I found my voice "I-I don't blame you", he looked at me and I shrugged "It's not your fault", his eyes widened and his brow curled in confusion "I wasn't there to help you…I was supposed to protect you…and I didn't-", "It's not your fault", I said again cutting him off, I guess he's had this on his mind for a while. He scratched his head with the same confused look with prominent disbelief. He was about to say something else but we soon saw a police cruiser drive down the street and pull up through the graveled driveway.

Charlie was home.

**Okay a new chapter. Hurray. Sorry for the long wait but I've started working so that takes up most of my time. HMMM! So many mysteries. Clara's missing body from the church. The head that was sent to Sam. Someone must be the puppet master but who? And Bella…what will she do? Will she return to Edward or will she suddenly grow some brains and stay with Edward? And why is Billy still in a coma? He should be healed now right? In due time the answers will be revealed. **

**Thanks everyone for staying with my crazy story and reading through all of my grammatical errors and darkness. **


	19. Of Truths and Lies

**I don't own Twilight and if I did it would be way darker. Just want to start off by saying thanks for all of your encouraging reviews and criticisms! They are greatly appreciated. **

"Hey boys, how are you doin", Charlie called while getting out of the car. I took a quick glance at Jacob and from his wide eyed expression I knew I had to speak up "We're doing fine Charlie, and you", "Oh…alright…Jacob I went to see Billy at the hospital today he's seems to be doing better why haven't you told me he's woken up…but then again he said he has not seen you and told the doctors to call yo - (crack)", we both looked at Jacob and noticed that his hand was presently crushing the aged wood on the railing. I was so surprised that I did not do anything for a moment. I had to let the information sink in and I had to figure out how to explain the splintered railing to Charlie. Billy's woken up… that's a good thing right?... but why is Jacob so tense…but right then I had to think about an excuse. "What's wrong Jake…you okay", Charlie said while slowly walking up to the dazed boy. "Oh he's just…", shit I couldn't think of anything "He didn't know about Billy…because he's been busy w-with Leah and Seth about Harry", I finished the last part quickly hoping that Charlie was too worn out to notice anything. "Oh, yeah I just got back from over the Clearwater's and I didn't see them around…but glad to give the good news", Charlie patted Jacob's shoulder as he walked up the steps. Jacob seemed to come out of his trance and gave a strained "Thank you", to the police chief while he let go of the splintered but stable wood and return his hands to his pocket "Wow, what are they feeding you boys on that reservation…I need to visit more often and get the recipes", Charlie chuckled, I suspected that maybe he was out of it and didn't really want to process how Jake could crack wood. "So were you guys here to see Bella, I've heard her say a few times that she was going to visit you…I hope she's been a good friend while Billy was in the hospital…by the way where is Bella", Now I was speechless, I know I smelled vampire in the area and Swan's scent. Jacob was very pre-occupied when I came upon him but I know he would not have let a vampire harm Bella so something else must have went on…

"Bella isn't here", I heard Jacob speak up with his eyebrows creased. I felt my already speedy heartbeat pick up an impossible speed 'what the hell' I thought to myself. Charlie answered my next "She's not here! Then where…where is she, Jacob!", "Her old boyfriend called her and she went to meet him…she said don't worry about her…that she will come back", "Come back…when, where did she go", Charlie cried while pulling his hair. "I don't know where and I couldn't stop her", he said the last part with a whispery strained voice and then I knew why he appeared so angry and…broken. If I remember correctly he might have imprinted on her so this and everything else must be weighing heavy on him. I had to get him out of this type of atmosphere for all of our safety just in case he phases. I heard Charlie swear and then he looked up and saw Bella's beaten up car. "She left without her car", "She left with her boyfriend's le-sister", I noticed that his fist were clenched and I felt more anxious on leaving the area. While Charlie was slow pacing around the porch with his hand brushing through his hair I added some type of resolution "Bella is a pretty smart and resourceful girl. I'm sure she knows what she's doing Charlie and that she will come back safely...besides just from how Jacob talks about her she seems pretty headstrong", I patted Jacob's back but quickly returned my hand at the tenseness in his shoulders in an attempt to keep him calm. "I…I guess your right…do you guys need anything before I head in", I was already helping Jacob up before Charlie finished his sentence "Nah I think we'll be alright…we are going to go visit Billy", "Oh right you're not going to walk there are you…do you need a ride?", "No thank you, it's good weather for a walk and you stayed up long enough", "Okay … be careful". I waved good bye to the man and kept walking with Jacob until we hit the tree line. We stopped and rested in the clearing. I needed to clarify some things.

Jacob seemed to have him bearings more in check. He rested against a tree while I paced a little and tried to gather all of my questions. "So Bella is gone to find the Cullen boy", he nodded his eyes seemed distant. "How are you feeling…is your body or chest hurting", I remembered being told that being away from an imprint for long distances or over a period time can lead to physical pain. He crossed his arms and avoided my gaze "What does that have to do with anything, she's ran off with that asshole…she's with him and there's no pain in the world that lay within me to make her be with –", he grunted and clutched the fabric above his heart "Aren't we supposed to be visiting my father", I had all the information I needed from that action: he has imprinted on her and he is in pain so she must be feeling some sort of pain also wherever she is. "We'll see go see your father before after daybreak, there is a set time for visiting hours", I promised but I need to know something first "Why were you so tense when Charlie told you about him?", Jake's reaction, his tense posture and his overall aura screamed something strange was happening and the way Jake's eyes shot up at me made my hunch a little more accurate. "I was surprised that my father had finally woken up that's all", he was lying I could feel his anxiety. "But you should have been happy", "I was happy…but I was also…surprised", I tried another tactic "When Billy had first gotten ill I smelled vampire in the room that he was in and it smelled exactly like that female vamp that was with you that day or more or less all over you", "What are implying", he growled his eyes glowing. This was going the wrong way. "I was not saying anything to offend you…I just wanted to know who that vamp girl was and why she was always with you", "None of your business", my mouth hung open slightly. I quickly gained my composure, Jacob was already tense, frustrated and angry so I knew if I lost my temper this conversation would have been in vain. I had to get him to open up to me somehow. "Where is she now", "Dead", he answered with arms still folded I whipped my head around. "How", I asked he couldn't even touch her the last time I saw him. He gave an annoyed sigh "She died in that catholic church downtown", I remembered something about a church burning when I went to town. "Were you there", "What does it matter!" he spat. I was having a really hard time trying to keep myself calm. I remembered what that other leech said to me about what they did to Jacob and that seemed to work to calm my nerves but after that letter I just needed to fill in the holes. That vamp oozed insanity and maliciousness and by how bad Jake was messed up I know they must have done some sick shit but…I had to fill in all the holes so I can try to figure out what were dealing with. I just had to figure out how to get more information from him…it's obvious he does not trust me but he has not ran away or attacked me so that's something…I have no experience what so every as a psychiatrist I don't know exactly know what he's been through and if I can even relate on some level…but I first have to get more information. If that plan was just some sick plot by that single coven or if it is bigger…if we need to contact other packs and alert them of the problem. I just get the feeling that even though this one coven wanted Jacob this thing might be more complicated. I didn't want to do it…if what he had said before was true they had control over him somehow, but I needed to know…everything…

"Jacob", I squared my shoulders. His eyes diverted from the ground and looked into mine. "As your Alpha I order you to tell me everything that's happened since the night of Billy's illness", I said in my strongest voice. I hoped that since (hopefully) his captors were all dead so this would work. His arms uncrossed and fell to his sides in hard fist. His expression changed from angry to panic. I noticed he began to breathe deeper and I began to worry if he would flip out like he did before. His head dropped and he refolded his arms. Even with just the moonlight I could see his face become graven and he closed his eyes tight and began bighting his lips. I noticed a dead leaf detached itself from the weathered tree where Jacob was standing by and under the moonlight I noticed a little more about him. Like how his skin, though still pale, had some color to it now, his hair had grown a little more and it was getting a nice shine back, but he looked smaller… I know that he can eat human food but I don't know his present eating habits…and those scars, sure they are all healed and they don't look as bad as last time but they are quite visible. His hesitation and overall aura bothered me and I remembered that we needed to tell Billy about this during some point. The leaf finally hit the ground and Jacob began to talk.

As I ran through the red silk sheets covering the unknowing humans I felt pain through out my body. I promised myself that I would always be there for Jake and I wanted to be his best friend…no, no not a friend maybe even more then that…but here I was running back to Edward. But I said I would come back to Jake…I said I would return but I still left him and I never told him that I might be in love with him. I'm not a good runner and the adrenaline to try to save Edward was causing my heart to try and leap out of my chest. But this pain…this pain is worst than exhaustion… I feel like a jerk and that I betrayed the only person who never left me when I needed him…instead I left him.

B-but I had to save Edward…I couldn't let him die.

_**But what about Jacob.**_

I told him I would be back.

_**He looked so hurt.**_

I told him I would be back.

_**He looked like he needed you**_

But Edward needed me and h-he could have died.

_**What if Jacob's body lay as cold as Edward's when you return…What if he died.**_

I stopped at the fountain in front of the tower. I clutched my chest. My stupid conscious was eating me alive. But what if Jacob tried to kill himself? I don't know what those syringes were…I don't know anything about him anymore! But do I love him…

_**Yes**_

My heart screamed and images of Jacob's smile, his dark hair, his grey eyes, and his skin torn by demons bubbled through my mind that was still in a feud. My heart began to ache. Almost as if a knife was cutting into the cardiac muscle, the blood became acidic and burned through my stomach and limbs. That thought…that thought of Jacob dying was almost unbearable yet here I was trying to save Edward. I heard the bell…the sun was at its zenith and the doors slowly opened revealing a diamond caught by the sun. My mind pushed my legs to run…but my heart wanted to run the other way, get back on the plane and head to La Push.

I jumped on him, trying to force his eyes to see me and realize that his death would have been in vain. His cold skin, once so cool and comforting, froze my skin and burned my heart like dry ice. I jumped off after he realized who I was…I grabbed my chest once more. I wanted to go home so badly but they escorted us through the castle. My mind was feuding with my heart. Images of Edward and Jacob sprung up through out my mind each with their own reason for fighting, each with their own weapons. But Edward was losing.

We stopped in a large throne room with three figures that I vaguely remember Alice talking about: the Voltori. Their eyes were blood red just like Jacob's that night. The air was chilled as if death itself was looming over my shoulder. I felt no happiness, no comfort, even in Edward's strong arms, even with the sun so bright through the windows, I felt hollow. Before this would have been my very wish but now I wasn't so sure.

I was in a daze. Through the warzone in my mind I heard buzzing, muffled noises from each person in the room. Edward held me tight in an attempt at comfort and protection. The middle one I believe they call him Aro came up to me. He touched me and for a while the feuding stopped as I felt a weird probing sensation. I heard him call me amazing, his eyes gleamed with amusement. Immediately as the gleam erupted from amusement it shifted to confusion and curiosity. His hand left mine "Do you have a dog as a pet Bella", the war reached an armistice. My ears perked up and my eyes brightened. "No", I said as confidently as I could. Alice did say that Jacob smelled very much like a dog and I don't know how sharp their noses are. "You don't…forgive me…we have scouts around that area and we heard some very interesting information about a…interesting girl who was favored by wolves", Edward held me tighter "I assure you Bella does not have any interaction with the mongrels", Edward spoke up but another voice piped up as well, the blonde one, "I would surely hope not they would have to be quickly taken care of", I could not stop myself  
"What do you mean taken care of…are you enemies", "Why yes my dear", he turned to the blonde one "But she doesn't smell like a true wolf", he turned back to me "More like a shifter…you see we have been trying to take care of such disgusting races for centuries…they serve a great threat to us…but we don't want to", he paused glancing back a blondie "make a large mess as before…more covert this time". The other one spoke up, he had wavy hair "Aro she already knows too much…you know what to do…change or kill", Aro rolled his eyes and I heard Edward growl next to me. I didn't know exactly what he meant but I had a really bad feeling. Aro began walking back to his seat, he gave a faint nod and I was thrown back before Edward was tackled a large vampire. Déjà vu of my birthday party. Various marble structures shattered and I could only catch the marble hitting the floor because of their speed.

I just stood trying not to get in the way and also not knowing exactly where I should stand in such a dangerous area. Guards were everywhere. I saw red silk and a geyser of concrete and marble burst up under an injured Edward. His face was cracking around his neck. The other vampire stopped and I could see he was ready to kill. Before the last pebble hit the floor, before I willed my legs to move I saw another glimpse of diamond and blonde before me. Another déjà vu moment: it was Carlisle.

'_Shit'_, he had finally stopped and was currently sitting on the ground. That was a lot. The sun was peaking through the trees pushing away the darkness. The non-Alpha side of me wanted to stop in the middle before the second capture but for some reason I could not. I myself did not want to hear it…it was too horrible and my guilt increased ten fold because I could not protect him but it seemed like he needed to release some of those secrets. He never once looked me in the eye nor did he uncross his arms. He did slowly sink to the soft ground as if his legs slowly lost their strength. I just felt so guilty and so angry at myself and those leeches. He needed his family to save him not that confused Bella Swan who left him again. I can't blame him though…for trying to end it all at the hospital...we all abandoned him when he really needed us. I couldn't imagine how many negative thoughts ran through his mind. But what now…I don't know what to say to make him feel any better. Hope has been ripped away from him so many times but I had to say something and I could tell he did not like the silence. I tried to think of something quick: they tried to destroy you but your still here…no…at least your still alive and with us…no he probably wants to die right now. I was really racking my brain when I heard him speak up with a cracked voice "…kill him", I wanted to make sure I didn't hear 'kill me' or some other type of scary shit so I asked him to repeat it "I want to kill him…", "The coven", I asked "No, Edward, Carlisle, the Cullens, everyone fucking one of them I want them all dead!", well that outburst shocked me "And I want her back… I want my Bella back" his speech ended in a strained sob. "It hurts Sam…my chest, my throat, my body, everything hurts and it's their entire fault and I want my life back, just me and my dad. I don't want this", he broke down in a sob but his anger seeming to win out again stopped and tried to hold his emotions. His fists were parallel to the ground, his eyes was still cast aside but his shoulders were tense and his back was as straight as a rod. He was shaking. It was good that he wanted them dead…I wanted to rip their heads off too…I haven't known Jacob for very long but he, like all of the pack, are like a strange family now. I just didn't want Jacob to become revenge crazy and drain his life away or die prematurely because of vampires. Even with this plan they would still have control over his life. He would still be a puppet to his hatred.

I finally found something useful. If all that happened to me I would feel dirty, weak and un-masculine so I did the one thing that I would want happen if even a fraction of those events occurred and I was just forced to re-tell all of the events "They will all pay there is no doubt Jake butI won't tell anyone until you are ready… I don't want you to be alone anymore…and I know you don't want to either", that last part was a little risky but I hoped he did not hold a grudge about my decision for him to leave, I hoped he was not as stubborn as before, I hoped that the elders quick change in favor would not weight heavy on his conscious, we really did not have a good record with our choices lately, and I hoped he would trust me. That decision to let him go was beyond stupid and I feel so inhumane especially after hearing all of this…I was just so frustrated with Harry and these new vampires. I just hoped he believed me because I was really sure of this time.

He shrugged his shoulders "Thanks…I want to see my dad". It wasn't exactly convincing but it was good enough.

88888888888888888888888888888

Aro stopped the fight as soon as Carlisle entered the room. Aro, seeming to completely forget about the battle that just happened, opened his arms wide in an act of gratitude at seeing Carlisle. "Our old friend have you come to save your little fledgling", "It has been a while Aro…I hope we can try to reconcile this little problem peacefully".

Aro's eyes glowed with amusement "Peacefully, my dear friend, peace is over-rated wouldn't you agree… at least in this day in time where trust is not even contemplated", Carlisle's brows drew together in a slight scowl across his handsome face. Aro snapped his fingers and the large vampire who was looming over Edward disappeared. Carlisle helped Edward to his feet and Edward, the man who once had my heart in chains, came over to me and held me again. I felt frozen.

The large vampire came out with a woman. She looked familiar. Her eyes shot to mine and I felt my heart stop with fear. This was that vampire that wanted Jacob. It was then I knew that everything was shot to Hell.

Aro gave another gracious greeting to this woman. "Well, my dear, we are having some conflicting information", he turned to our group "You see I am fairly sure that the culprit of your almost demise was a wolf and he had others around him correct?" her red eyes beamed into mine, chipping away at my already frazzled nerves. "Yes, it was a wolf, he and his pack had been around for decades and they had a peace treaty with this coven. The wolf; however, is quite interesting", she turned her gaze back to Aro "He has accepted the blood and still lives", Aro smiled "Lived? My dear are you sure…does he drink human blood…does his form still change", "Yes, my Lord, his heart beats wildly, he does drink human blood and after some time craves it but he can still phase".

Aro was beaming "He would make an interesting addition", his glee was cut short "Have you gone mad! A wolf, a disgusting mongrel gracing our gifts and you want him to live! That is an abomination!" the blond one shouted though still in his seat. Aro's smile fell only slightly "Yes but think of how interesting this could be and think of how this could change things. He is a shifter…a bitten shifter who has not died nor turned totally from our venom…just think…if we could change others this way…well there will be no stopping our power. He knows other tribes and he can find them for us. We could destroy all opponents. And even if he does not conform to our ways they still have good extermination uses…" , he ended with a secretive smile.

He turned back to the female vampire "Does he have any gifts…do you know if given more venom will he turn fully", "Yes, he shares a bond with me so I know his feelings but I cannot read his thoughts…I believe he has a shield like hers and I do know that if given enough blood his eyes can turn red but I don't believe he has our same craving. He can survive on regular food", she stared at me.

Aro turned back to us "Oh I almost forgot you were still here. Well my dear friends this might all end in peace. This is phenomenal but also a slight blemish on your part. We have found that other creatures can be changed and he is probably quite strong which could prove problematic at some point... but you have kept this secret from us Carlisle, tsk, tsk, tsk", he ended seemingly not even angry.

"Aro, forgive me for my secrets, but we have made peace with them meaning that they are no harm to our kind as long as we do not harm the humans-",

"Humans! Filthy meat bags beneath our feet along with those mongrels! Aro, a whole clan has been wiped out because of these beasts and you want them to survive. He was not even trusted with the person who changed him and she even holds a bond with him. I say we kill every one of them starting with this vermin abomination-",

"Caius! That talk is not appropriate for our guests and I frankly grow tired of these quarrels", Aro's voice rose slightly but even with that adjustment he looked terrifying.

"With all due respect Aro, I believe he was confused, he still held attachments to his pack even after they betrayed him and unfortunately, he was even in love with that human girl, Bella, I believe that some…compromising would be in order for him to agree to your terms and finally realize his place with us", Caius snorted. Aro thought about the proclamation. "Fine, I'm a patient man", he turned to Carlisle "I have a way for you to prove your loyalty my old friend and also a way for your little Bella to…hold off on our final verdict. I want that hybrid but for the sake of formality and peace you will survey the area and keep tabs on the numbers. Bella will monitor his change and progress and report back to your coven, Carlisle. You my dear friend will report back to me. The consequences will be the extinction of your clan, the people of the town you dwell in and the wolves including our new specimen."

The female vampire's head snapped to Aro "Even if the coven did not fulfill your wishes surely the hybrid does not need to die. Then all of this work would be in vain".

Kill Jacob. Spy on him for their purposes like little puppets. I couldn't do that. Even if I did agree for his protection what if…what if he found out that I was spying on him…he would be crushed and he would never forgive me. I would be no better than this vampire trash in front of me. I found a part of my voice "She loves him!" I screamed "She has ties to Ja-the wolf and she might betray you…she could be telling you lies right now".

Her head jerked around and she lunged at me. In a blink of an eye Edward threw himself in front of me but she did not reach either of us. Instead she was on the floor; her back arched and her mouth opened in a silent scream.

"Oh pity…no one has any morals now a days", Aro sighed. I thought they were going to kill that vampire but Aro spoke "Jane stop...pity and I thought we had everything figured out, this is so annoying…Clara will I have to physically check these accusations", Jane, who I suspect was the girl in the Mary-Jane shoes, nodded her head and the vampire regained her senses. The vampire immediately began to talk "No, I do have feelings for him b-but he is a hybrid…he is one! I just could not convert him because she was in the way", she pointed an accusing finger at me.

"Well this is interesting…Bella since, I supposed, Jane cannot cause you harm I doubt I have any effect either", he turned to Jane, she nodded, I didn't even know she tried anything "so let's try to re-establish some trust…do you have such feelings for this wolf. And just for the record even with this unstable information I have a firm belief that there is pack that resides in your territory and we have alerted them of our presence",

"Why did you use her…why are you playing such games when you already knew such information", Carlisle said. "Carlisle it is Bella's turn to talk now", Aro said without diverting his gaze from me at all.

All eyes were on me but my courage had dwindled. I didn't know his motives so I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to look at Edward and see the emotions in his eyes. I wanted to say no. That I didn't love Jake…that seemed like the right answer but this guy seemed like he could easily kill a person who had no purpose for him and if he could catch my lie somehow…he might try to kill Edward or…ugh! I don't know. But then again if I told the truth…he might want me to seduce Jacob into his plans…at least that's what I understood for his reasoning for me to watch Jacob. I tried to go with a combination of the two: that I loved Jacob but not as much as Edward; that sounded the best. But every time I opened my mouth I could not say it. My heart had somehow won during my determination to listen to Aro and it screamed ' _lies,lies, you know you love Jacob more_' and I couldn't make myself tell the statement without breaking into tears. I felt the burning under my eyelids and I felt pain radiating from my chest again. It was that weird bond I had with him. Every time I disputed my feelings I would feel pain. Every time Jacob was in trouble I could feel it but I couldn't dwell on such emotions at the moment. And as sad as this was I was tired. I was so tired of fighting with my feelings when they were loud and clear. I was tired of this place, of this cold air, of Edward's frozen body trying to give me warmth. So I stopped fighting and while keeping my guilty and sad tears at bay I told the truth

"Yes I love the wolf… I am in love with him", I felt Edward's grip on me tighten. I still could not look at him.

"Now was that so hard… but why in the world would you come all the way over here and risk your life for this vampire", I decided to stay on autopilot and just answer truthfully "I love him too and I didn't want him to die for me…b-but I am not in love with him anymore". There I said it and it was the truth… I was in love with Jacob Black.

I heard Caius scoff "Stupid human emotions".

Aro's eyes lifted up to the ceiling in what I could only perceive as thought. "I don't want you dead yet and this calls for more thought than I perceived. So I will keep you alive and you will continue to watch for the hybrid and Carlisle your coven will be my new scouts for that area. Report everything back to me. You are a good friend and I appreciate your visit but my gratitude is wearing thin. This new information is both exhilarating and bothersome so I will have consulted with my own coven…you will hear from me soon. You are free to go". We spared no time and we did not ask questions.

As we walked down the hall there was a crowd of tourist passing us. As we closed the doors I heard their screams.

We walked to the hospital. It was long but I'd rather be in the nice air than in a cramped car with an unpredictable young wolf vampire hybrid. Shit that is insane but I guess on some level it makes sense. We are shifters and we do have some of the qualities of the werewolf such as the antibodies to the venom so I guess it is quite possible but why now. We are the largest pack but we are not the first…I wonder if they have tried this with others. The information about the silver was very helpful. Silver has not harmed us before but I guess if it is totally pure and ingested it could do something…

Jacob has been completely silent. I want to know what his thoughts are…I want to know what he thinks of the pack and of the whole tribe. I wondered what Old Quil might think of this… I don't really know whose side I am on. In some case I can understand the elder or basically elder's decision to be suspicious of Jacob but now we could have lost his trust…which was probably what the vampires hoped for. I haven't told Jacob about my new hunch about the vampire's plan and I guess he doesn't care to know right now. Actually for the time being I just want to see how Billy's doing especially with Jacob giving him that blood. That bleach vamp intentions could have been malicious and I do not know of any accounts where vampire blood has been helpful to either shifter or human. But Billy has awakened. Her powers were blood manipulation so maybe she had something to do with Billy getting ill.

But that other thing Jacob said about his mother. He was suffering from the venom of a vampire so maybe he was just out of reality. But spirits are not uncommon…she could have…for her child's protection…she could have…in tales of the past, spirits long dead have been known to burst from their wooden and iron clad tombs to save their loved ones from undead. This could have been the case…

"You think I'm just some crazy freak don't you", I heard the now grumpy and probably hungry boy next to speak "No your claims are concurrent with what I have seen and have been told of. They are…a lot to take in but believable". I also needed to work on my compassion. I cared for my pack but I have a hard time trying to express it outwardly.

I put a hand on his shoulder "We'll figure this all out and we'll fix this together". As I looked at him under the new daylight air I noticed something "When was the last time you took a shower", his eyes widened and his eyes rolled into the tree line in an act of thinking. "Holy crap its been a few days…wow I must smell like a homeless guy…wait I can't let my dad see me like this", he looked embarrassed and took a second look at his clothes. I cracked a smile "You smell like a wolf that has been in the woods…which I prefer a lot to that leech smell…I'm sure I can call Embry and tell him to bring some clothes over and he will be very happy about the good news", he smirked at that one. I know they have showers in the hospital for the people who want to stay over night and if I could call Embry immediately after we get into the hospital I'm sure he can shower and get dressed quickly.

Hopefully, Bella will be back soon. I have an understanding of how painful it can be without my Emily with me.

I had not said a word to Edward or him to me through out the whole flight. Carlisle and Alice also stayed very quiet. I couldn't sleep. If I think about Jacob the pain slowly seeps away to a dull but prickling throb. I am nervous about Aro's plans, about Edward's emotions, about Jacob's well being and about mine. I don't want to be Aro's puppet and even worse be apart of his coven as a vampire. I want to live and be enveloped in warmth with my Jacob.

As soon as I return I want to know about this connection I have to Jacob…what this 'bond' is…it's not natural, not that anything natural happens to me. And strange things have been happening lately such as when I cut myself the wound healed before I had time to apply pressure. I had wanted to ask this stuff to Jacob. I had wanted to ask a lot of things to him and I will.

I'm coming back like I said…still human. I will get all of my questions answered and I will tell him I'm in love with him. I feel giddy at the thought that I am in love with Jacob Black.

I miss him.

**Well another chapter bites the dust. Just as a recap because my story line is probably a little…cryptic sometimes: Jacob is a shifter/vampire hybrid. The shifters have some of the genes as a werewolf which would mean past interaction with the werewolf species. I believe that all the werewolves of Europe are extinct but I don't know about the American werewolves so I think that adds up together. The plan was to eradicate the shifters and werewolves by, in a way, making them turn on their own species so no one would know that vampires were behind the extinction as with before where everyone knew the Volturi destroyed all of the werewolves. I believe that there are other mythical creatures other that wolves, shifters and vampires and I believe as a way to keep balance and stop an insurrection from other creatures who feel threatened by vampires the Volturi wants it to seem like the wolves and shifters are betraying their own kind. Also I am not really into the whole 'Vampires are safe and non-dangerous creatures who are better than everyone else' vibe that I get from the original books. And quite frankly I hate the whole sparkly depressed vampire thing, that's just my opinion. So I wanted some of the vampires do be more 'old school' and just be evil jerks so that is why I wanted the people who fulfilled Aro's wishes with the Quileute pack to be just straight up dirty and maliciously evil. Sure Victoria was evil but she at least had the 'I'm doing this for the revenge of my love one' type of thing going for her. I guess I am used to the '30 days of Night' type of vampires who really just don't care about anything. And just for a side note I was very curious as to why there were no more vampire covens then what were talked about in the book. I mean if I were an immortal creature where basically nothing could hurt me I would probably turn into the '30 days of Night' vampire and kill a whole town. So that is why I wanted some weaknesses for the vampire, werewolves and shifters i.e. holy water and silver. **

**So the people who kidnapped Jacob were following the plan but they were evil shifter / wolf hating vampires who lived up to their name of bloodsucking leeches. Clara really did love Jacob but she is also a little insane. Or more on the lines of evil and trying to love. Think of Lorena from True Blood. Jacob did imprint on Bella but because of Bella's emotions with Edward and the two bonds (Lester and Clara) that Jacob had tied to him the imprint was kind of mushy and strained. But since Lester is dead that is slightly resolved. And as you have read in another chapter (hopefully) and in this chapter Bella is feeling the imprint more as her emotions for Jacob increases. I hope that has cured some confusion. **

**Thanks for reading and just to keep you on your toes: Is Billy better and normal? What will Bella tell Edward about her emotions for Jacob? What are the Volturi planning? How will Billy take the news of Jacob's life the past month or so? Find out soon on the next FALLEN!**


	20. Secrets, Fathers and Friends

**Yoda61782…You've caught the lie and your prize…another chapter! But seriously Jacob is stronger than the vampires and craves their blood but I don't want to say too much…**

**I don't own Twilight and if I did Jacob would not fall in love with Bella because of her eggs!**

* * *

It really seemed like everything was going my way. Aro of the Volturi coven did touch me so I knew he had to have seen Jacob crave vampire blood. He had to have seen him, even in his weakened stage, take down that red headed vampire. But yet he only let me divulge the information that he drank human blood to the Olympic coven. I didn't know what was up his sleeve. I saw that stupid Bella and her douche bag Edward coming and I saw a quick death but no…the subjective future let that spineless twit of a girl open her damn mouth and reveal my true emotions.

But Aro had touched so he should have known. He should have known my feelings for Jacob…he should have known almost everything about Jacob already but yet he acted naïve. He knew about the wolf clan…he knew them so well that he gave the leader a present but yet he acted stupid. He knew Isabella loved Jacob and he knew of the imprint but yet he still asked her.

Is he trying to place the Cullens in a trap? They are the largest Cullens so they could be a threat…

My visions have not come to me…I don't see what lies ahead for the Cullens, for stupid Bella Swan, for myself and I have long lost my sight of Jacob. And I think our bond is…weak. I would have protected him, I would have given him safety and love and…and everything but he wanted that stupid human. He wanted that disgusting clan of betrayers and mongrels. He wanted all that over me. I felt my cold blood boil with rage. They left him, they all left him even his Bella Swan left him and he still lingers on those stupid emotions.

I love him. Even though Sarah has left me her feelings and her thoughts still linger within my mind. Though our bond is weak I can still feel his hummingbird heartbeat.

I had to let go of my hold on Billy. That stupid cross broke my hold on him. I thought that was the end but Alec from the guards saved me. And I was put back together before the fire consumed me. That was an awesome trick though. Even Sarah could not feel that bond amongst the darkness in that corner of my brain. It's almost like a schizophrenic how one person's personality can take over and not remember the other person's actions. Unless if let my thoughts surface around my little dark corner she would not see anything and she thought she was so smart. Trying to protect Jacob and FROM WHAT! From ME! I was the last person that should have been wary of!

But he needs to embrace our nature. I gave him human blood. He fed on it like a man dying from thirst so I know he must have our traits but he also fed on that vampire girl. His feast for hers was greater than his thirst for human blood. Aro has probably realized that Jacob and any more of his kind will be a threat to us.

Unless he can keep him prisoner by his emotions for his stupid human family or that insipid Bella Swan. I would enjoy helping Aro with that. I want Jacob back and he will learn that I love him and I am the only woman for him.

I heard a knock.

I opened the door and there stood Aro in all of his creepy glory. "Clara I hope you are doing well this fine sunny day", he said with that lovely voice of his that twinges with power. "Yes of course", I said with my best smile. "Well that is grand my dear… you see before I and my coven intervene I was hoping that you could do us favor that I believe you might enjoy", I nodded slightly interested. "Your gift would be very helpful indeed and I was hoping you would add a little more push for Jacob-", I knew Aro was just acting dumb "-to finally realize his better options with joining the coven". A chance to see Jacob and get my revenge on Bella? At that moment I didn't care that Aro was hiding things I had a chance to get my Jacob back and rip that Bella's throat out. I can even use some of my new powers on Bella. She'll pay for treating him so badly.

I called Embry. He made it over in record time but I wanted him to wait until Jacob showered and dressed. Football season had started so Embry was glued to the television with an anxious leg that couldn't stop bouncing. He was nervous and trying to obey Alpha orders when his family had just woken up. I remember Jacob telling me that the insane bleach vampire had some type of powers. She has foresight and she can manipulate blood. What the hell does manipulating blood mean? If it goes even deeper into chemical reactions then we have a big fucking problem. But Jacob did also say she could not control it very well yet so maybe luck is a little on our side.

Another problem is that I heard from Embry that they had taken the drugs off of Billy since the coma was first medically induced. But Billy stayed in the coma. I mean if the plan was to isolate Jacob and bring him to their side then keeping his father sick would be the first step. But why didn't they kill Billy instead…a death would have made more sense…but Jacob did say that she loved him on some level. And I'm worried about his overall composition. If Jacob's blood is an actual healing factor and the bleach vampire was using her powers then he should be better…or more than better because of the healing abilities of the blood.

Another point is his hunger. She gave him human blood but he craves vampire blood. So which is it? He has been around us and Bella for a while so maybe he can kind of take both, UGH! I absently scratched my head. The most important thing is that he does not crave humans but it would be nice to know if he craved vampires. He said that when the Cullen vampire was at Bella's he felt anger but not hunger. He said he wasn't hungry at all but he also eats human food so vampire blood could be a supplement. But that day he said he craved the vampire…maybe it's like an urge almost as if he needs the blood chemically every once in a while…

Another though crossed my mind. Harry. His funeral is today at 2:00pm. But is that the best place to go right now? It definitely wouldn't be good to take Jacob…even if he wanted to go, I just don't know how he is emotionally. For all I know he is probably ready to rip my head off for using my Alpha voice on him. But it would look really bad if the leader of the pack was not there to see an elder sent home. Maybe I can trust Embry and some of the other guys to stay with Jacob. Is Jacob comfortable with us yet? Maybe just Embry…

I heard heavy footsteps and Jacob stood in the doorway looking refreshed and comfortable in his new clothes. Embry unglued his eyes from the television and hopped up from the chair. "Ready", he called about to seemingly jump out of his skin. Jacob breathed a shaky sigh and nodded. We didn't know what to do about Jake's eyes. No one wore colored contact lenses and ordering some would take weeks. And his scars are never going away. This not something we wanted Billy to see right after he woke up but these features inevitable. We're just going to tell him that the scars are from a fight with Paul (he's the angriest and most likely to get into a fight) and his eyes happened after his change and we aren't sure why it happened. It's won't make him content but it's better than the truth for now. I gave Jacob a hard squeeze on his shoulder while Embry walked faster before us.

As strange as it sounds, I didn't want to see my father yet. Sam told me what we were going to tell him. I'm still worried. My father's a smart man and I'm already a horrible liar. I don't know what I'm feeling. I don't know what I'm feeling about Sam or the tribe. They abandoned me even after Old Quil told me that everything was sort of okay. But in some way I don't blame them. I was hungry for more than food. I was hungry for blood… vampire blood. And when she fed me human blood it was a good substitute. B-but I didn't crave it as much as vampire blood so maybe I was just weak. I don't want to crave blood! I will be no greater than those bloodsuckers. But I won't be like them…I like vampire blood more so that means they are the ones in danger.

I was not that happy about Sam's order. I didn't want to tell anyone that…t-that information was personal but I couldn't close my mouth. I didn't have any strength to say no like before. I didn't want to remember everything. I was keeping those memories nice and safe in the back of my mind but that order…he had to re-open all of those wounds. I feel vulnerable. That also a weird feeling. Technically the pack is more trustworthy than my enemies but I feel more exposed to the pack than to Clara or the rest of her coven. Everything is out, at least to one person. And he was not on my good list. Sam is okay but we just don't…know each other very well. But he seems trustworthy and I guess some part of my heart wanted someone to know even if it was Sam. That's why I didn't run away I guess. I just stood there in the clearing against that tree. I was angry and uncomfortable but what else was there. Just run away…and go where. Run away…how nice would that be. Just get away from everything. From this nervousness at the pit of my stomach about seeing my father, from my pain of Bella and that douche bag Edward, from Sam and the tribe, from memories…

I could just phase and leave.

_**But your father would miss you**_

I wouldn't be gone long just enough to clear my mind

_**But Bella said she'd be back**_

Who knows when that will be

_**But what about your friends**_

They left me alone

_**They were scared and you did threaten them**_

That's not my problem and I was…s-scared

_**Running away from your fears**_

I'm not running away from my fears just leaving them for a while!

**_Running away from the pain_**

Yes…It would help

**_I don't think so_**

There was always so many people in my head that I really didn't care to decipher that voice. Whether it was my own conscience or someone else, it was comforting.

I heard Embry's joyous cries. He's always liked my dad…I always thought it was a way to fill in his fatherless void. We were at the door. Sam's hand was on my back. I could push him away…he's unaware…and I could run…no one could stop me. My heart beat sped up with the thought…with the anxiety of seeing my father after all this time. My mind was reeling, my heartbeat was racing, couldn't get enough oxygen, fuck oxygen I just couldn't breathe. The room was spinning. The 3 numbers on the hospital door turned to 6. The already scalding hand on my back was scorching my skin, causing the blood to boil and spread throughout my body. I had to leave!

And then suddenly I heard a voice. Strong and boisterous. Healthy and Kind. Jovial and loud.

"Jake, what are you doing out there, hiding?" it was my father's.

My anxiety to run away disappeared. Instead I ran into the room. As soon as I saw him my heart skipped a few beats. And in my head a red flag flew up.

He…looked…great. As if he was never sick. In only a few days since the last time I saw him his muscles were back, his hair was shiny, and his skin was bright. He had a big smile on his face and in his eyes…he looked happy to see me. This moment, just a few seconds ago filled me with dread and now I wanted to cry.

Since I could not cry I smiled. I didn't know what to say or what to do so I just smiled. But then I noticed his eyesbrows creased. And his smile dropped. My smile began to fade also. He looked happy because he didn't know anything yet I reminded myself.

"Jake, what happened…" he asked with a strong voice full of concern. "You look like you've been through a shredder and your eyes…have you phased", he said the last part in a whisper. My mouth was full of cotton and sand. I swallowed with a sand paper lined throat. His eyebrows creased more as the silence continued and I'm sure the expression on my face was not comforting. I heard the door close.

"Yes, he has phased, Billy", Sam spoke up from behind me. Embry stood up from the chair and leaned against the wall. My legs were shaking so I immediately took the vacant seat right next to my father. There was a smaller chair against the wall that Sam pulled up at the end of the bed. My dad gave me a sympathetic and surprise glance. I couldn't look at him. I just felt awkward and nervous and the concrete at the bottom of this 9 story hospital seemed really comforting. 'Just jump out the window' I thought. Tearing a vampire apart can kill it so being crushed on the ground going roughly 72.52 m/s with a force of 666 N or something like that…it would only take me about 6 or 7 seconds-

"Jake!" I heard a loud voice. I had spaced out for a minute. I was startled by Sam's voice. Sam gave a quick flick to my dad who looked extremely worried and really didn't want to hear any bullshit. Sam recomposed himself "You got into a fight with Paul, remember", I nodded "Yes, it was a few days after I phased and we both had really bad tempers", my father's eyes squinted, he was really sharp for a guy who just miraculously woke up from a coma not too long ago…but then again I did give him some of my blood…

"Paul does have a bad temper, always has, but…" his hand that had regained its strength and muscle reached out and traced the top of my left eyebrow to the jagged and bumpy lines of my neck; outlining each scar. He turned my head to the right and took a closer look at my neck. I swallowed. I looked at Sam who looked a little nervous. Embry was biting his lips and his eyes were flipping between the four of us. My neck held the worst scars-the main reason being bite marks. But vampire bite marks can look like wolf bite marks…sort of.

"These are a lot of scars and some are very deep. Jacob, what started the fight?" he turned my head back to him. His dark eyes pierced into mine. He looked like he was searching for something…he probably knew there was something more to this…

"Well-", Sam began to say but my dad stopped him "I asked Jacob, Sam", he looked at Sam with a raised eyebrow and turned back to me. "Now Jacob what made you and Paul get into a fight this bad", 'Damn', I thought to myself. I thought of something quick "He said something rude about Bella and things just kind of escalated from there", his dark aura lightened slightly and he appeared slightly calmer. He didn't seem completely convinced but he was less wary than before. "And your eyes…what happened to your brown eyes", he asked his dark ones still keeping a laser beam contact on mine. Sam didn't speak up and I didn't want to break contact with my father's eyes of fear that everything would fall apart. "We don't know why they turned this color", I answered. My dad finally broke contact with me and turned to Sam with confusion stamped on his forehead. I exhaled a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Yes Billy, we don't know why his eyes are that color…they just slowly changed", Sam said. "There's no reason…what did Quil or Harry have to say about it", my dad questioned. I flinched at him saying Harry. I remember Sam saying that his funeral was today.

Sam and my dad continued to converse between each other. Would it even be okay for me to go back to the funeral? Would the rest of the tribe still see me as dangerous? Could I even be in the same room with Harry? Knowing that I could have saved him and that his death is partially my fault? I don't know why I kept forgetting about Harry but I did. That's a shitty excuse. How could I forget about him?

My eyes were downcast to the red nurse button on the side of my father's bed. I suddenly felt like I was being watched. My head shot up. Sam had a very annoyed look on his face. I was spacing out a lot. Embry suddenly gained an interest in his shoes. My dad was once again staring at me with those damned piercing eyes.

What the hell just happened…I missed something? "Uh…sorry I spaced out a little…what did you say?" I said laughing a little and scratching the back of my head. "Yes…I asked 'how are you doing'", I took a deep breath and straightened my back "I'm doing great…a little hungry…I missed you", I said sincerely and trying to smile. His uncomfortable disposition lightened immediately "I missed you too, son…hmmm it's only ten what did you eat this morning… wait who have you been living with?" Oh crap! "You know our stomach's become wormholes when we phase Billy!" Sam said cracking a laugh…he doesn't laugh a lot so the sound was kind of foreign but Embry and I tied into it with our own shaky laughs. "And I've been living with Quil", I added with some of the tension gone. He nodded his head in thought. "Where is Quil", he suddenly asked "He's patrolling", Sam added. My father nodded again. Suddenly his eyebrows creased and his eyes widened like he had just remembered something. He turned to me and I felt my face heat up with nervousness. I'm sure he was about to say something when there was a knock on the door "Excuse me, but it's time to eat Mr. Black", an older but nice looking nurse said while cracking open the door. "Oh great! I am starved", my dad replied with humorous glee. I felt my own stomach rumble. I faintly remembered how sweet that red head's blood tasted. I stopped myself with a hopefully unnoticeable shutter. The nurse rolled the cart in and I scooted away for her to have enough room. While she was preparing the tray my dad spoke up "Hey Sam you hungry too", "No, not yet", Sam answered but I thought something was up since he hasn't eaten anything either as far as I know. "What about you Embry", "I'm pretty hungry", Embry spoke out. "Well, even though I want your company I don't want you guys to starve so how about you go down to the cafeteria", the nurse left and my dad added "And while your down there pick me up something", me and Embry got up from our spots and left. While walking out the door I spared Sam a passing glance. I knew my dad wanted to talk to Sam about something but it would have looked too suspicious if I opted to stay. And I needed to breathe, walk, do something, my nerves were killing me and my brain kept on wetting my tongue with the taste of that vampire. I didn't feel as guilty as before but I would rather eat human food. Actually I would love to devour a vampire right now…it would relieve some pent up frustration and stress. But again human food is better.

Sam gave me a slight nod which I am sure was noticed by my dad's newly found super vision. He looks normal though and he is still eating human food so I guess everything is okay…

Oh shit! Billy was probably hoping that he could get me alone. I should have said I was hungry and left with them. I was just kind of nervous so I didn't really think about my answer. But on the other hand I knew Billy was not buying our lies at all…

"So Sam since you are Alpha tell me what has been really happening", even though it was my duty to tell the elder I couldn't break my promise to Jacob…his secrets are not mine to tell "I don't understand Billy, Jake got into a nasty fight with Paul, they had just phased and we don't know what happened to Jake's eyes", I ended with my straightest face. He had averted his gaze to the 'wanna-be' mashed potatoes and steak on his plate long before I finished. He looked annoyed and slightly angry "I know something is wrong with my son Sam… he's pale, he looks like he's been sick and those deep cuts…" his eyes shot back at me and I could tell he was angry. "His eyes…they remind me of something", I nodded for him to continue "Before the first vampire ever came to our home we had seen other creatures", I had a fuzzy understanding of what he was talking about "You know the ones…the ones who worship the moon", "Werewolves…have you seen one", I asked with curiosity. Werewolves haven't been seen for a long time. We know where they are but they stay to themselves…I have never seen one.

"No, I have never seen one, neither has my father nor the one before him but the tale has been carried throughout generations to select people…they said that even before Taha Aki was born the werewolves shared a bond with our tribe", my ears perked up "The werewolves spoke up cold ones that were trying to eradicate their kind…they wanted to join forces and once they spoke up the evils of the cold ones the chief agreed. But we needed their powers…so they bit some of the warriors of the tribe. Their venom though painful to vampires had a different effect on shifters. We took on their form and their strength but we were immune to their spell of the moon. But the main thing I remember was that their eyes were grey. And they glowed when they were angry", this grabbed my attention. "The first warriors had grey eyes but as the shifters genes began to dominate our eyes became brown", He continued now covering his uneaten food "Well the most convincing part of the story is that the werewolves actually ate vampires. Different from shifters who tear apart their prey but actually drank their blood like bloodsuckers do humans", this information was really helpful but I knew was getting at something that going to bite me. "Well even though the werewolves were dying from the vampires we never saw a cold one until Taha Aki but we knew one thing...the original forces of the werewolf and shifter were strong…stronger than any shifter…and it took a few vampires to fully take one down. And if any of the shifters tried to gain dominance even in the chance of a playful fight…the anger…the uncontrollable rage of the werewolf that ran through the veins of the selected few would overpower the warrior and very often the shifter would lose…ripped apart instantly. We were worried that their anger was too great and that they might actually be a scourge instead of a blessing to our tribe but they soon learned to control their emotions", this was interesting information as to the 'package' I found…I still don't fully understand why they wanted Jacob. He actually had a thirst for them but maybe they are hoping that he will kill our clan first and then they would kill Jacob or use him for information or some kind of shit…ugh those sneaky bastards! "But we have not really seen anything signifying the werewolf's gene for a long time. Sometimes when a vampire would bite a shifter their eyes would change but they would return to normal after they healed and the venom was out of their system". I stayed silent "Well, the lie that I am trying to call BS on, Sam, is that with every scar Paul supposedly gave Jacob he would have received the same tenfold. Paul would be dead now. And Jacob must have been bitten by a vampire because his eyes are grey…I don't know why his eyes are staying that color for so long, I would hope that you would give me a little more detail as to what's been happening for me to decipher that, but he was surely bitten by a cold one and has been through pure Hell since I've been in this hospital". "You're the Alpha so I wanted to show some respect by asking you about the situation first. But understand that I know when there is something wrong with my son and I know when someone's telling me a lie…so are you going to tell me the truth, Alpha" he never raised his voice but it was deathly serious and I couldn't lie anymore. I couldn't really say anything. I was conflicted and I knew that this plan was shot to hell. But I just couldn't tell Billy. That's Jake decision "It's not my secret to tell, Billy", his eyes widened and he took a hard swallow. He didn't really look angry but more worried. "That bad, huh", I ran a hand through my hair…it was pretty bad and I don't know what's keeping Jake together…he did imprint so maybe it is Bella. I know Emily keeps the 45 out of my hands.

We heard a knock on the door. Jake and Embry walked through with bags of food. I gave a side look to Billy who gave a big smile to Jacob. I flicked my eyes to Jacob who returned the smile. While walking back to his seat he shot a glance at me. They distributed the food and they even gave me some. The mood had lightened considerably but I could feel some tension.

It started to come together in a way. Jacob might not be a total vampire and shifter hybrid. It could really be the effect of the venom that was causing everything if his werewolf gene was really showing up. That would make everything a little better…but why did he drink human blood…I need to ask Billy this later on.

"It would not be advantageous to break out treaty", I finally heard Carlisle speak up on the plane. Alice gave a surprise look. "But the Volturi will kill us all", she said. "I don't trust Aro…I think either way he will plan for our defeat", he said. "What do you mean, Carlisle, do you know what he is up to", Alice asked "No, I just know that he is not as happy about this hybrid creature as he is letting on".

"What does that mean for us", I asked now awoken from my drugged exhaustion from being on a plane in pain. "We will do what he says for now, but I want Alice to keep a lookout for Aro's decisions". And that was it. We all went back to our thoughts. Edward still has not said a word.

I really missed Jacob.

* * *

**Well there goes another chapter. DUN!DUN!DUNDUNDUNDUNNNNNN! **

**I hope I didn't lose too many readers with this one and just on a lighter note if Stephanie Meyer can get away with the hole "Jacob just loves Bella for her eggs" thing without a clear explanation I think I'll be okay. **

**The shifters and the werewolves made a pact! So in fact the grey eyes were not apart of the vampire gene but actually apart of the vampire venom activating the werewolf genes within the shifters. GASP! But Aro and other vampires do not know this interesting information they still believe that Jacob is just a hybrid. I guess I'm looking at it through a chemical process and understanding some of the actions within the book. Shifters were really never an enemy of the vampire even though vampires preyed upon their kind so I thought it would make sense for the werewolves to have some type of interaction with the shifters. And shifters morph into earthly normal animals not gigantic wolves that can tear things apart so it only seemed natural (in my opinion) that the wolves and shifters must have combined forces somehow. In terms of a chemical process, the venom from the vampire blood did actually harm Jacob's immunity causing longer healing time and an overall weakened state. Due to the amount of venom and vampire blood he received, the effects of the venom could not be healed by natural means and the werewolf gene kicked in causing a craving for vampire blood. Since vampires and werewolves have been fighting since the beginning of time it would make sense to me that a werewolf would have built up some type of immunity to their immortal enemies. **

**But he's drunken human blood and has smelled like something between alive and dead so you ask? **

**I don't think werewolves are that picky when it comes to blood. In Jacob's state in that chapter he needed something to accelerate his werewolf metabolism and since he had lost a lot of blood and was poisoned his body craved some type of healing factor. And since the bond was too strong to eat Clara he had to substitute with human blood. It's like when the body craves something like chocolate, overall chocolate is not healthy and humans can definitely survive without it but sometimes the body craves chocolate because of some type of chemical needed within the cocoa. The same with Jake, he doesn't need human blood but more of the nutrients in the blood. I hope that makes sense. The weird smell he's been giving off is actually the dying and rejuvenation of his own cells from the venom battling his immune system. **

**Also he still had vampire venom in his system. I know I am probably beating a dead horse with a stick but in the human body when a pathogen (bacteria) is trying to grow and inevitably kill some healthy cells it will suck nutrients from the body and feed itself. Sort of like a cancer where the body will start to crave nutrients that the cancer is sucking up without knowing that cancerous cells were growing. The venom was taking over the body sort of speak and was craving human blood. **

**There has not been a werewolf/shifter for a long time so no one, not even the old as dirt Volturi knew about the transformation. Everyone else just thinks the vampire blood took over. **

**Why did I previously call him a vampire/wolf hybrid? **

**I thought of it in a medical way (going to school for pre-med/biology and Latin my life kind of revolves around this stuff right now). For example, when a sick person comes in with flu-like symptoms the top answer would be that this person has a cold. But actually with further research and as the symptoms progress the doctor finds out that the symptoms are the cause of leukemia. Bear with me please, the colder skin, the smell, the thirst for blood were symptoms of the vampire venom taking over Jacob's body. But that was just the symptoms the real reason was that the werewolf gene in his body was actually fighting with the venom because the venom along with his trauma was killing him. And, just going back to the example, the person does have the flu the underlying causes is just not that simple. **

**And having Jake as a werewolf/shifter sounded a lot cooler and made more sense than vampire/shifter. And if you guys are still reading it means that you probably like surprises and weird twists in a plot, hopefully.**

**Whew! I hope you guys understand my story and find it entertaining. Please review! **


	21. Beautiful Moon

**WOW! I REALLY, REALLY appreciate such thoughtful and well written reviews XD! **

**Just to answer some concerns and voice some of my reasoning for the story I want to make Jacob a little sadistic and maniacal but I want the process to go slow. I am trying to observe the process with as much reality as I can possibly muster in an overall fantasy world. Basically, I believe that being brutally raped alone would affect him psychological with believing that he is worthless and a little lost due to instances such as his father being in a coma and hospitalized during a pivotal time in his life, also with Bella's insecurities and his tribe's abandonment. All that I believe would make him feel lost and a little helpless. Now that he has some support, his father has awoken, the pack, he has had an epiphany (ch. Phone) and subconsciously realized that all the bad things that are happening to him are not his fault but the vampire's fault. And now he will grow with that knowledge and loose his lost puppy, guilt ridden, self worthless attitude. **

**But like in reality when a rape or some other type of horrific event takes place Jacob is still going to have suicidal thoughts, thoughts of self worthlessness and other negative views. It will not consume him as it does in the beginning but they will resurface. And Bella will be his solace to keep him from totally losing himself to his rage. **

**So I totally agree that Jacob is acting like a lost puppy that needs Bella and I wanted him to be like that for a while. I wanted him to emulate a real rape victim that would feel lost and since he imprinted on Bella he would need her for a sense of normalcy. Everyone in his life has left him at some point- mother, father, sisters, and friends- so he needed some sense of normalcy and some type of security. It's kind of like some situations in reality. A child who has been abused and abandoned wants a sense of security and they go through pushing people away and thoroughly depending on some people. **

**I hope that makes sense. Honestly I really hated how much of a lost puppy Meyer had Jacob. She didn't even develop his character that well to me or take into account his own issues. His father has diabetes and is in a wheelchair, his mother is dead, his sisters have gone off to college at the ends of the earth, and he suddenly becomes a shifter. He has had too many problems to turn out the way he did in the books. And the way Bella treated him seems like it would cement some type of brewing psychological issue. I'm not saying that people with hard lives grow up to become insane but they are more than likely to have psychological issues and a clumsy, self-absorbed girl obsessed with an abusive, mightier-than-thou vampire does not help. And the whole imprinting on the baby thing just made me want to burn the book! She just did not develop his character that well to me. I'm not saying that I'm a better writer than her in anyway but I'm just expressing my opinion. It was too much about Bella and Edward. And their personalities sucked anyway!**

**Anyway you guys are awesome and thank you SO much for the reviews!**

**JPOV**

Oh what I would not give to have my dad's morphine I.V. drip. I have to stay calm though because my dad does not know about the bond. I guess I'm not really in pain but just uncomfortable and antsy right now so I guess that means Bella's out of danger at least. But it's hard.

"I'm very sorry but visiting hours are over", the older nurse said through the crack in the door. We were having a good time talking, eating and watching the first game of baseball season. I don't know what my dad and Sam talked but my dad really lightened up. He knew that I had not been going to school but he wanted to see if there was a way for me to finish off this semester. I knew most of the material in the class so I was sure I could pass all my classes but I was worried about the future. I hadn't really thought if I could even leave the reservation with being this creature now. If I could even go to college and major in engineering like I planned. Are the other guys going to school still? With patrolling and everything I would think not but that's a lot to give up. While I did love my home on the Rez I wanted to explore other places maybe even go to a college outside of Washington…but I don't know now.

It was getting late and I really didn't want to leave yet. I looked outside the window and saw the purple and orange hues of the sunset dance across the fluffy clouds. "I'm not really ready to leave…I'd like to spend the night", I spoke up to the people in the room. Sam's eyebrows creased, my dad gave a thoughtful look…I didn't really see the big deal about it…I hadn't seen my dad in a while and I wanted to spend more time with him. "I missed you too but I think it would be best if you stayed with your friends for tonight", my dad spoke up 'what the hell', ran through my mind. I spoke up "Why", I said simply my dad gave me a knowing smile "I don't want you stuck in this depressing place, I'm about to loose my mind and I just woke up", he ended with a chuckle "Yeah, Jake, besides we were going to have a movie night at my house", Sam spoke up "We're going to eat pizza and everything…besides we haven't seen you for a while", he finished with a smile but it then quickly fell. I felt a twinge of anger at that last statement. Of course they haven't seen me for a while they kicked me out. It's going to be all awkward just like when Embry first saw me. He was happy but he also reeked of guilt and he was visibly uncomfortable. I would just rather stay here and away from them. "What do you mean by 'we haven't seen you for a while' ", my dad asked with a set jaw. The nurse had left a while ago probably sensing our personal arguments arising. Embry's eyes widened but he actually spoke up "Well, we have been patrolling and stuff and Jake has been healing and… stuff", it sounded totally unconvincing but my dad actually nodded and said "Jake, why don't you run along…you guys have some catching up to do", but he said this with a rod in his back and looking directly at Sam.

"But-", I began but two things happened simultaneously. First Sam gave me a very strange look. His eyebrows were creased, he had a firm grip on the metal chair, his jaw was set but the important feature was his eyes. His eyes held slight anger and annoyance but they also held concern and worry. Almost as if he was pleading for me to go. And then I remembered that the only reason why he came to me was because he got something, s-some type of news that I supposed pertained to me. He might want to devise a plan or something tonight instead of the party.

The second, the pain had considerably lessened. In the blink of an eye, the acidic fire that threatened to melt my nerves into numbed blobs ceased to a smoldering throb. That must mean Bella must be close. I decided to change my decision. If I was in danger it would be best to not stay around my father. And I needed to see Bella.

"Okay, I guess I've kind of missed you guys too", I half lied. All three men's faces relaxed. "Great! Now I won't have to worry about you breaking your back in that hard chair", my dad jokingly. I gave a small chuckle but I was honestly trying to calm the adrenaline rushing through my system.

Bella had come back! She actually came back! But as what? If she was a real vampire then she would be technically dead so wouldn't I feel the imprint, right? I was happy, nervous and worried all at the same time. But I also felt something else that caused my blood to heat up.

I felt the burning again. And I was hungry but n-not hungry for a hamburger. I thought that the 5 hamburgers and fries would stop the burning in the back of my throat but it did nothing. That red-head's blood was on my tongue. Floating right above my taste buds like a ghost teasing each nerve. I breathed in through my mouth to try and calm myself but it did nothing but cause a rush of epinephrine.

I felt a pat on my shoulder. "Let's go Jake", I heard Embry say and I nodded. I leaned over and gave my dad a hug "Stay safe, son", I heard my father whisper within my ear. I leaned back and gave him a smile.

I didn't want to leave him. But I had to see Bella and I honestly needed to get out of that place. I had this strange urge to…kill. Not a human, not a shifter but a vampire. I had to kill something before my body exploded. I looked up at the now midnight sky while we walked out. The beautiful moon was full and ripe.

BPOV

We landed on the sweet Forks soil in the private airport just when I was about to vomit. The plane ride, coupled with the already debilitating pain that I was experiencing added on to my stupid decision to eat the peanuts and soda made the last hour very uncomfortable.

I was the first to get off of the plane despite being around inhumanely fast vampires. As soon as I smelled the sweet air at the Grand Forks International Airport my nausea disappeared. The acidic dry ice liquid that burned through my smallest capillaries melted into neutral cold water. The chilled air around the Cullen family almost froze it back. But my subconscious would flutter pictures of Jacob across the surface behind my eyelids. His name danced across my tongue and threatened to spill through my voice.

I inhaled again. I smelled pink Douglasia, English Ivy, Himalayan Blackberry and the Sitka Spruce that towered amongst the mist covered rainforest. It smelled familiar. It was like when I fixed those bikes with Jacob.

Yeah, that's it…that fresh smell that washed off of him and seeped into every crevice of his garage. I looked up into the blanket of blue velvet.

The moon was out. It was full tonight.

"Bella", I heard Edward say. It was probably the first thing he has said to me all night. He said nothing else but gesture towards his Volvo which was conveniently parked by the plane. I saw another red Ferrari and black Maserati parked next to each other.

"Bye Bella", I heard Alice say. I waived as she got into the car with Jasper. "Bella, for now please follow Aro's orders until we can find a way to compromise with him", I heard Carlisle say behind me. He looked…tired. He also went his separate ways with his wife.

It was just me and Edward. I walked over to Edward's Volvo. We both got in. But he didn't start the car. The others swerved around us and exited the parking lot. I didn't really want to be alone with Edward right now. I was actually…a little scared to be honest. I was freezing and the second best thing I wanted besides Jacob was to see my dad and be in my own bed again.

It was really awkward. And my fear increased slightly. His hands were gripping the wheel. Since he's already pale I could not tell how hard. I didn't look at his face. My hair created a streamed curtain that blocked my vision from the upper part of his body.

"I love you Isabella", he finally spoke up. His voice did not sound angry or frustrated but…more…sad. He sounded hurt.

And the worst part is that I didn't know what to say back to him. Was I still in love with him…NO! I found peace with that two letter word. But did I still love him. I guess so. I ran into a den full of vampires with acid boiling through my skin so I guess I do love him.

"I love you too", I said. I do love him I am just not in love with him…anymore.

"But you are not in love with me", he said as if reading my seemingly impenetrable mind. I nodded my head.

"Are you in love this Jacob person", he asked again. I found the courage to say "Yes".

"Are you happy", I nodded. Even though my emotions conflicted sometimes… I was happy.

He chuckled. I hadn't really expected that. It wasn't a very reassuring chuckle either. "You are happy with him…with the guy you are supposed to spy on and eventually betray", that threw me. I hadn't expected that type of action. He told me to be happy the first time he left me and I am happy.

"Are you so selfish that you would want a few moments of happiness and have the rest of both your lives full of pain and misery?" What the fuck was this? I didn't want to think about that option right now. It wasn't like we had to follow Aro's orders…Carlisle was thinking of a plan to counteract Aro's schemes. I wouldn't hurt Jacob…I just…I just want to go HOME now!

"Take me home", I said. "A few moments of happiness and then you'll rip his heart out and leave him in misery", he continued. My heart was aching. I wasn't going to do that…I was not.

"Take me home, now, Edward", I said again with more courage. "It would be better if you stayed with me Bella. This creature is definitely unstable. All of the young wolves are and if you were to play his heart do you know what he could do to you!"

"I'm not playing anything. And Jacob would never hurt me. It's the Volturi's fault he is that way anyway!" I yelled back. "And I don't love you anymore Edward!" I screamed the last part. "You are acting stupid Isabella! You are trying to love someone that is unstable, in both emotions and physical strength, and you are supposed to watch this person. Not as a real lover or friend but as a fake, soulless-" I don't know what came over me. I was angry at Edward. I am not usually that angry with him but at that moment I was furious. I was IN love with Jacob. I really was and I would find a way to be with him without following any one's fucking plans. Even with this one three day trip my body was being ripped apart by every noxious substance known to man. My heart was ripped into. The blood stopped flowing to my extremities. My brain was swelling. My muscles were going through rigamortis. It was like I was dying. And I was scared. Even in Edward's strong arms I was scared. All in three days…or two, Ugh! I don't even know anymore. Everything was just one bit blur!

I slapped him. I immediately regretted the decision as pain shattered my nerves. I think something was broken. Through my mounting tears that stung the back of my eyes I grounded out "Take me home, Edward, Take me home, take me home NOW!", It ended in a shriek.

I think he was shocked and didn't really know what to do. And finally he started up the car and we drove. But did he shut up…OF COURSE NOT!

"Are you going to tell him", he said a little time after. My freakin' hand was killing me.

"Are you going to tell him, Bella", He repeated. "Shut up…I don't want to talk to you right now", I didn't want him to talk to me or me to him. I- I don't know if I'm going to tell Jacob or not b-but I want to have a few moments with him without thinking about Aro or Edward o-or anyone. I felt burning behind my eyelids. It was worst because in a weird part of my subconscious I just had a bad feeling that some of what he was saying was true. I knew Aro would not want me alive…he would want me to be a vampire…and that I would be getting Aro closer to Jacob. I would be betraying Jacob. B-but I can't let that happen. I won't. I won't, I won't, I won't!

"No, Bella-", he started. The trees were becoming a blur. "I don't want to hear you anymore".

"The reason why you are so upset is because you know it is true. You know that trying to pursue a relationship with him will only end in heartache and pain. Bella I know what it feels like. I didn't want to leave. I loved you so, so much Bella. But I knew you would not be safe so I left. I left to keep you safe and it killed me! But knowing that you were happy…that you could start a life for yourself kept me away. I love you enough to let you go and that's what you need to do with Ja-",

"No, you are wrong and you DON'T understand! I can't be away from my Jacob! And your decision to leave was stupid! I thought I was going to die when you left me. I wanted to die because you were not with me! And I'm not going to let Jacob go through that. I'm not going to put myself through that. And you gave up too easily. You should have talked to me and told me what was wrong and we could have worked something out. And that's what I'm going to do. Jacob and I can be together and Aro will not come between us". I ended the last part out of breath. I was so angry and frustrated that I couldn't talk anymore. I just wanted to go home. I just wanted to see Jacob and my dad again.

We pulled up in the driveway and I jumped out of the car. I almost tripped with how fast I leaped out of the silver Volvo that I once saw as a small haven. My hand grasped my heart. I was hurting but it wasn't as bad…more like a severe case of heartburn. As soon as I hit the soil I felt hot tears run down my cheeks. I was a mess! Edward's words, Aro's proclamation, and everything pertaining to Jacob swam around my head like piranhas. Nipping at my already wavering strength and battling with my conscious. A part of me knew that we were going to find a way to foil Aro's plan but another part was skeptical. That everything would fall apart and Jacob would be killed, I would be turned into a vampire and have to stay with Edward forever…and everyone I ever knew would be killed. I had a horrible headache and I was nauseous. Edward's words just cut into me like a knife and I wanted to see Jacob! Even with all of his angst and mysteries he still brightened my day and melted even the coldest of ice. My mind was just jumbled and there was so much at stake!

"Bella", I heard a voice through the wooden door. It opened and there stood my dad. "Dad", I cried. I actually cried and ran into his arms like I was five all over again. I had forgotten about my sprained/broken hand. I was just happy to feel my father's warm arms surround me. To feel his warmth again. We forgot about our usual awkwardness and his anger or worry disappeared for that instant. "Where have you've been", he said as we parted. I heard someone clear his throat behind me. Edward was still there. Charlie gave a squared look to Edward and turned back to me "Are you okay, Bells", he said with concern. I knew he didn't trust Edward. I'm not even sure if I could anymore.

I heard a car door slam and an engine roar. I heard his car grate across the gravel and onto asphalt. My dad tried to grasp my hand but pain shot up my arm. I cringed and he quickly turned around "Bella, what happened to your hand…did that Cullen boy do this to you", he said inspecting my hand, his voice rising through each syllable of the sentence. "No, he did not hurt me, intentionally", I said weakly just wanting to go to bed. "What does 'intentionally' mean", he said eyeing me suspiciously. "Well we got into an argument, I got angry at him, I hit him and I kind of…injured my hand", looked at me skeptically and I gave a tired sigh "It doesn't matter now, dad, I'm home now and I really want to go to bed", he didn't look satisfied but he did relent and led me into the house where he checked my hand. It was only a fracture so he bandaged it up, gave me some ibuprofen and I went to bed. He wanted to talk more, he tried to get some more information out of me but I was too tired. He ended that we were going to talk about this in the morning.

My bed was as soft as satin and feathers. I was exhausted…I wasn't even hungry right now. I was so happy that with only a few more weeks it would be summer. And I wouldn't have to worry about school or anything. I felt my eyes droop and my dreams took over.

SarahPOV

Isabella Swan was sleeping like a little baby in her home. The luminous moon illuminated the dark forest and casting my shadow across her front lawn. I heard each red blood cell chemically bind the O2 molecules in her blood. I heard her alveoli open with the diffusion of her CO2 and O2 gases. I smelled her blood. 100% oxygenated and so deliciously sweet…I missed tasting her the last time but this time I will have her and Jacob will come back to me.

EmbryPOV

Jacob followed us to Sam's home without a sound. It was kind of unnerving. I was worried about him. I haven't seen him since Sam made him leave the pack. He looked different. Not a bad type of different but kind of healthier…like his body had finally battled some virus out of his system and it was healing. That would be better…if the vampire blood that ran through is system was like a virus. Shifters are able to fight off viruses and colds pretty well so I bet the vampire venom is like a virus.

I wish he would talk more. We haven't been around each other that much lately but it would be nice if he wasn't so secretive anymore. As far as I can get from Quil Jacob's had a pretty hard time. Maybe he's told Sam. It seems like they have been talking. But Jacob still doesn't look that calm. He looks nervous and twitchy. And he would periodically give a large inhale like he was trying to calm down or something. We decided to walk instead of phase. Sam said it was more calming and gave us more time to think. That means something…he probably doesn't want anyone to see Jacob's thoughts…but as far as I could tell from Quil Jacob has like a shield or something from his thoughts. That would be cool in any other case but in this one it could be dangerous. Jake has too many secrets and too many people who actually care about him. I heard he imprinted on that Bella chick too. I wonder if she knows anything. Imprint and Imprintee are not supposed to keep secrets from each other.

I guess I'm just happy to have Jake back.

BPOV

I was taking a shower. The water cascaded down my back in warm rivers. A silky laced sponge glided over my body with clouds of velvet bubbles and soaps. The smell danced across my nose with the scents of rain kissed leaves and alpine. Steam rose across the curtains like fresh mist. I closed my eyes relishing the serenity. I felt my breath hitch as I felt the sponge leave the contours of my neck to the valley between my breasts, to the small dip of my belly button, to…to the delightful throbbing between my legs. I grabbed the sponge as I felt a delicious heat that made my mouth go dry. The sponge was held by a muscled hand. My hazed mind finally found focus as another hand glided across my stomach and held me close to a hot chest. I could feel each muscle through the soft contours of my back. My pale skin contrasted beautifully with russet brown.

The heat was enough to make my legs shake and the strong arms left me weightless but once his hand moved I was in heaven. I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my lips as two large fingers stroked my outer lips. The roughen pads brushed across them again, opening and dipping into my center; not only touching bundles of nerves but slightly skimming the surface of my soul. My eyes opened to, not a ceiling, but the sun high amongst a blanket of baby blue. The rays of the sun cascaded across my face and I had to smile. The smile turned into a full moan and I felt the fingers plunge harder and I was sure my legs were going to give out if I didn't have such a strong support. My hand careened to a head of soft, silky hair for fear of falling. I heard a deep chuckle that and even through my moans I couldn't help but laugh along.

I felt soft lips along my temple that fluttered along my cheek and lingered at the soft indention at the corner of my lip. I turned my head hoping to see Jacob, hoping for a kiss that my heart screamed for and my body craved but as a wisp of wet, black hair came into view. The sun…was eclipsed. Literally like a light switch it was gone and along with it warmth and my strong support. Cold water was dumped on my body and I instantly felt fear. My legs gave out and I hit the floor. My muscles started constricting and cramping. I started breathing faster worried about the muscles of my ribs that started constricting. I wrapped my arms around my naked chest in an effort to stop the spasms. But in was all in vain because the next inhale I took was strained through micrometer sized holes. I started to panic as I wheezed in O2 like an asthmatic. The signal of the building CO2 reached my brain and I realized…I couldn't breathe. I closed my eyes tight as I felt the familiar sting of tears. It was a dream right? I was just in a dream…I opened my eyes to my ceiling and I still couldn't breathe.

JPOV

I heard Embry inhale. I stopped in my tracks. A sharp nauseating feeling bounced from the electrical nodes that powered my heart through the neurons of my spinal cord into my brain. I instantly felt a throbbing pain within my ribcage and my deep breaths taken to calm myself hitched to short spikes. I felt my sweat glands open and my saliva glands close. My stomach was full but I still felt it churn acid and rumble against my abdominal walls. I was hungry and my stomach, though full of human food, was signaling every neuron in my body that I needed something more. Blood; and not just any blood: vampire blood. Before I could even register the scent my brain had already brought up images that enlightened my taste buds. A vampire was in the area.

But the pain… the pain was caused by something deeper…someone close to me. My Bella…my Bells was hurting.

Something within me was banging against my deepest subconscious. My blood was boiling; my heart that finally decided to start was a jackhammer. Embry exhaled as Sam began to push words through his strong vocal chords. Before either was finished I had disappeared into the tree line in a blur.

I had to get Charlie somehow! The pressure…as if I was in the crevice of the deepest ocean crushed my ribcage. I was dizzy and my brain had cut-off the connections to my legs so I could not command them to move. I reached my hand out and tried to grab the phone for help. The pads of my fingers barely left prints as my wrist was enveloped by a frozen hand. My eyes barely caught a glimpse of green plaid as I was thrown back first onto my bed. My ribcage screamed in protest from the pain of trying to force air into my lungs but my brain signaled something else; fear.

I was face to face with angry blood red eyes lined with amusement. Red lipstick covered lips were upturned into a smile. Black wavy hair cascaded as a curtain around our faces. This vampire was on top of me…just enough to cause a little more discomfort by pressing her hard body into my soft one. My vision was going between clear and blurry but I knew it was that vampire from before that wanted me dead. I could hear my blood pound within my ears but I could still hear her voice.

"What's wrong Bella, can't catch you breath", she chuckled at the end. She grabbed a fist-full of my hair and pushed me forward while she leaned back onto her folded calves. She sniffed the air "Thinking about my Jacob, what a naughty girl, I could smell you outside you know", a pang of embarrassment surfaced but it was quickly squashed by my anger at her claiming my Jacob. My hand shot out and grabbed her neck in a vain attempt at defense from my anger and hazed brain. She giggled "You're so stupid. You think he will stay with a two-timing vain, whiny, little twit like you. You have to be retarded to not understand that he loves ME!" She slapped my hand away leaving an already violet bruise forming. She pushed me back on the bed and got up.

She walked around slowly. "He does love me, Isabella. He's just confused. Once I get rid of you and his family then he will realize how detrimental it is to hold onto such pitiful emotions with humans. And don't you think I understand what you're doing? You're trying to seduce him and con his heart for your games. And you're just playing sweet, innocent little human. Aren't you? You didn't even listen to me when I told you to stay away. You wouldn't understand that because you're so... so selfish. I know your role in his life as Aro's little spy. And yet you say you love Jacob but yet you almost gave your life for that Edward.. If you weren't so stupid, you'd know what real love was. But you're so stupid. You're so stupid... you're a stupid, selfish bitch!" She yanked a sheet from up under my bed, tossing me almost on the floor. "But unfortunately I will have to bait him because he will never come to me willingly. He'll understand soon".

She walked over to the window and opened it wide. She then grabbed me by my neck with the sheet in her other hand. I was sure she was going to kill me. "I'll give you 70% oxygen, enough to keep you woke and focused but just enough to keep you from really moving", she then tossed me out the window. I wheezed a gasped before my back slammed into the shingling of the roof and I tumbled. I almost hit the bushes when she caught me. She then started dragging somewhere by the roots of my hair. I had enough oxygen to latch onto her manacle hands and kick into the soft soil as a way to impede her trek. My sprained hand was definitely swollen as my nails dug into her hard skin, breaking in the process. My jeans were tracking mounds of mud and grass. My shirt was ripping from the twigs, bushes and rocks. My face was stuck with multiple cold pinpricks. I still couldn't gather enough air to scream.

Finally she let me go. I looked around to a small clearing surrounded by trees. The moon shone bright against the dewy grass. I heard a ripping sound before I was yanked over by a dead tree stump. My sheets served as a rope as she tied me up. The hard bark grated across the skin of my back and my fingers were feeling numb from the tight rope along with the lack of oxygen. I felt my chest constricting and it was hard to breathe again but not as bad as the first time. She was using me as bait to lure Jacob into a trap but Aro told the Cullens and me to watch him. Is she working on her own? But she seemed loyal to Aro! What the fuck is Aro doing?

"He'll be here in a minute", she said jumping up and down and giggling like a stupid school girl. She walked over and stood behind me. She looked right in front of us. A pin drop could be heard while we sat. If I can remember exactly wolves were loud and big and I couldn't see or hear anything. I heard her giggle and I felt something. It was a slight tremor that I felt against my fingertips that lay amongst the surface of the ground. I felt it again but as the nanoseconds grew the tremors became more frequent. And after a while I heard pounding. Little streaks of fear ran up my spine. I was anxious to know what he looked like. And as soon as the tremors came they stopped. My hairs stood on end as a growl was heard but my brain produced a wave of relaxation. Jacob was near.

The moon casted dark and long shadows but I could hear the rustling of bushes and I saw something emerge from the clearing. He looked…somewhat human. I followed the silhouette from the ground up. I saw…white tennis shoes and grayish clothes. But then something blinked that caught my eye. They were two glowing dots…his eyes. I remembered that they glowed. He walked more into the clearing and the light gave way to a massively tall man who was about to burst through his clothes. His short cropped hair had suddenly grown thick down his back. And there were two junctures going down his lips. Teeth! They were elongated like fangs. I was slightly unnerved because I couldn't see his pupils…I didn't know who he was looking at or what emotions were flying through his mind. But he did look tense…his veins were bulging out of his hands. I guess at first glance he was looking at us like he just stumbled upon us while running in the park and was caught off guard…until I heard his growl. Deep and guttural that reverberated even through the spaces between my ribs. I saw his breath like soft clouds that drifted through the cold air. But I had to look closer and catch in eye brows. They dipped into his brow and that gave off an emotion: anger.

"Hi Jacob, I've missed you", I heard the vampire say behind me. I saw his eyes, first wide, turn to slits.

"Oh don't be mad at me Jacob. I understand what you're going through…changes, untrustworthy people, and unrequited love. I understand the feelings when I was first changed into a vampire and that's why I can help you. You are just being confused by your previous human emotions and once I fix those problems everything will be so much better. You see I have an ally that wants you to join his coven. You will never be alone again and they will open their arms wide with welcome even with your…changes. But I do want you to come willingly so I have created some solutions that will help you. I could kill everyone in your family including little Bella here to illustrate their overall weakness and frailty", she patted me on her head "Or I could leave them alone and you can come with unfortunately no bloodshed", I see it almost as a win-win situation. In both you gain an understanding of your true nature and we can be together again".

Her fingers raked onto my scalp. I don't think I was bleeding but I definitely felt a burning sensation from the whelps that were raised.

I could hear the smile on her face "Come on Jacob…You know you want to come with us. And even though you fought against that human blood I know you liked it. The warmth running down your throat like the richest red wine. Tell me that didn't taste like heaven. And soon you will relish in the killing of these pathetic humans. See their blood spill in a warm spray and feel their heartbeat slowly leave with the rush through their jugular. Doesn't that sound appealing",

Jacob just stood there, breathing with slit eyes. Every once in a while he would shake. It was very unnerving. I just couldn't tell what he was thinking. As she said her last statement I felt a sharp prick against the hairline of my scalp and I felt a warm drop down the center of my head. And before I could blink Jacob was not in his place. I felt a gust of wind knock me into the stump. The stump already dead and disconnected from the soil with a few thin strings of wood could not handle the weight of my body and whatever force was added on. I felt the claws leave my head and rake through my hair. But instead of staring at the bright moon I was knocked on my side.

I barely heard a shriek from above me. But I did hear a wet crutch sound and some scuffling. I dug my already mud filled socks into the ground and circled myself around to the scene. I realized I could breathe as I inhaled from the sight. But the onslaught of air actually made me dizzy and slightly faint.

The skin was gone and replaced by fur. Her hands that held me like manacles were wrenched around his large mouth and head in a vain attempt to dislodge him. His teeth had disappeared into her neck. I felt an icy cold spray of black liquid on my face that also coated the trees. I heard another crunch and the vampire gave a struggled and wheezy cry. I saw webs of black race up her legs and arms. His hands…NO claws gripped at her chest ripping away fabric and creating black blotches that melted into the green plaid. Her eyes had long lost their confidence and were instead replaced by pure terror.

My Jacob. That was my Jacob crunching into her bone and splattering the area with her blood. That was my Jacob who slurped and ate her flesh and blood. The little boy who made mud pies with me when we were younger, the thin boy who had a simply crush on me before, goofy smiles, corny jokes were gone and I don't know what happened. In their places was this…creature…guy? . This guy who was currently a werewolf and was crunching into a vampire's neck like her marble skin had turned into cake. The guy who I'm in love with. He didn't even know I was there as his eyes concentrated on her every flowing chunks of blood. What if Charlie woke up and saw this? What if another vampire was around? Would Jacob ever turn back to normal? I mean even before I could see a soul or something within the other wolf's eyes but I couldn't see anything within Jacob's. W-what if while I was gone in Italy something else happened to him? With my arms tied and recovering from a long time without oxygen, fear of death and total amazement I did something that I wanted to do since I first saw that vampire. I exhaled a scream.

SamPOV

He just took off somewhere; just stopped in his tracks and took off into the human residences. He was so fast that Embry and I could hardly keep up. I had to see the situation before I brought out the whole pack. I wanted his return to the pack to be peaceful not this where there was possibility that the pack might actually have to attack him.

The rotting smell of vampire blood hit my nose like ton of bricks. A vampire was in the area and I could also smell Jake. His smell was finally rid of that vampire smell but another scent was there. It was nothing that I had ever smelt before.

We were close and I groaned as the Swan's residence was coming into view. We almost stopped in our tracks as we heard a loud scream. It didn't sound like a vampire so a human must be in the area. Bella!

_Embry you flank the left and I'll take the right._ I said before we diverged. If Bella was hurt by that vampire and if Jacob smelled that vampire he might not be in his right mind so both of us tackling him might work. I tried not to think about Billy's statement that he's more powerful that all of us.

But before I could even leap Jacob ran the opposite direction where Embry was headed.

'_Holy Shit'_ I heard Embry say as a large creature ran by him and made him loose his bearings with the tremors in the earth.

'_Start following him but be on the defensive and don't attack unless necessary!'_ I said to Embry. I phased and ran over to Bella Swan. She was tied to a tree stump and frantically looking around with wisps of hair obscuring her view. I smell fear, surprise and other emotions I could place roll off of her in waves. I ran up to her and ripped off her bindings. With her mouth open in sharp breaths. I'm sure her ears were ringing at the earthquake pounding that was just by her head from Jacob. She looked…okay save for a few scratches, little sprinkles of vampire blood and being caked in mud. "We need to get him", she breathed "Let me come with you", that would have been a good idea if her imprinter was a shifter but I don't know with his werewolf blood. "No", I said and began to rise until I felt cold little hands grab my biceps. "He needs me and I know I can help him", salt permeated the air with the small streaks of tears that were running down her face. She had probably seen enough for one day if she just came back from saving that Cullen "You're crying, you're shaking and you're cold. You will only be a hindrance Bella", Embry and Jacob grew farther and farther and I was anxious to leave. Fortunately, I saw a flashlight bounce off of the trees "Bella" I heard a loud voice say: Chief Swan. "I'm not crying", she began before touching her cheek and seeing the water. "He'll be safe", I whispered while she touched her face. I didn't wait for her to refocus and I phased before running off.

'_Sam, he stopped, hurry'_ I heard Embry say. I picked up more speed. I heard a loud howl in the distance. Stronger than ours but still a wolf's at least. That diversion cost a lot of ground but at least she's safe. We do have some obligation to help the humans.

88888888888888888888888888888

EPOV

He was just sitting there, eating the rest of the vampire. He tore out chucks of flesh but he mostly drunk the blood even going as far as to lick it off his fingers err…claws.

He had slowly begun to change back to normal. Like the fur had receded into his skin. The claws shorted to long sharp nails. His bones had begun to return to normal. But his hair was still growing down his back and I guess he had canines to rip into that hard flesh. The vampire had not moved an inch so I guess she was dead. She look emaciated now with chunks of flesh missing and weird black veins ran across the skin that I could see.

He suddenly stopped licking his fingers of the blood. I guess he was…done. He sat back on his butt and stared up at the sky with labored breathing. He then threw his head back as if sniffing. His eyes squared on a target to his right.

'_Stay there and only attack if he does'_ I heard as I lost my link with him. Not a second later I saw Sam walking out of the brush. He walked cautiously toward Jacob. And Jacob just…sat there his eyes still unreadable. Well I guess they were too bright to read.

"Hey Jake", Sam spoke. "Why don't you come back now…your done…we can go back with the pack and stay with them", he extended his hand towards Jacob. Jacob stood up took a step towards Sam "No, I'm not done yet", and with that he turned right on his heel and ran.

I quickly took after him. So Jacob was still intelligent and he could understand us. I heard Sam's thoughts in quick breaks '_He's going to the border/kill the Cullens/ don't know the Cullens actions/Stop him', _and then he said a full command to the pack '_Everyone but Seth, we have to stop Jacob, get here as fast as you can and flank him' _this wasn't good. I mean Billy said that Jacob could kill a vampire or a shifter easily and he was running towards the border fast and powerful.

I heard a hodgepodge of thoughts mostly centering on 'what is Jake doing' and 'what is that smell'. But as the scent of water emerged we began to worry that we wouldn't be able to get to Jacob fast enough. That he might actually get over the river and break our treaty which could start a big war. We saw the river and so did Jacob as he leaped into the air. I heard Sam curse before someone else slammed into him with a loud whimper. It was Paul. It stopped Jacob's momentum and he fell into the cool river water. That gave us enough time to jump in after him and latch onto every appendage we could sink our teeth into. I couldn't hold in the whimper as my teeth broke through his skin. We all had to exert a lot of force and bites to keep him down into the water. He flailed in the water and actually was able to lift us slightly until a voice range out "Calm down, Jacob", it was Sam with a strong Alpha voice. Jacob's face contorted with pain and anger but he calmed down save for a view jerks and growls here and there. The current of the water washed across the crown of his head and took with it the black blood and dirt. His veins bulged against his neck and strained against the skin of his arms as he struggled against the Alpha order. Sam walked around and leaned down to Jacob.

With a sharp snap of elongated fangs we heard a "They have to pay", in the form of a growl that vibrated through his body. '_Who has to pay…did the Cullens do something' _one of the others said. I wasn't paying too much attention to who said what right then. _'My jaw hurts' _somebody else said and that put me on alert for my own now sore jaw.

"They will pay but not tonight…There's been enough bloodshed tonight", Sam said still in his Alpha voice. "Not enough bloodshed", Jake said but even though his words held much anger his fangs and hair receded slightly. Sam swallowed in thought before saying "There will be soon enough but we have to figure out a plan…besides don't you want to see Bella. If we kill the Cullen's you might even put her in danger, Jacob". Jacob snapped again and we heard a whimper from Paul who had a grasp of Jake's neck and was trying to hold him down.

"No", Jacob groaned out "Then calm down", added Sam "Can't", Jake quickly retorted back with a strained voice "Think of something nice, peaceful…think of Bella or your Dad", Sam said a little calmer. A

nd with that Jake's fangs finally receded along with his hair that had matted across his forehead. His quick breaths calmed to long labored strokes of air. With Sam's permission we raised off of him slowly and sporadically morphed to our normal forms. He didn't move… just laid there in the water, breathing. He stared at moon as if in a daze again. Sam feeling the settling uncomfortable atmosphere gave us an Alpha order which meant he didn't want the questions that were dancing on our lips "Quil and Embry stay with me. The rest of you return to the house", we did as we were told bothered by the spectacle that just happened. Sam held out a hand to Jacob to help him up. Jake didn't see it for a minute and finally his eyes caught the hand and reached for it. Quil and I exchanged bothered looks. Sam acted kind of normal… like he was expecting this.

"Hey your scars are almost gone", we heard Sam say and with some focus we noticed some scars gone also. The ones around his neck had lightened considerably. We were actually worried that those would never heal properly from the last time we saw him.

"How about we walk back", Sam said. Jacob nodded with a faraway look mixed with confusion. "I have to see Bella", Jacob spoke with a sharp glare towards Sam. "In the morning", Sam said with squared shoulders "No, now! She could be hurt", Jacob cornered and I quickly got into a defensive stance. "No, I checked her and she if fine, you don't even know what's happening to your own body and –", Sam began to yell "And you do! You know exactly what's happening to me!" Jacob retorted with anger. Sam puffed out angry air "No, not exactly but I am better than no one…and you know that…now Bella is fine…come to my house and rest Jacob Black", Sam ended. Jacob struggled slightly but went on.

I couldn't wait to get back and sleep. Sleep sounded really good right now.

BPOV

I lay in my bed still shaken up about Jacob. Once I heard Charlie's voice I fell into the grass in an attempt to look knocked out. He believed the ruse and quickly picked me. He whispered my name over and over again to try to wake me up. He went back into house and laid me on the couch. He shouted my name with gentle splashes of water. I immediately woke up as to not make him worry more. I told him that I had opened my window but while leaning out to get some more air I tumbled across the roof and into the bushes. He looked at me incredulously and shook his head "I think we need to go to the hospital", he said while brushing a hand through his hair. I basically lurched towards him "No!" I yelled "I'm fine dad, I really, a good hot bath and a night's rest will be perfect for me", I said in a calming tone "Bella you are bleeding and heaven knows what type of bruises you have", he countered back. Okay he had a point but I just did not want to wait all night in a hospital "I'll go tomorrow dad I promise just PLEASE let me stay home tonight", I said giving him my most convincing look. "Bella I", he began but closed his eyes tight, brushed another hand through his hair, shot a glance at the clock which red 1:34 am and finished "Okay, I'll call Jake or Sam to come and get you tomorrow", I didn't expect that answer but it was gloriously perfect. Charlie will be at work, tomorrow is Saturday and I can see Jacob again.

"Jacob", I whispered. "You don't want to see Jacob", Charlie said catching my word "No, no dad I just…have missed him", I said with a weak smile. Charlie nodded "I'll run your bath water. And did you feel anything", he turned back around "Like what", I asked innocently "Like an earthquake or something", oh no "There are earthquakes in Washington dad", I asked him skeptically "I guess not…just stay there I'll start running your bath water okay" and with that he ran upstairs.

My Jacob. I couldn't get his transformation out of my head. The way he ate into her frozen flesh and even I screamed ripped out a large chunk before looking at me. Like he recognized me. But of course he recognized me, I mean I'm sure he feels this bond to or is it just me. I stopped him so that must mean something.

Sam said he would be okay but I'm still worried. I don't have any weird feelings or worry so I guess he's okay. I just want to see him…whole and in human form. But I will I'll just have to wait about 8 hours.

As he looked at me I felt his love and also his fear. But fear of what? Was he afraid he was going to hurt me? I know he's transformed before but maybe that transformation was something…different. The other wolves don't really look like him? Ugh! I need him, I need to talk to him. And tomorrow is the big day. I'll get all of my questions answered! I'll confess my love! And everything will be better!

It will… right?

**Okay another chapter! This took me a while. I hope you guys like it. I hope I have not sacrificed bloodshed for character plot and vice versa. Stay tuned for the next chapter of FALLEN! **


	22. Craptastic but awesome

**I own nothing.**

Quil POV:

I knew my body would feel the exhaustion once I relaxed but while walking through the woods I basically had jumper wires attached to each nerve. I felt little pangs of guilt wash over me. I am his family and yet I still deserted him and over what? Fear…obedience. I guess, yes, I was afraid of him…I just didn't know who he was or what he was anymore. I should have just stayed with him, I could have, I would have. But I didn't and…and now what?

He's back now so that's really good but what is he? He smells different and his heart is still fast. His temperature has risen; it almost seems slightly higher than ours. His eyes are grey instead of red and his scars are almost gone so that's good. But what about his mind and heart. He looked so broken the last time I saw him and sick and I know that when we let him go it must have hurt him.

It was mostly silent before Sam spoke up with a weird question. "Do you know anything about werewolves, Jacob", he asked. We all looked at him with curious expressions "I barely know anything about shifters nevertheless werewolves, Sam", Sam chuckled at the comment. "Well your dad told me about them while we were in the hospital. They have grey eyes and they actually eat vampires". Jacob stopped in his tracks and stared at Sam. "W-what does that mean Sam…are you-are you saying that I'm not a shifter", Jake's eyes widened with grief.

"No, no, you are a shifter but before we thought you were a hybrid between a vampire and a shifter or worse actually becoming a vampire but now I…I think it was more of chemical reaction. You see our specific pack has a small werewolf gene. I don't know if all of us have it and I don't exactly know how the gene works but I believe that yours has been activated".

"Activated", I echoed.

"Yes, from what I can understand from Billy werewolves have a natural immunity to vampire venom", Sam continued. "But what about shifters…I'm sure we have been bitten in the past", Embry cut in. "Yes we have been bitten in the past but usually not that many times and we also cannot consume vampire blood. Once we, as shifters, have fully changed their blood is not only disgusting but the low temperature and the amount of toxins in their blood can make us very ill. But I guess with a werewolf these characteristics don't apply. I'm not an expert with this stuff but I figure that with the onslaught of the venom along with the vampire blood in his system his werewolf gene was awoken with his shifter transformation leading up to a chemical battle. The red eyes and the taste for blood I think came from an immunity battle. The fact that your shifter gene had not been activated probably also played a part. I really don't know the specifics but I can give you some type of assurance that you are not a vampire hybrid but more of a werewolf hybrid."

"We are not werewolves so how did we get that gene in the first place", I asked. "We were bitten and I guess we had some other type of immunity to fight off a full blown werewolf change just like with vampires. But I guess the venom was potent enough to leave a trace within our DNA".

"So…I'm not a vampire", Jacob whispered. Sam gave a skeptical look but shook his head 'no'. "I don't know how the other leeches got the plan to try to change you but it backfired".

Embry and I were slightly confused. We had no idea about this _plan_ and we were still kind of fuzzy on the details with Jacob but we got the gist of it.

Jacob gave an 'hm' and kept walking before us. He kept talking to Sam and asking him questions the one that I wanted an answer from was "Can I change someone with a bite", and "What happens if I just bit a vampire and didn't eat them", Sam said that he had no idea. He only knew the basics that Billy told him. For the most part we walked back in silence.

Once we returned to Sam's house the clock read 5:00 am. Shit, I forgot how big those woods were and how fast we were in wolf form. The others were still there and actually watching t.v. Jared and Collin were asleep but Seth and the others were awake. Emily was actually awake. When Sam walked through the living room everybody woke up and stared wide eyed at us. Tension, fear, guilt and anger rolled off of them in waves. I guess those would be the emotions after we all had to take down Jake in his…werewolf form? Like a little ghost Emily seemed to appear out of nowhere with random sweats. For some reason we kind of forgot that we were naked. There was just more on our minds that something that basically all the pack members have seen already. It weird but after a while it doesn't become such a big deal anymore. But I guess with a room full of people it can be uncomfortable…especially for Jake who hasn't been around us as often.

Sam broke the tension of course. "We have a new plan. Everybody at attention", they all sat up, took a seat in a chair or sat on the floor, and everyone stared at Sam with little flickers to Jacob. Embry, Jake and I took the kitchen table. "A few days ago I received a package. In it was the severed head from one of the recent vampires we killed. Along with it was a note. It basically said that they want to regain power over this area and that they want…Jacob", our eyes widened and Jacob's mouth dropped slightly before snapping shut with eyes full of rage. "Last night one of the vampires tried to attack Bella and I don't know if that was a power strike or a cat and mouse", before anyone could say anything Sam continued "But we will not go after them or try to find them…they will come to us. We will fight them on our terms when the time comes." Once he finished a torrent of questions blew up from the group. "How many are there", "What do they mean they want their power back", "Why did they attack Bella", "Why do we have to stay here and fight", but the big question came from Paul who actually stood up from her seat and moved in front of the group about a foot away from Sam. "What is he?" he said pointing to Jacob. Leave it to Paul to just shoot everything to Hell "I thought you said he was one of them. If he is some type of half vampire then why should we trust him", he spoke louder than the others and his words made every cringe and go silent. I looked to my right where Jacob was sitting and he was staring at the beat up wood grains in the table. His eyes were glowing white, his veins were bulging and his fists were clenched tight. I reached my hand over and grabbed his shoulder to try to calm him. It was so quiet that I could even hear Embry gulp.

The worst time Sam could lose his leadership was with this one. Before Sam could get a word out my hand suddenly left the hot oven called skin on Jacob "I am not one of them! And I am not some type of vampire I'm a fuckin' vampire killer werewolf!" He had gotten up from his chair, pushed Sam away and was about an inch away from Paul's face. Sam put a hand on Jacob's but Jake never faltered. Paul, who seriously didn't know when to shut up, said "Werewolf, my ass, I don't know what the fuck you turned into a few hours ago but that-", Paul didn't get to finish his words for three things:

The phone rang

Sam pushed Paul away from Jacob

Jacob's teeth…extended into fangs and he snapped at Paul

Jacob's teeth barely skimmed the surface of Sam's bicep. Embry and I jumped up and grabbed Jacob to pull him back. We heard chair's scrapping and shuffled clothes as everyone around us scooted back or jumped up into a defense position.

"Come on Jake, let's go outside", I whispered to him. Even though he had lost his control with Paul he was able to calm himself down this time, his teeth receded and he closed his eyes in a gesture of finding tranquility. But as we got outside his anger was still there. He paced around the dirt and when were about to ask something he snapped "I AM NOT AN ENEMY! THOSE FUCKIN' LEECHES ARE", Embry and I glanced at each other with wide eyes and nodded or heads in agreement. Dirt wafted through the air as he walked, his eyes flickered and his teeth could decide whether they were in or out. I guess at least he was trying to calm himself down.

And suddenly he stopped. His stature deflated and everything went back to normal "Bella", he whispered "Chief Swan is on the phone and he's talking to Bella", he finished. We hadn't even notice but once we opened our ears a little we could hear "How bad is she hurt"… "Are you sure" …"We'll be there in a minute, Chief Swan". He gave the rest their orders, for the most part he wanted us to rest for the day but be on alert. Since there were no other vampires in the area with the attack that happened a few hours ago he does not expect another one so soon. He also added that he wanted to talk to the Cullen clan once we have re-established our elders. So I guess we're laying low until we have more guidance.

Sam gave a kiss to Emily and walked outside. With a hand scratching his head he said "Jacob, chief swan wants you and I to escort Bella to the hospital", Jake's mouth opened slightly again before quirking into a smirk and then a full blown smile. "Finally, I get to see her again", Sam gave him a pressed smile.

CharliePOV

Thank heavens for lunch breaks. Whatever the hell happened last night left me completely exhausted. After running Bella's bath water and making sure she was in the tub I sat on the couch and the next the I knew it was morning. I almost overslept. I checked in on Bella to see if she was okay and sure enough she was sleeping like a baby. I quickly got dressed without eating.

I wanted to talk to Billy though. Haven't seen him in a while and I miss my old friend. He probably wanted something better than that stuff they claim as food in that hospital so I ran by the diner and got some takeout.

It was actually sunny outside today. It illuminated Billy's room as I walked through the wooden door. He looked as good as a horse and was very happy to see me. "Hey Billy", I said to my old friend "I thought you might actually want some real food instead of this imitational stuff". I handed him the steak and fries from the diner. "I knew I wanted to keep you around for some reason" Billy gave a big smile and immediately started eating. The television was already turned to the baseball game…it looked like the Mariners were up against the Indians. Mariners looked pretty good. We talked a little about Jacob and how he was doing. I honestly haven't seen the boy for a while. "Well, here lately I've been real busy with Harry's death and Bella just ran off after that Cullen boy and came back with a broken hand and there have been these weird accusations of giant wolves or bears around-", I stopped when I felt a harsh grip on my leather jacket. I turned around to a very shocked and serious face upon my friend. "Harry's…dead", he whispered. I nodded my head dumbly. I thought surely Jake and Sam or somebody would have told him by now. "How did he die", he said again slowly removing his hand leaving a strong imprint on my jacket "He died from a heart attack at his home Tuesday night", I answered realizing that he really had no idea. "Um", I began scratching the back of my head "If you're just finding this out now then I can go and give you some time", "No, he interrupted me "It just took me by surprise, um…you said Bella ran away or something", he changed the subject. I felt kind of awkward but I respected his wishes…I was expecting a little more emotion than that but I guess he really needed someone to talk to now. "Uh yeah, she ran away to find…what's his name again EDWARD!...I came home one day and Jake and Sam were sitting on my front porch. Jacob used to come by and he and Bella would hang out and stuff but she had run off", I trailed off as I saw the faraway look in his eyes "But she's back now and alright save for that sprained hand, and still clumsy, she fell off her roof and into the bushes last night. I'd like to trust her but I still think she has a thing for that Cullen boy. I just don't know what she sees in him. He dumps her, she runs after him, comes back with a broken hand…I just don't know… so Jake's been by right", I asked him. He snapped out of his daze and gave me a smirk. "Yeah he came by with some of the other boys. Didn't tell me about Harry though…but I guess they thought it was too much for me right then", I nodded at his reasoning "Yeah Jake put on the happy face didn't he", I chuckled "Yes he has much to my grief", he leaned back looking up into the ceiling with that last sentence. I actually did the same before remembering something "Remember when he ran away that one time and was gone for…God! How long was it…had everyone scared shitless and then he came back without a scratch on him sleepin' like a baby", I ended with a chuckle. Billy was quiet, I thought maybe I brought up some painful memories about Sarah or somethin' "Yeah I remember that", he said almost out of the blue "My sugar level was insane and I couldn't sleep a wink until he came back. But that was weird that he came back with no injuries. He couldn't even remember what happened to him. I had almost forgotten about that…" Billy's eyes squinted slightly. I looked up at the clock and it was about ten to one so I figured that I had better get going. "Well Billy I guess I should be going now. Tell me who one later okay?" Billy snapped out of his second daze and gave me a smile and a wave.

888888888888888888888888888

BillyPOV

"Yeah I remember that", I whispered to no one. My brows creased as I remembered that day. It was blurry as if I had tried to block it out but-

It was relatively sunny. I had come home during one of my breaks to check if the kids had made it home like I always did. I walked in to see two girls doing homework and fixing snack but no little boy. "Where's Jacob", I asked Rachel. "He went to the cemetery", I nodded knowingly. He had been reclusive lately. Well he always was around that time but I'm sure the mounting stack of medications probably has him a little on edge also. I hadn't told the kids that I was pre-diabetic but they were pretty astute.

I guess it's just been…hard lately. Sue, Harry and Charlie would come over and help with the kids but it's nothing like having my Sarah back. It's been four years and sometimes it feels like I just left her funeral with two young girls clutching my pants and one small boy in my arms. It was getting late and he wasn't that old to be outside alone to begin with so I left the girls and got into my truck. I drove to the cemetery but when I got there I couldn't see him anywhere. I walked to the gravesite to see scattered flowers that were out of there binding but no Jacob.

He could have walked to Harry's? Maybe he saw one of the other boys? Maybe I missed him on the drive home? I tried to reason with myself. I tried to keep down the sick feeling of dread that was beginning to clog my ever flowing excuses. But nothing helped…he was gone. I knew he was gone.

I drove over to the Clearwater's, to Quil's house and basically all over the reservation and no one had seen Jacob since school. Harry said he would call Charlie to go out searching. By the time I had reached my own house my blood pressure was through the roof and I was sure my sugar wasn't doing too much better.

I walked in. The girls were getting ready for bed. They were 13 now, thank goodness, so I could trust that they take care of themselves alright. They asked me small questions of Jacob's whereabouts but I just told them he was just at a friend's house and sent them off to bed. I sat in the dark for a minute just trying to get my blood pressure down at least before remembering Charlie. I picked up the phone and called him immediately giving him the news. He said that Harry had spoken to him already and he was rounding up a search team.

I put my head in my hands 'this can't be happening' I thought to myself 'My only boy…my youngest little boy was missing and with heaven knows where with some asshole'. I checked my sugar level around 190, okay not bad but for that one night but it rose exponentially the days after.

It felt like weeks, years, decades before he was found. I tried to keep things normal at home but with long hours at work, basically no sleep and all that damned medicine I was more short-tempered with the girls. We searched for days but we didn't find anything. Not one piece of clothing or his scent. Everything just disappeared at Sarah's grave. Charlie was a good friend though he kept on searching; him and almost the whole police department.

I thought that maybe they would find him in Seattle somewhere or in some fucked up cabin in the woods or in the darkest part of my mind in a ditch somewhere but in fact I found him.

It was raining. The drops of water sounding like small bullets against the window. I was up staring at the black screen of the television. The girls had gone to bed and it was just me and my thoughts up that late. As the search continued I had begun to lose confidence that he was never going to be found. That I'd lose my only son so soon after losing the only girl I ever loved.

I heard a soft knock. I thought maybe it was Harry who would come around and now and again to make sure I was okay. I opened to door to…no one. I walked out and to my left was a small bundle. I didn't remember putting anything outside so I walked over and checked it. I saw a head full of inky black hair with copper skin and I immediately jerked the little person over to see his face; my son's face. I was speechless but aware enough to kiss his forehead before calling over Harry and Charlie. It didn't take Harry long to come and Sue came to watch the girls. Charlie said he would meet us over at the hospital and gave us instructions like check to see if he's bleeding anywhere, don't remove any clothes, etc. We made it over in record time. But my worst fears were not true as he was…healthy. A little dehydrated but other than that completely healthy like he had never been kidnapped. Jake had been knocked out for at least 2 days. He had awoken with no memory of what had happened. He had no idea who took him or the place where they took him.

But with a longer stay and a deeper look at his blood test his healthy status became a real anomaly especially for me and Harry who was still wary about the creatures across the border. His iron was high, his heartbeat was slightly irregular during his whole stay, and he had a large appetite.

"But", I said out loud suddenly putting some dots together. The nurse came in to check my blood pressure. If he was bitten at that age he surely would not have come back healthy. Even if his shifter or werewolf gene was activated he would have been deathly ill before returning to health. But yesterday with his bites…those were not wolf bites…the canines were missing, no, there was full set of teeth…those were vampire bites. And his paleness and scars…if he had gotten into a fight with a vampire and was bitten those many times then his werewolf gene would have activated but he would have been ill. So that explains his overall attitude a little but I already knew about the shifting so why was he so jittery and distant. And why hadn't the boys seen him lately.

That's it. Next time he comes in here I want answers. I let it slide that last time but after this I have to know.

JPOV

All these trees were making me nauseous but at least I was going to see Bella soon. My anger immediately disappeared after Sam said we were seeing Bella. I couldn't stop saying her name in my mind and seeing her smile, her lips that whispered "I lo-". That's…right she hasn't said those words. In fact she might still be with that dumbass Edward Cullen. I wanted his heart beating in my hand. I wanted to see his already soulless eyes lose their light. I didn't even want to think about that conversation at Sam's house. It would make me way to angry at the moment.

"Calm down", I heard from the driver. Sam was already tense about allowing me to come here but honestly I don't know if I would listen to his orders even if he told me 'no' this time.

I wonder if Bella was afraid of me that night. I…I felt her fear but I guess it wasn't terror but more concern…afraid of my well-being maybe? Her scream woke me up. I…I don't really know what happened I just felt something snap. I don't even remember what I was thinking at the time…well no I sort of do…I-I remember Bella and that insane vampire Clara. I remember Clara talking and all I felt was this swell. Dry ice and hot coals ran through my blood, pushed by adrenaline. And someone…something was talking to me…in a different language that I understood for some reason. Granted a lot of different voices have been popping up in my head lately but this one was not necessarily soothing but not creepy either. It was a little nagging voice that seemed to always be with me…but I ignored it. Not like a conscious, not like those shitty bonds that I have with dead vampires but something deeper…darker. I haven't told anyone about them yet of course…but I remember it:

_**operor non timeo **__(do not be afraid)_

_I'm not afraid_

_**vos sentio is , vox (you feel it, right)**_

_I don't know what you're talking about_

_**Cruor **__(the blood)_

_I feel only my own blood_

_**gelu quod plenus of nex **__(cold and full of death)_

_I don't taste anything_

_**Etiam vos operor , puer! Is exuro vestri tergum amo incendia!(**__Yes you do, boy! It burns your skin like fire!)_

_Okay! Yes I do! What does that have to do with anything!_

_**Bella est in periculosus **__(Bella is in danger)_

_How do you know Bella?_

_**EGO teneo panton super vos! **__(I know everything about you)_

_You know nothing about me!_

_**EGO sum vos!**__ (I am you!)_

And I don't remember a lot after that. It was like an out of body experience. I saw Clara, I saw her mouth moving, I killed her, Bella screamed, and I ran. Towards the border, I ran, I-I was hungry and I felt a surge of freedom because I had finally got rid of Clara and the other voice in my head, Lester's, had stopped digging into the surface of my brain. I wanted more, I wanted the Cullens and I was so close before something hard slammed into me and I landed in the river. It was the rest of the pack. They were stopping me from reaching the border and Sam calmed me down. That voice was still there and angry as hell that I obeyed Sam's order:

_**Operor non audio!**__ (Do not listen!)_

_**Nos es magis validus! (**__We are more powerful!)_

I heard it again, snarling in pure rage, but it aloud me control:

_**EGO mos sino discidium pro iam… **__(I will allow separation for now…)_

And just like that it disappeared and all I had were my emotions to hinder my sanity. Am I afraid? I don't know…I don't feel threatened. If I dig deep enough it even feels slightly comfortable. With the surge of rage and anger, the taste of blood and power I can't help but think that I kind of like it.

It feels…good.

The blur of brown and green trees slowed and halted to a worn two story house. The ants that marched in my veins stopped. We were here at Bella's house. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to Sam who had a worried expression on his face.

"Stay calm and if you feel like you're going to phase leave immediately", I nodded and we stepped out of the truck. Before we made it to the steps the wooden door slammed open and out popped Bella…well not really popped because she walked out with a slight limp. Save for some bruises here and there she looked normal.

"Hi Jacob!" she said very cheerfully and with a little less glee she gave a greeting to Sam.

**Bellus **(beautiful)

I heard a deep voice ghost across the nervous tissue surrounding my brain and I felt a goofy smile spread across my face along with a misting of heat.

"Hi Bella", I spoke her name sounding like velvet across my tongue. A feeling of relaxation and calmness spread through my body.

"Ready to go", Sam said breaking my trance. Bella nodded and I immediately grabbed her arm to help her walk down the steps her arms swerved around to my bicep and grabbed. I didn't miss the shy look she gave me.

Once in the car we were off. Sam was still tense, I was tense and hot, and Bella was…sort of embarrassed but more or less relaxed.

"How are you feeling, Isabella", Sam spoke up. I heard a quiet "I'm doing fine and just Bella please" behind me. She wanted to ask questions. A lot of them. I could hear her hands wringing against her jacket with anticipation. I had a lot to ask her also but not in front of Sam.

"Did you eat breakfast…Bella", Sam asked again. "Yes", I heard a short reply behind me. I felt her emotions roll like waves. Embarrassment, anger, sadness, anxiety and the whole nine yards were beating into my back.

"How did you sleep", I heard Sam say again almost making me jump. "Okay", came another curt response from behind me. I heard the sound of softly padded fingers drumming against denim jeans. The more questions he asked the tenser and uncomfortable the atmosphere became. There was just a lot bottled within all three of us and this truck was very small.

Finally we came upon Forks community hospital. I helped Bella out of the truck and she wrapped her arms around one of mine. I felt her tense ease slightly and I felt mine ebb away also. Not that many people were waiting so we got a room pretty quickly. The nurse closed the door and now cushioned leather and car metals did not provide the barrier that we had in the truck so we really tried to avoid eye contact. My eyes would flicker to Bella every once in a while. Under the fluorescent lights I could see her bruises more clearly. And for a moment I wanted Clara back alive so I could kill her again.

Bella was about to say something, her pink lush lips opened in small oval, when an awful smell permeated through the wooden door: vampire. My head whipped to the side Sam did the same but his hand shot out across my chest to stop any actions. The gold door knob turned and in came Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I honestly don't believe the people on the reservation have been to this hospital and I know why now. A doctor. This fucking leech is a doctor and I guess he upholds the treaty?

His eyes flicker between Sam, I and Bella before placing a professional smile on his pasty white face. Sam nodded and I sneered. I did not trust this guy at all. "Well Bella", he said walking into the room and over to Bella as if his enemies were not two feet max away from him "What seems to be the problem", he finished sitting on a stool a rolling it over to her side. She told him her story. She was looking outside her window at night when she slipped out onto the roof and into the bushes. He checked the bruises on her neck and on her legs. Simple little check-ups and resistance testing that made me want to rip his fucking throat out. He daren't ask us to leave. He then checked her vitals. He wanted a CAT scan and an MRI to check for any unseen problems but other than that rest and relaxation was needed. But he did want to give her a splint for her sprained wrist. He retrieved the splint from a frosted cabinet, brushing past me and Sam; all three of us wrinkled our noses.

He fixed Bella's arm and for a minute I thought he was going to walk out. It hand was on the door but he stopped and leaned on the marble counter top. His creepy eyes toward the linoleum floor, his frozen hands clutching the counter and the small part that I could see of his face was tense. He pinched the bridge of his nose and spoke in a weird voice…was it exhaustion. The dead is exhausted…hilarious.

"I'm sure you have received some threats for power and other..." he flicked is creepy eyes at me "assets". Sam nodded Dr. Fang continued "They are called the Volturi. They are the oldest vampire coven and they are stationed in Italy. They are quite powerful. But I do not know their full intentions. Aro spoke of acquiring Jacob for his own plans but one of his guards were stationed at our home last night, demanding that we do not leave. I suppose there was an attack", we both nodded. Dr. Fang actually knew something "Again I do not know his intentions but we are a little worried", Sam mulled over his words. They wanted me. Those guys that Clara spoke of wanted me but would they be as ruthless. Would they try to kill my whole family for my power? And aren't I an enemy to them anyway? Maybe they don't know that…it would be awesome if I could get them to believe that I was an ally and kill all of them in their own home! That's a plan…that's a good plan. But I did like Sam's idea. Let them come to us and we fight them on our own turf. If they want power so bad they can surely come and get it.

"We will consult with our leaders and speak with you later on the matter", Sam spoke. We really needed to re-establish our elders. I could tell that Sam felt uncomfortable about such pressing matters. Dr. Fang nodded his head and walked out with Bella's paperwork.

"Did you know this", Sam asked Bella with a hard stare. Was that why she was so quiet? Her face turned a ghostly pale and my mind sort of went numb. M-my Bella wouldn't betray me…I would feel it right…I feel all of her other emotions.

"I don't know all the pieces but I knew they were –", she began but was cut off "Is that why you were so quiet…I understand you have a thing for those leeches but I would like it if you didn't hide things that can actually endanger more than just your precious Cullens", before I realized it I growled. Sam was overstepping his boundaries.

_**Mei **__(Mine!)_

_**Sit ex suus locus! **__(He is out of his place!)_

And just like before my insecurities that just swelled with Bella's statement were gone. Sam gave me a pointed look but there was a small knock on the door before anything happened. A nurse walked through and led Bella to the X-ray room for her CAT scan.

"What the hell was that Jacob", Sam growled at me. "You are not allowed to talk to her like that", I growled with equal force. My blood was boiling again. Dark whispers flitted through my sanity of fighting and blood. Sam somehow feeling the tension pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Jacob, I know you don't want to hear this but she did leave you for that Cullen boy and her type of loyalty to those leeches is unsettling. And her choices, h-her decisions have been…unstable a-", I had heard enough "I don't care! She's my imprint Sam…what the fuck am I supposed to do…just up and leave…I know from your experience with Leah and Emily that you can't just unimprint on somebody. And I don't think she would betray me in such a way. Why would I imprint on someone who's just going to leave me in the dust", I ended my anger dipping into sorrow and slight confusion. An imprint didn't have to be romantic it could be just a friendship…whatever the imprintee needed at the time…b-but I won't believe Bella would treat me such a way and betray me to the bloodsuckers.

"I know she's your imprint Jacob and if Emily was in the same position as Bella I'd be just as defensive but I just don't know where Bella's trust lies especially if the leeches have her blackmailed. Even though you love her Jacob I know you feel it too", he finished. I wanted to rip his throat out but I had to control myself.

Doubt. I had doubts. Not about my love for Bella but before even with the imprint she-she just up and left for that leech. I…I just have to talk to her. I have to know who she loves. That stupid voice wouldn't go away either.

_**Nuto **__(Doubt)_

_**Levis nuto **__(unstable doubt)_

_**Bardus nuto **__(Stupid doubts)_

_**Suus pectus pectoris pello pepulli pulsum nobis! **__(Her heart beats for us!)_

_**Is has haud auctorita ut sermo **__(He has no authority to talk to us)_

'But she left me' floated through my mind

_**factum mos non exsisto saepenumero! **__(the action will not be repeated!)_

And in the blink of an eye he was gone.

I looked over to Sam pushing a hand through his hair. "I'm not sure where the Cullen's trust lies either. I want to wait for this Volturi clan to attack us so we can be on our own turf but I'm not sure if the Cullens are helping them with information", Sam confided in me. Against my urge to rip Edward Cullen's head off I agreed to wait and observe. Besides, I know we could take all of them.

Bella returned and with her was a small bottle of ibuprofen. We soundlessly gathered up our things and left. It was another quietly awkward car ride until Sam had to open his damn mouth "Bella, which side are you on", my head snapped toward him who was already tensed at the wheel. He knew he was pushing his luck. "She doesn't have to prove any-", I began before a loud voice cut me off "I'm on whichever one Jacob is on", I looked back at her with a surprised expression. Her face was full of relief and a small smile was beginning to form. I jerked back to my front seat. I had the urge to jump back there and kiss her silly but something was nagging me. What if they wanted to use Bella to get to me?

_**Permissum lemma!**__(Let them!)_

_**Vos es acting amo a infirme! (**__You are acting like a weakling!)_

_**Nosferatu habitum haud vox.**__(The nosferatu hold no power)_

_**Totus mos intereo **__(All will die)_

I felt a surge of courage. And my doubt disintegrated. Sam seemed surprised by her statement and he didn't ask her anymore questions. Or he could have been wary of my actions. It was a strange conversation.

I was fighting my anger but I guess it wasn't really my anger it was disconnected; almost conforming into my being…this rage…this urge to kill…this possessive nature. This thing inside of me was changing me…morphing into something different…into a werewolf maybe? But I kind of liked it…this was the first time I had felt normal in a way…no depressing emotions…no urges to kill myself…sure I was confused but all my broken pieces were gluing themselves back together.

We were a block from Bella's home when my throat began to burn. 'Oh no' I groaned I really didn't want a repeat of last night. But this time a sense of urgency had taken over…it was like I needed to kill not for food but for safety. Sam noticed my uncomfortable position as I sat up in my seat with clenched fist. I looked into his rear view mirror and noticed Bella with a worried expression trying to peep around the seat.

I could see the wheels in Bella brain turning while thinking of what to say to me. Our eyes were locked…my darkening grey ones onto her worried browns. She was going to tear her lips off with worry; she unlocked her hands and reached out for me. Before the tips her fingers touched my burning shoulder everything lurched forward and went sideways. Her hand flew past my shoulder and the seatbelt locked jerking back into the seat before she hit the plastic of the door. Sam and I stayed in our seats; the momentum not really having an effect on our bodies. I heard Sam curse and when I looked forward I saw the culprit. Edward Cullen in all of his glittery infection.

888888888888888888888888

"He thirsts for vampire blood Jane. There's no doubt about it…he's turning into a werewolf", Alec turned to Jane as they talked under the dark canopy in the Olympic forest. They were in the Cullen's territory of course.

"So he does. But what to do with him? We need to get rid of these werewolves and these shifters who have turned against the vampires but should we wait or attack now…those traitorous Cullens are going to fight against us…but the wolves might turn on them. The Cullens are divided and one little Judas might lead to their demise. And Aro is being watched quite closely…we don't really know that much about werewolves ourselves…I really don't want to get my hands dirty".

"What was the point of sending them that package", Alec added.

"We do want our power restored but I want to do it cleanly. We'll see what happens".

8888888888888888888888888

JPOV

I jumped out of the car but felt Sam's arm cross my chest. "Easy", he whispered. "Easy", Edward heard the word and chuckled "Well you are a dog so I guess commands like those would work for you". I growled while the leech sniffed the air in disgust. "You do smell disgusting. I have no idea how Bella would want to be around something like you". I was getting quite sick of hearing his arrogant voice and I had a strong urge to rip his throat out. I could feel the tell-tale signs of aching bones and burning anger. I could hear that dark voice echoing against my skull: _**Iuguolo**__(kill)!_

But I calmed myself as Sam stepped before me. "What do you want Cullen? Your maker has already told us about the Volturi's plans and I doubt you would want to break our treaty for one werewolf". Sam stated calmly. I was going to phase…I knew it…If that stupid Assward didn't leave I was going to phase. I could almost feel the clawing beneath my skin, the beast trying to break free again.

"I will break whatever treaty and fight whatever monster for her sake", he nodded over to Bella who was just recovering from the sharp crash. "We both have an interest in the human's safety so I was going to talk with our elders about maybe joi-", Sam was interrupted "He didn't tell you did he", Assward began. Sam set his jaw and narrowed his eyes "Tell us what?" the sparkly leech chuckled again "We were sent to spy on you, stupid dog. Bella and our whole coven were sent to spy on you and get your numbers. We have no intention what-so-ever of joining sides with you".

I heard a clicking, shoes crunching against gravel "Edward what are doing here", Bella said with disbelief and slight anger. "Bella, I get that you like him, but do you not see what danger you're putting yourself and your family in. Not only are you hanging out with this beast but you are also angering the Volturi-",

"I don't care", Came Bella's reply "I was in the same danger when I was with you and I am not spying on them", she ended with a huff.

"You will be safer with me Bella; Just come back with me and we can figure this out by ourselves, together. _Don't __throw_ _all_ _we had_ _away for_ _this dog_."

His words melted into one muffled blur. I only heard my blood rushing through my veins. I saw only red. The memories came rushing back and my hatred flourished. I welcomed the anger, the swell of power and that dark voice with open arms. I wanted him dead.

I let the darkness take over and I was on autopilot again. I pushed Sam out of the way and ran towards the bloodsucker. Before he turned his head my way I phased. He was the ground and my teeth were buried within his neck. I felt his cold toxic blood splattered across my tongue and I knew I couldn't stop. I heard a scream and I felt a probing voice against my skull.

"Stop Jacob, Now!" he said in his alpha voice but I didn't feel the urge to stop this time. I felt a tingling sensation but nothing close to the power last night. I felt his cold hands grip my neck and I saw the sheer terror through his amber eyes. I would not let him go until every drop of blood had left his body.

And then I felt something rush me from the side. I got off Edward and looked at my attacker who was now snarling at the big Cullen vampire. He looked like a bear. Bella was standing with her head in her hands frustrated that she could not do anything to stop us. Other ran out of the forest. The pixie one and the blonde girl helped Edward up. He was losing blood fast and they raced him off somewhere. Dr. Fang also sprung up like daisy and actually between Sam and the bear.

"I believe there has been a misunderstanding", he began calmly.

"Misunderstanding!" the bear said with a snarl "This, whatever it is, attacked Edward, Carlisle, did you see him", he pointed at me and began to run towards me. He was large but I did something that not even I expected I stood.

I stood on my hind legs like a…man I guess.I was about to freak out and run when I felt little slivers of calmness wash over me along with a stroke of confidence. The bear stopped in his tracks; Sam's ears were glued back towards his head. Bella was plastered against the truck. I didn't attack right away. This was the first time I had any resemblance of control over my body and even though Bella had not neighbors I also didn't want some random passerby to see me.

The leeches were not moving, the bear was backing away before Carlisle whispered something in his ear. He then ran away. I heard hard poundings and I smelt more wolves coming. The dark voice was still there but it was not full of rage but of calmness. I just wanted one day to relax and be with Bells and my family. No vampires, no transformations just normal.

I conentrated on something happy when I heard it…a whisper…a little niggle that compounded into many.

'_He's calming down…shit I hope a car doesn't come by…I just want to go home and rest with Emily' _that sounded like Sam's voice.

'_If the Volturi are watching us…this might have ended before it's even begun…If that is what I think it is then we might be in more trouble than I thought…I don't know how Edward will take the bite wound', _that was obviously Dr. Fang's voice.

'_Jacob please turn back to normal…I so sorry…I wasn't going to betray you…Stupid Edward…He's so big but I can feel him just like before…just go back to normal and we can have a real movie night just like before…I love you so much, Jacob, please', _and that's all it took. Just hearing her voice and that she loved me and this love sounded real.

But there mouths weren't moving. Every little voice was followed by another but no mouth movement from the group.

A more prominent voice emerged. It was the same sound but it wasn't in a different language anymore. Before I heard the language but it was somehow translated even though I had no idea what the language was but now I could hear it perfectly in English.

_**His power is special isn't it. He wasn't as old as I wanted but he did the job and his gift is desirable. We need to finish him to acquire such a power longer but for now rest. Bella needs us.**_

And just like that I felt myself shift back. I titled back and landed right on my ass with a bad headache. The voices were annoying and more were being added. I looked up to see a somewhat dressed Quil with some clothes in his hand.

I heard Bella gasp before I heard a _'hormones please shut up' along with a jumble of cut off phrases of lust and embarrasment. So she does feel the imprint…_

I thought I was hearing Dr. Fang's thoughts but I was actually hearing his real voice conversing with Sam. I was hearing a lot of different things right now but it was somewhere along the lines of excusing Edward. And then he disappeared leaving three large half dressed men with one very embarrasement but painfully aroused girl.

A silence settled over us again. Sam was rubbing his eyes and with closer inspection both Sam and Quil had dark circles forming under their eyes. They were exhausted. And I knew Bella must have been tired. But she did something unexpected. I heard her say something like _'Is he okay'_ before sprinting over to me and holding my face in her one hand. I saw concern and love in her eyes. Those emotions alone proved to me that she was in love with me and that she wasn't going to betray me.

I heard the distictive sound of rubber on gravel and turned to see Charlie. He was coming home early. He pulled up in the drive-way and hopped out slightly frazzled.

"Was somebody in a wreck", he said looking at Sam's car that was still standing sideways in the middle of the road. Everyone had forgotten about that.

"Oh I thought I ran over a dog and we all got out to check it and I guess we forgot. It ran off just a minute ago", Sam said quickly with a hand massaging his neck.

"Oh. Well, I would never want to hurt an animal myself but having your truck parked in the middle of the street is not a good option Sam", Charlie said. I think he's burnt out again; I could also see some circles forming under his eyes.

"We were just about to go anyway Charlie. Thanks for the advice", Sam motioned for me and Quil to get and follow him when Charlie called out to me "Hey Jake, wanna come over tonight for dinner". "What?" I said incredulously "Well, with you dad still in the hospital and everything…I haven't really visited you or nothing and I know Billy would do the same", he sort of trailed off. Charlie wasn't really the sentimental type but I understood.

"That's a great idea Charlie but I don't think now's the time", Sam intervened.

"NO!" the only female around yelled. Everyone silently turned to her and Bella's face reddened slightly "I haven't seen Jake in a while and I want him to stay. I want some company anyway", Bella said in a more normal tone.

"I agree now would be a perfect time", Charlie added with a large clap on my shoulder and a forceful push into the house. He started rambling on about baseball season starting up and such. I heard soft foot steps behind me and the door closed. Charlie led me to the couch before turning on the television to the baseball game. Edward's _gift_ was slightly wearing off so the voices were not as loud but I could hear Charlie's a little. He was mostly guilty for not checking up on me and went into some deeper musings on how he wanted a son to watch baseball with. It was kind of comforting, Charlie has always been like an uncle I suppose. Bella went into the kitchen. She walked past me and I had to contain myself from grasping her. She was very aroused and uncomfortable. I heard Sam's truck leave along with his trail of thoughts. But I did hear one thing.

'Shit'.

SAMPOV

"_Shit…shit…shit…shit_", I cursed inwardly. That was a bad idea. He just shifted into a werewolf and now he's staying with humans. We were lucky as hell that no cars came down the street but this was cutting it too close.

But on the other hand he…needed to be with his imprint just like I can't stay too long from Emily he's the same way. I'll make sure I check on him tonight.

I try to make myself relax especially with the large amount of information I received from today. I don't know whether it would be beneficial to combine forces with Dr. Fang. The Cullen who tried to attack us can definitely not be trusted…I don't even know if he's alive now. That would start a huge conflict and if the leeches do side with whatever force is after us that would be a huge problem. Shit Jacob why couldn't you stay calm! But…but the leech was after Bella and if it were the same with Emily…

That whole ordeal was insane. I knew werewolves were massive but he stood up! Actually stood up on legs like a man and towered over me. His color was black but streaked with reddish brown highlights. Though the sun was out he still looked menacing. His claws ended in sharp knives that still dripped blood from that Cullen. His canines protruded and were painted black.

I'd hate to admit it but he looked scary but I saw him still there…different from last time because I just saw a beast; a hungry beast…but this time in his sharp white eyes I saw something a little more human. He hesitated when he saw us as if thinking while his eyes last time were…hauntingly empty and feral. Almost as if he would have charged right though the pack if he wasn't already somewhat full. But this time he seemed human. Almost as soon as he stood up his anger seemed to have dissipated completely. I didn't trust that though so I had to call backup.

And for a minute he looked confused…well I guess he was because he slowly changed back. But he was holding his head and he looked all around confused. He kept staring at us with a confused look. He was human but he looked troubled…shit, I don't know.

Maybe I should just fess up to Billy and tell him about Jacob. He's going to find out eventually…but I promised him I wouldn't…

Shit.

**Eureka! I have finally finished! The mystery language of the dark voice is LATIN! I think that if vampires have lived that long then so can werewolves! I hope I made Billy character sound concerned and fatherly. I didn't really like that in the books. Since the book was in Bella's POV so we couldn't really see how sad Billy was over his son. I mean seriously Jacob is Billy's only son and from what I can read from the book they don't even visit that much. And Jacob has his heart broken like a million times, has his whole right side of his body broken (then re-broken) and then Jake run away for like TWO MONTHS! Oh and don't forget about the dead wife/mother. I wanted to know what Billy thought about Bella and his son, his daughters being away for so long and even his life in general. I just wish we saw a little more insight into some of the other people in the book.**

**Oh well, hope you guys like the story!**


	23. Brother

**Remember the dude from the 11****th****chapter. Nick….**

"He knew he could have caught that ball", Charlie fussed as one of the pitchers on the television before turning it off in a huff. "Hey Jake", he began again "You can stay in the guest bedroom…down the hall to the right, remember?" there wasn't an answer but I heard Charlie say "Good, well I'm going to bed right now and you look pretty beat yourself so…see ya in the morning", and with that I heard Charlie walk up the stairs creaking under his wait. He knocked on the door before opening it and telling me good night. I smiled and waved.

Charlie went into his room and closed the door.

I heard another door close shortly after downstairs, in the guest bedroom.

Jake.

I lay on my bed in a tiny ball wishing that the urges would go away. Every little brush would bring the throbs in the center of my thighs to full force. I could feel small pin pricks burn under my eyelids that I tried to screw shut. I took about four Motrin's hoping that they would at least knock me out but I'm wide awake. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't just go down, knock on Jacob's door and ask if he could fuck me against his wall! But I had to do something…I mean surely if I can feel him he can feel me so maybe he's feeling the same thing.

I get up off the bed. My legs feel wobbly but I steady myself on my dresser. I don't even know where to begin with him. I don't know what to say. I had the words…"Jacob I love you and not Edward"…those are easy, right? They should be… I do love him so why is it so hard for me to say it. Am I scared of his anger? The fact that I left him crying and hurting for Edward…that I basically won best bitch of the year award…yeah that's probably it. I'm scared of what he will do…what he will say.

But this is Jake I'm talking about…he's my sunshine…he always forgave me and loved me even when I was a zombie. I bet all of my worry is for nothing.

I try to convince myself that it's just like old times b-but it's not. Images of him on the floor begging me not to leave him haunt my conscious. Images of him ripping vampires into pieces; there blood spraying into the air and falling like fierce rain. First the one that attacked me and then Edward…I-I don't even know if Edward is still alive! Jacob in his wolf form…it was terrifying but my heart swelled with love. That's such a weird feeling…to feel terror and love at the same time.

There was no use standing up in my room shaky from head to toe from both fear and the insane throbbing stemming from the middle of my thighs. So, in just my t-shirt and sweats I gently opened my door. I could hear Charlie's snore loud and clear and I knew it was safe to descend to the first floor.

The moon illuminated the house giving me a little light for my short travel and lessening the chance of me tripping down the stairs. I tip toed out of my room, trying my best to stay silent. I lightly grabbed the rail and hit the first step. The sound of groaning wood could be heard and I froze. Charlie's snoring never lost a beat but I was certain Jacob heard the noise. I took another step and was blessed with silence.

I actually felt sweat drops crawl down my temple and through my breast. My underwear was soaked. Every step I took whether I was answered with a weary groan or silence elevated my heart rate, tensed my muscles and I my lungs could never fill with a sufficient amount of air. I could hear the crickets chirping, some bird flapping its wings, a hooting owl and the ticking of the lock loud and clear as if all of my senses were heightened.

Is this what those ditzy cheerleaders talk about? Is this what they feel? How when they want a man they feel these throbbing? The urge, the desire, destroying their senses and gnawing at their sanity like a cancer. I thought they were just ditzy sluts who couldn't control themselves. But here I am having thoughts about being bent over the kitchen table with Jacob Black behind me. But I guess the only difference is that I really am in love with Jake. They talk of different guys through one week that they slept with while I just have one.

I didn't even have these feelings with Edward. I had urges but they didn't go into the amount of love I feel for Jacob…they don't even skim the surface. I hit the hard wood after the last step but this time I am met with silence. There is no doubt in my mind that Jake's awake. I think over my lines. I don't really know what to say I just know I have to do something. I just can't stay quiet; these emotions and these hormones are going to drive me insane. I can almost feel him behind the door. His whole presence, the whole area somehow radiated his very essence. I just have to knock…just one little knock and tell him everything. I rubbed my thighs together as I felt a shock of electricity surge up my spine.

I felt a little dirty. Not only because the kitchen table still looked appealing and I my guilt still burned within me but I was…sweaty. Maybe I should take a shower first…YES! I'll take a shower first! I'll be relaxed and fresh and…

As soon as my cowardice motivated my feet to turn the brass door knob made a sharp turn and the door was almost torn off its hinges yet only the sound of wood cutting the air was heard. My eyes were down cast toward the floor but I heard two heavy steps.

"Hey Bells", I heard his voice but it wasn't his normal voice. It was grungy and harsh. I felt his heat radiated like the current of a rapid river. His presence was relieving yet powerful, comforting but increased the ache tenfold.

I willed myself to turn around. I had to tell him something. Something important and this was the right moment, or else he wouldn't have opened the door right? I sharply turned around facing him. I heard him exhale and I heard something funny erupt from his chest. Deep and earthy but also slightly scary like a growl and groan mixture. It was enough to snap my head up to his face. His body was glistening in a light sheen of sweat catching photons from the moonlight. He was not wearing a shirt. His body was tense. His veins were so prominent that they casted their own small shadows. His jaw was set and his eyes…his eyes were storms. Dark storms that angrily raged across a midnight sky.

I felt no anger but I felt frustration. He was very frustrated and by his tenseness I would guess…nervous?

A dark pink tongue, almost magenta, darted out of the corner of his mouth and dragged across his full lips. As it receded his teeth snagged onto his bottom lip and dragged it into his mouth before releasing. I was sure I saw a sharp white point indicating a canine and I'm sure his lips darkened. I saw his eyes squint and his muscles shifted as his grip tightened on the door knob. I realized that my mouth was wide open. I quickly closed it, fumbling with the hem of my pants and chewing my own lips until I swore I drew blood as the copper drifted into my mouth. I was startled with a loud bark "Bella! What do you want", his voice though started loud and sharp filtered into a fierce whisper. Again I felt no anger but frustration.

"I'm sorry", I whispered as some unknown confidence exploded inside of me. I could feel tears sting the back of my eyes as I said it again "I'm sorry", his face blurred and I closed my eyes as I felt my emotions spill in an angry torrent "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry", I stopped as I remembered what I was sorry for "I'm sorry I left you for Edward and I'm sorry I haven't been there for you", I felt my heart release it's pressure "And I love you…I-I don't love him…I don't love Edward…I'm in love with you and I'm sorry I didn't see it before", it was hard to stay silent because I wanted to scream at the emotions shooting through my body and releasing their hold. "I'm sor-", I was cut off as I felt the air leave my lungs for a second. I was careening into something. I hit something hard and hot. I felt strong, large arms encircle my waist in an almost crushing force. The tip of my toes floated into the air.

"I love you too, Bella Swan", I heard in the crook of my neck and I felt my feet touch the floor. I gave a happy chuckle.

After a while we reluctantly parted but it was no more than 1-inch. His smirk…no my smirk was back. And then I felt it again. The pain had left during my confession but as the cold air caused goose bumps on my wet skin I felt it again. Jacob tensed and his brows knotted together.

This close contact was…overwhelming. I felt my face turning red but I knew I had to tell him something. I couldn't just continue walking around like this and I knew he could smell or sense something. I was too close and wolves are supposed to have heightened senses. He could make the pain go away. I knew he could, I only felt like this around him so he could help me. I was too far away from him. Even the small distance was hurting me. I closed it causing a sharp inhale from him.

"I know I keep using you but please make the pain go away", I whispered into his muscled chest. He didn't say anything it was like he was frozen. I thought I said something wrong. I thought that maybe I offended him. I stayed glued to him afraid of looking into his eyes.

Suddenly his hands gripped my clasped ones around his back. I was so surprised that he was unravelling them that I didn't even put up a fight.

Was he rejecting me? What the hell…he just said he loves me! I'm sure he caught the gist of what type of pain I was talking about so…did he think I was just using him for sex! Oh no, I need to say something.

Before I could open my mouth I was jerked up to the stairs. Every stair groaned under our combined weight. His pull wasn't forceful but it was urgent. I tried whispering his name but he ignored my cry.

I was pulled into my room and guided me onto my bed. He pushed a hand on my shoulder silently ordering me to sit.

"What type of pain, Bella", he finally said once the door was closed and the lock could be heard through the silence. I felt my face grow hot. Maybe he didn't know…could he not smell me. "You know just…", I trailed off. The Indian style position that I took became very uncomfortable so I closed my legs and my thighs distinctly rubbed together. He rubbed his face before sitting in the old wooden chair across the room.

He was too far away.

I wanted him closer. "Please, Jacob, come closer", I begged, any type of rational leaving me in pure desperation. I curled my legs to my chest. I could hear my heart beat in my ears "Please", I whispered again. His eyes were still on the floor. I thought that maybe he really did believe that I was only using him again.

I was about to panic when he shot up from the chair. His eyes were almost black. "Lean back", he demanded his voice dark and deep. I hesitated at his sharp change before a large hand lunged out at me and pushed me onto the bed. My legs were still bent where my chest had once been. His eyes never left mine.

As dark as this seemed I felt another surge of arousal hit me and I saw another grind of his jaw. He leaned forward, grabbed my thigh and smoothed out my legs. Once he finished they dangled off the edge on either side of him.

My mind was blank as I stared into his dark eyes that were slowly losing their composure of strength. He dropped to his knees right in front of me. I swallowed in anticipation. His eyes finally left mine before looking at the middle of my thighs. His long lashes curtaining his eyes. His hands smoothed back up my legs and rested on my waist band. He abruptly gripped them and yanked capturing a gasp from me and a light jump as the fabric created hot friction.

My breath hitched as I felt the cool air hit my cold inner thighs. I didn't want to stop looking at him. I hazily remembered what the stupid head cheerleader was talking about. She spoke of some things in detail and I think this was one part of it…

His hands were burning across my thighs. His eyes were possessive now almost hungry. They grasped my thighs and I felt myself become dizzy since I forgot to breathe. His magenta tongue once again darted from between his lips and dragged across. I still wore underwear so I didn't know what he was going to do. I'm pretty sure the underwear was supposed to be off…whoa!

I shot up from my bed before I felt a hand on my stomach pushing me back down. He had lurched forward and…and his face was between my thighs. Not licking, or kissing or anything but as he inhaled. His hot cheeks were against my inner thigh and his nose was buried right in the middle.

I made a loud gasp as my breath sped up. He didn't move as his hand stayed on my stomach until I finally gathered some sense of air. I jerked again as I felt something hot and wet slide up, across my slip and over the small clothed bundle of nerves. Another sharp gasp erupted; his hand pressed me down into the comforter. He leaned back but still didn't look me in the eye. His hands slid from the middle of my thigh up to the band on my underwear. They were simple and white nothing real fancy. I began to lift myself up expecting him to just pull them down but instead I felt a sharp jerk and a ripping sound. The faint white glow of my ripped underwear hung bunched in a copper toned hand against the moon light. My breathing hitched as some part of my sanity returned. The aching was there but I realized what we were doing. What he would see…he would see the most intimate place on my body. I wanted the aching to stop but now that we were actually doing something I felt a little…self-conscious. He wasn't even doing anything but just staring. My panties long gone crumbled on the floor. His hand replaced on my thigh, his other hand had left its place on my stomach and was on my other thigh, effectively holding them apart. He wasn't doing anything. I stared at the ceiling waiting for him to do something but as the seconds or hours flew by nothing happened. I was getting nervous. He had a firm grip on my legs and I couldn't move them. "LOOK AT ME", my head shot up from its place followed by my elbows to prop me up. His voice though deep and harsh gave me goose bumps that fried my already overloaded brain. All thoughts of insecurity left me as I met his eyes.

I was met with dark grey eyes. I could feel his hot breathe fanning across my inner thigh as his eyes locked with mine. I stopped breathing for a second. I don't know… his eyes…they pierced my very soul and swam with…love, lust, anger, frustration…I can't name them all but then he licked his lips and I don't know what his eyes held after that because I was sure that I had died and gone to heaven.

He was fast. Not the whole thing itself…no, I don't know when he stopped but when he did I was exhausted. He was fast as in his actions…how I could never realize what he was doing and only feeling the pleasure and slight twinges of pain afterwards. It was slow at first. Short nibbles and slow licks…flicks and sucks that had my back 5 inches off the bed. I made noises. I wasn't consciously aware of the noises I made but I know I yelled…and yelped and gasped…and probably screamed. My door…though I can't remember closing it was locked tight. My stomach had repeatedly coiled. A tight spring, at first it was a thin wire, the ones used for arts and crafts; making jewellery and such. But then it grew…it got thicker and it almost melted into itself from the heat into something almost unbearable and then it cracked itself free.

I thought I died. I saw stars…then planets and then nothing but a bright light that the movies always say to stay away from…and then I saw the planets and the stars. I floated through the stratosphere and through the atmospheres until I almost hit the green grass…almost being the key word because I felt the coil all over again. And again. And again.

Until I found the strength to release my probably ripped comforter of my bed and grasp his hair. I couldn't say stop. The only things that came out of my mouth was sharp gasps, moans and yells. Shit! What was he doing down there! I just felt jolts of pleasure and pain hit every nerve in my body…the synapses were firing everywhere…faster than a machine gun. My arms were shaking, sweat was sliding down my face and my stomach was beginning to cramp. I just needed to catch my breath. This was my first time and I needed some air…this was intense. I loved him and as the coiling began my body screamed for me to lay back and ride the wave but I was…tired. As horny as I was seconds…minutes…hours ago I'm exhausted now. I-is this even his first time? He's younger than me so he shouldn't be too experience. He seemed to have gotten the message with my grip on him head and slowed down…which in a way was more unbearable. I felt every little bump of his tongue graze across my sensitive nerves and I lightly felt the almost invisible graze of his canines across my clit. I jumped at that feeling and I bit my lip before groaning out. My voice sounded foreign. Slightly horse and as if I had just woken up from sleep.

I felt another slow trek and I felt his tongue slip inside of me. I wanted him to stop, my muscles screamed for him to stop but the lust in my mind kept my lips from voicing no. I just…oooh… that felt nice.

He had entered me with his tongue when he was going through light speed but now it was slow and I could feel it. I didn't really feel the coil anymore…instead I just felt pleasure. Slow and deliberate movements that soothed instead of exited me. His tongue was hot and it relaxed the jittery muscles that were still shaking. My grip loosened but I never let go.

His tongue left me body altogether and he kissed my inner thighs. His hand slithered up my arm and grasped my hand that was tangled in his silky hair. He detached it and kissed my palm. His lips were hot and slippery. Although I probably looked like shit he looked beautiful in the moonlight. His muscles rippled, and his face had a slight sheen to it. His eyes were heavy and almost closed but I could tell that they were directed toward my palm that he was cradling. His eyes travelled up my arm and caught my eyes. His eyes had lost the fear and even the lust and were replaced with love. Deep, loyal and real. The air left my lungs for a second as always as I felt the feelings again. The 'I could never love another man' feelings. The feelings of need and want but not in a lustful way but in pure adoration.

He crept towards me off of the floor. I sat there on the bed, completely exhausted, while he moved between my legs, laid me back and kissed me. The kiss took my already thinned breath away. He didn't kiss with his lips but with his whole body and soul. As he kissed me with such sincerity I couldn't but wonder how I never felt this happiness with Edward. With Edward it was just this pull…this need to have him close to my body…and the love, if I could call it that, was hollow. But with Jake the love is full and vibrant. I don't want to be connected to his body but to his soul.

He fell over to my side. I could barely catch my breath. The emotions, the sheer kinetic energy that surged through my veins trying to find an outlet to allow my exhausted body to rest knocked the air out of my lungs. My legs felt like jell-o, no, scratch that my whole body felt like jell-o. I felt his hot hand trail flames against my wet but still clothed stomach. It slid down my thighs and left briefly before I felt soft cotton slide up my leg. He was pulling the blanket over us. Air had finally begun to settle in the small alveoli in my lungs. I summoned the strength to turn over facing him and grasp his sinewy arm that had found its way back to waist. In the darkness of the night I could still see his bright eyes and his skin almost glowed under the moonlight.

My heart beat began to beat at a normal rhythm instead of the shockwaves that melted my vision into obscure waves. I focused on his face, his eyes, and his warm smile that calmed my heart and before I knew it warmth enveloped me and I drifted off to sleep.

I felt complete, the pain was gone and replaced with contented happiness and the nightmares were no more.

JPOV

_Delicious._ The dark voice whispered.

Yes. I have never done that before but that whole experience was…tantalizing. She was mine not that leeches but mine. I could practically feel her love brimming from the tips of the small hairs on her arm.

That was so…cathartic. It was like I wasn't even in my own body anymore but I allowed my feelings to take over.

Watching her nervous and cast in front of moonlight at my door. Granted that I could hear every footsteps and creaks of wood. I could practically smell her through the door. Her scent was incomparable. Her heart was racing and I could smell the sweat and the sweet liquid that pooled between her thighs. At first my emotions were angry somehow but I could still be head over hills but still angry, right? Even though she ran back to me I wanted to know that she felt my pain. I was fighting a losing battle and even if she didn't say sorry I felt the warm darkness creep over. That voice was chanting in the back of my head. Images of her on the kitchen table or against the wall attacked my psyche but I had to steadfast. I had to fight for control for just a little longer before I succumbed.

And then she said it "Sorry", she said it over and over again and as I heard her confession my heart swelled more and more and…I wanted her. Badly. And she wanted me. She was aching. Her pain was actually a major turn on but I didn't want to make her totally mine...yet. I wanted her to say it though. I wanted to know the pain she was feeling. She did and just like that I allowed the dark little images in my mind to take control. And I liked it. The whole experience…I loved it.

Touching her milky, soft skin, hearing her screams and gaps…tasting her. Ambrosia, pure and sweet…I heard of things in the guys locker room but I never thought that the experience would taste so good. I couldn't get enough or more or less 'we' couldn't get enough. I lost myself within her and it probably would have lasted all night if I didn't feel her grasp my scalp. I didn't even think about her virginity. That giving her so much pleasure might have been overwhelming in a way. It was like I saw its thoughts; as if I was outside of my body looking at myself, but then I merged back in….it was a weird experience. Almost like when I shifted the second time it was like a combination again. We were becoming one…that's so weird.

She was sleeping. Comfortably curled up against me and exhausted but content. I could stay like this forever, in this bed, just with her. Sure I was horny and I still had little evil thoughts of her against the door but I was somewhat able to calm myself down.

Everything seemed so perfect right at that moment just watching her chest rise and fall with each breath. But something felt off. Honestly, I felt complete with Bella but I knew that with just me…with my own self I was still slightly broken. Even though Sam knew some things he's not a psychologist…he doesn't even know how a werewolf is supposed to act. I can't just ignore all that has happened to me…the killings, the changes, the…rapes. I need help. Not just talking but professional. I need something. I can't just carry this around it just feels like it would catch up to me one day. That everything that was so finely tapped together would break apart and I would have to pick up the pieces. The thoughts are less…the other part of me keeps them at bay I believe but I know that they will creep up on me. I feel them like cold shadows. When a thought starts to crop up I feel a surge of anger instead of fear and the image is usually blurry. I believe that the emotion is the darker part…or in that case the stronger part.

The feelings…they are still there…still gnawing in the back of my mind. Sometime barely held at bay by the little beast who has taken a comfortable corner in the back of my mind. The images return, blurred scarred images pushing against iron bars. Denial…am I trying to run away again…trying to ignore the past and hopefully forget every painful incident until these few months are simply remembered as a normal upset…I was sick and in the hospital in a coma…or worse I fill in the rest with made up realities…that this never happened at all. They scream in anger and vengeance. They scream against the chains that hold them at bay…the same unknown chains that speak to me daily with a dark voice…the same chains that protect me…is it more of a conscious…the part of my brain that calculates how much or less I can handle.

I just feel alone. Even with Sam allowing to be back into the back I just feel alone and during the few times that I catch my reflection while passing through a mirror or looking into a clean glass sitting on the table I cringe or quickly look away. I still can't think about the rape fully. It was so painful and how he made my body react to it… I just can't…I can't…how can I ever get over that. So many questions boil up and scorch the walls of my brain…does that make me gay…I didn't like it but my body reacted to it what does that mean...what will my dad think. All because I was there enemy. I didn't know I was there enemy and I hadn't even totally shifted yet but still they wanted me. And Clara, I don't even know what her deal was…she loved me in a way but yet she was so freakin' twisted. Every once in a while I feel guilty about her death because she did save me…she did protect me and in some ways truly loved me but she wanted to kill Bella and to an extent my family and what happened to my mom I just…

I hate vampires. I hate every one of them despite whatever farce they put up to trick people. And even if I didn't get this werewolf gene activation I still would have shifted because of them. I didn't even have a choice. It was like I never had a choice. That feeling along…the sense of being powerless alone makes me want to jump the border and finish the job on Edward. I hope he dies. I hope the wound burns his _perfect_ marble skin, and melts his frozen heart. And his soul…he has not soul, he is dead…I just hope that this time he makes it to Hell.

But for the time being…I need to figure out how to deal with my own issues. But maybe not by myself. I distanced myself from the pack and from Bella and that didn't work out. I need someone to help me.

_Tap._

My head shot to the window.

_Tap._

How didn't I notice he was out there? How long was he out there? Wait, why didn't Charlie hear us? It was kind of loud…I rose out of the bed careful of the beauty sleeping next to me and made my way to the window. I noticed that her arm reached out into the quickly cooling sheets where I had lain. I looked out and saw Sam…he looked up-tight as usual. I slowly opened the window. Actually I kept it open…for some reason I just felt that I might not return to her tonight. I jump down and met him.

"I know that Chief Swan wanted you to stay but Jacob…just at least be on the reservation, you don't have to be around the pack or even me. I know the desire to be with your imprint but we need to figure some of this out before going into a situation where other people could be hurt-",

"I'd never hurt Bella!" I snapped without thinking. He put his hands up in defence "I didn't mean that, I know you would never hurt Bella, I mean…don't take this the wrong way but I do not want you alone...especially with humans. After all the stuff you have told me Jacob…dude you almost killed yourself…" that last part hurt. I tried to forget about that night. He smoothed both hands through is hair. I know he was trying to open up to me…he had never been one for emotions. I saved him some uneasiness and agreed.

With a quiet okay from me and an exhale from him we decided to take a run actually. Phasing was still not one of my strong points and with the werewolf phasing we decided against the idea. I had never really run before just by myself without any real urges. And I actually run really fast. The wind and the smell of the trees and grass were refreshing. I felt my almost shoulder length hair blow in the breeze. It had been growing quite fast but then again I have been sporadically changing over the course of a few months. In no time we were at my house. It was nice to finally be back. The familiar smells put me at ease.

"Just lay low for a while, I'll come back later after patrol okay", Sam ended. He was jumpy but then again he always acted like he had an electric rod up his ass I guess. I looked at the red house for a moment. Just taking in the cracked paint and worn door, the mud driveway everything was the same. At that within itself was enough to give me a sense of relief. I felt something push me…it was light and comforting but still a push and I was overwhelmed with the same carefree happiness that I had as a child. I did the same action…I ran into my house. Actually ran with a big stupid smile on my face. I opened the door, remembering to lock it, and jumped on the lumpy couch that, for a minute, made me fear of its stability under my weight. I ran into my room and rolled in my sheets until the scent surrounding me in a haze. I lay in my own bed, crumbled in my own sheets and, although I felt my heart ache slightly from its separation from Bella, I was content. In my home.

I lay in my bed, with an empty mind concentrated on breathing in the scents of home, until the sun rose. Contrary to the usual my stomach did not growl. I briefly wondered how long the digestion last after eating a vampire. I took a shower…sure I had taken one at Bell's but there was something special about my own bathroom. I dressed in my own clothes of t-shirt and basketball shorts. I watched television. I carved some animals from wood. Watched more t.v. But as the day wore on I felt more and more antsy. I felt itchy. For a while the little voice was quiet but it would occasionally whisper little things, "outside…outside…with the fresh air…outside…with the grass…it is calling…calling…we need to go outside". I didn't really know what lay low meant but also didn't know what would happen outside. I didn't smell a vampire but would I phase again and lose my self-consciousness to the little beast inside of me. I tried to relax. I really did…but soon salt started seeping out of my pores like waves, my legs bounced, and bugs crawled under my skin. I wanted to go outside but at this point I knew something bad would happen. I wasn't hungry but I kept getting flashbacks of the red head vampire, of Clara, of Edward their blood gushing from their wounds like rich, black oil. I didn't picture the taste of the blood but I kept remembering the attack…how I ripped them apart, how they struggled trying to wrench my jaws away from their body. I wanted to do it again. I wanted to kill.

It was around 12:30pm…but Sam didn't say when he would return. Hold on a sec, I'm acting like I need his permission it's just outside but then I remember I don't know if I am in the right position to make calls. Sure there was powerful…voice, entity, spirit…inside of me but who the fuck was that anyway. It's something to do with the werewolf part but I don't trust him yet. Ugh, I just wish it was only me in my mind again. I sat down for some more television. But eventually the voices were muffled out, I felt even more jittery with each passing second. One leg started to bounce then the other, my hands needed to be wrung, the clock ticking became louder and slower like a metronome, the heart beat rushed blood faster and louder than an errant locomotive. The voice became louder. Begging for the forest, begging to run and feel the earth…begging to phase. It was almost as if this little voice was actually the little id that overpowered my subconscious.

And then there was a knock. A soft knock. I was so surprised that I didn't move for a second. A second knock on the door. I did not smell the pack nor did I smell vampire or human. It was something totally different and normally it would not have been answered but I felt another pull…this one from the little voice who somehow gained access to my nervous system. I was curious about the stranger, my blood felt content almost like the bond with Clara but this person definitely was not Clara…and on a different note Clara was connected to my mother. The closer I became the more I began to lose my control…well no not my control maybe just my awareness. It was different from the control with Sam…this power was just that... power. I felt this other person's power and that caused my confidence to quake ever so slightly. I was just walking without any thought of the consequences of opening the door.

I turned the knob and opened the door. Under the sunlight stood Nick standing with a bag full of books and papers.

"Since you have been unable to come to class. I'm your new personal tutor", he said with a bright smile.

"May I come in", he asked politely never leaving my gaze.

I said yes without thinking. My brain couldn't think…it was in a haze. I-I was under some trance but I heard one thing from the little voice:

Brother.

**OKAY! Another chapter finished. Thank you very much SJD for helping me with developing the story and correcting the random mistakes! As for the rest of you thanks for reading! **

**Who is Nick? And what is this 'power' that he has over Jacob? What will Bella do when she wakes and Jake's not by her side? What the heck is wrong with Charlie and his heavy sleeping?**

**Find out more on the next FALLEN!**


	24. Crest

**I don't own Twilight but if I did it would be a lot darker. **

_Brother_

The single word uttered through the darkness of my mind released the anxiety built up in my chest with on exhale. My mind went blank. All I could focus on were his eyes. They shadowed under a heavy brow but were lifted with high cheek bones. Though they were floating in darkness they gleamed light but it was not the light that shines through Bella's eyes when she truly smiles…no it was a different light. And then it clicked. Somewhere in my fogged brain a synapse finally carried a current and I noticed that his eyes, that I thought once brown, were grey. Actually they were probably almost silver. Were they always silver? When I first opened the door did I notice that they were silver?

And then a voice broke through the fog and I noticed his hands re-adjusting the bag on his shoulder and his voice: now deep and totally different from his normal tone.

"You gonna let me in?", he said with the cast still shadowed over his brow. I didn't have the will or even the thought process to say no so I felt my chin meet the top of my chest with a nod and I stepped aside.

As he entered the shadow left and his eyes caught the light and they were grey. The gleam was gone. He did not look around the house; instead his eyes were cast to the floor. He wordlessly dropped the book bag into an old chair as I remembered to close the door.

I was on auto-pilot. I didn't know what I was doing and my mouth was not coherent with my mind. So I just stood and waited for him to do something. I don't know what I expected; I don't know why I expected, it was like some power was just making me stand and wait. Not like Sam's power where it was force…it was soothing but yet anxious, comforting but yet chilling. I heard little dark incoherent whispers drum in the back of my head; that's what was weird; IT had control over my body. As soon as the word brother was uttered he had control over my muscles, tendons and ligaments. My mouth was another story. The shitastic thing was that I was powerless to stop it. I didn't know how to stop something that for all intents and purposes was now me.

"How ya feelin' ", he said with his back turned back to me. I said, it said, we said "Fine".

"You don't look fine, Jake", he said with his hand ghosting over the rough fabric of the chair. "Actually, you shouldn't really be fine", he continued. "If I had been through all you've been through I wouldn't be fine". I felt my muscles relax slightly and the whispers, first threatening to carve out the temples on the side of my head, moved to the back of my brain; back where it usually was.

"What do you mean", I said as I began to feel the ants come back as my hands coiled into fist. I began to wring them together and morph them in and out of an open palm and fist.

"Feelin' antsy", he said with a sharp turn of his head meant to capture my eyes. His brow had creased and his eyes widened. It was weird assortment of confusion and surprise.

I felt my heart beat race and my mouth turn into a desert "No, for some reason I had some coffee and I'm just a little jittery", I suck at lies.

He continued to stare. But then his brow relaxed and his head turned to look around the house.

I tried my first question again "What do you mean me not being fine, my dad's just a little sick that's all, he'll be better", I took a deep breath; I didn't want to sound defensive but I just didn't like his questions. The room felt smaller, the mere black ants became red fire ants that mercilessly bit at the inside of my skin, I fought the urge to tap my foot on the wooden floor.

His eyes had caught onto a family photo on the fire place mantle "You're right he will be better but you…are probably going to take a while", he said almost in a whisper.

I was getting tired of his cryptic responses. And in the dark parts of my brain things were resurfacing. Like old wooden houses with boiled doors, dark basements, black blood and red eyes. I had to stop them before they actually took over but why now! Why were they resurfacing now? Why is Nick acting like this and asking me questions? Why the fuck are his eyes grey? My vision turned red as I became angry. That was the only emotion that I felt safe with at the moment. If I let into my sadness, my grief, my confusion it would only end up with me being a mess on the floor in front of my newly estranged classmate.

"What the fuck are you talking about", I grounded through clenched teeth, my hands untangling and shooting out, hitting the lamp on the end table. I didn't even hear the glass shatter the only thing I saw was this person who erupted such emotions and feelings from me by just standing there petting the furniture.

He turned his head over to me but he did not look afraid. "I'm talking about Clara, Lester, Nathan and the rest that resided in that run down house, I'm talking about your so-called friends abandoning you and then returning out of the blue, about that dark basement where those fuckin' bloodsuckers held you down-", he voice increased in volume as my eyes widened.

I stepped back when he talked about the basement. How did he know those things? How did he know their names and all of the details? What the fuck is this? I didn't want to remember those things? I screamed "Shut the fuck up", before I dug too hard into the rug and slipped falling right on my ass. I scrambled to get up while my brain raced in fear and frustration. They conflicted with my heart trying to tell me to calm down.

Before I could get on my knees he was in front of me, kneeling with his hands in the air and soothingly whispering "Don't be afraid of me, Jacob", I backed up and hit the sofa. The dark voice was gone, the urge to kill was gone, all my other resources that would fight for me were gone and all that was left was my voice- the same one that wanted me to commit suicide that day in the hospital. That weak voice that wanted death for salvation…but I didn't want to die. I didn't want to give up.

"I know what you are", he continued crossing his legs and sitting Indian style of the floor. He slowly reached out to me. His eyes were cautious but yet urging me to continue to stay calm and trust him. His hand rested on my bent knee. Though my blood coursed through my skin like lava and opened sweat pores under my suddenly very hot clothes his lone hand still burned through the cotton.

"You don't know what the fuck I am…Y-you freak!" I yelled at him. I wanted to phase or reach into my reservoirs of strength that seemed to hinge off the very chemical bonds that lined my skin and push him away, hurt him, scare him, and do something that would get him away from me.

His hand lifted from my sweats and landed softly in a fist on the floor. The sun, once so beautifully bright, casted a shadow that darkened the room and his eyes glowed like shiny tin foil. His dark hair casting further darkness and highlighting the hollows of his cheeks that shadowed from his cheek bones.

His brows creased and darkened before swallowing and replying in a heavy voice "I know exactly what you are and I can help you, Jacob. I can be your friend, your brother, your father…I can make the shrapnel's that cut your heart melt away".

I don't judge and I definitely can't with all the shit I've been through but I couldn't help but wonder if he was gay. Yeah that was it he was gay…but he said he knew what I was and he knew about my past.

"Werewolf", he said after my few seconds of silence. His voice held slight annoyance probably from my resistance. I don't know what the fuck else he expected from me. "Your quite strong…" he added with a smirk that for some reason gave me slight relief. Deep down I knew that I was supposed to trust him. The little dark beast though quiet gave small currents of relief and calmness. I didn't want to give in. I'd already told Sam and I'm already regretting that. I wanted to tell on my own terms not be forced.

"Usually the little dark voice, your inner beast, kind of takes over. It's like a Dr. Jekyll, Mr. Hide type of thing except more permanent. Once you've been trained then you could control it more but your will power to keep it at bay is impressive", he was talking so casually and I truly wanted to rip his face off. The beast willed my fist to calm down; willed me to trust Nick. And I couldn't hold out for much longer.

The soft pushes against my anger, the swells of trust, the slight twinges of pain that erupted from my mental straining to gain control; all were going to become worst until I was exhausted and couldn't fight back.

And then we both heard footsteps against gravel. His head shot up and his smirk widened to a smile. I began to become fearful. His back-up probably does not bode well for me. The footsteps stopped slightly and slowed as if the person sensed something. Then I smelled something familiar…it was someone from the pack.

Two strong knocks and Nick got up as if to answer the door. Actually he did answer the door. It opened to a very irate Sam Uley.

**Bella POV**

Cold.

I felt very cold.

Jacob was like a furnace and every cell in my body was warm but now he was gone. I lay in bed. I think it was Saturday. My stomach growled but I could not will myself to leave my warm blankets. I envisioned Jacob was still with me.

I wanted to be angry that he left but my heart simply ached and my body wanted to be close to his again. I thought he would stay with me but I woke up to a cold bed and an aching heart. I curled myself up in the sheets to still my skin crawling and alleviate the pressure from my chest.

Last night was…indescribable. His mouth, how he knew every spot to touch, how his rough tongue glided over places, how I merely floated above the earth in pure bliss. It was overwhelming. How the little boy, my best friend-

I gasped.

My best friend; the little boy who I use to make mud pies with… he did that to me.

I hadn't even thought about this situation clearly. I don't even know what's wrong with me. I mean surely something is wrong and I couldn't even control myself. It was like a pull; I needed him but still… what's wrong with me. Am I so needy that I would sleep with my best friend…is he still my best friend. I feel like such a slut b-but…Oh God what is this?

All the time that I was not with him I ached for his touch but I should not have been. He's a 16 year old kid for goodness sake. But I couldn't help it. It's not like I was thinking about him willingly…he-he just popped up in my dreams and I wanted him so badly. Even now my body screams to be close to him. Little voices claw at my sanity forcing images of last night to enter into my brain and put all of my senses on hyperdrive. Even in the coldness of my room I began to sweat like an addict who needed a fix.

He's been acting so weird lately…I need to talk to him. That's right I'll talk to him and maybe we can resolve some things. But we need to slow down. I need to think about our relationship.

_I don't think anything's wrong_

One of the many voices loudly whispered and I was compelled to believe it instantly. My body wanted this so badly. Like an obsession had formed from last night and my body ached to be with him again but my mind replayed so many dangerous images and the voices vulture around my presumed happiness. Words like _slut_, _he's only sixteen_ and the worst _What about Edward_ echoed through my brain and clashed with my body. My body reasoned and compromised with my mind with a solution. But I had to see him now. If this was real love then age wouldn't matter right. Yeah, I think I am really in love with him so our age different doesn't matter and I would know eventually what was happening to him. I wanted to see his happiness and his bright smile that could light the darkest part of my world. I wanted to see his smooth copper skin and thread my hand through his thick hair. I wanted my Jacob back.

I jumped up and got ready for a drive to La Push.

**Sorry about the shortness but I hope it has enough sparks to entertain you guys. Exams and general college work have really taken a toll on my free time, lol! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing I REALLY appreciate it. **


	25. Divides

**Whoops! Forgot this the first time I put this chapter up…Well long overdue but I have finally put up a chapter. The semester is over and I can finally start putting some more time into this story. Special thanks to SJD and all you lovely readers and reviewers. **

**JPOV**

"Sam Uley", I heard Nick's voice drop to a gravely baritone. I couldn't see his face but the slight elevation at the end made me think he was happy.

Sam, though angry and stiff at first, seemed to relax and straighten his back from his previous hunched and clenched fist posture. He looked empty but with an air of leadership. His eyes flicked to mine before landing back on Nick with a curl of his lip "Werewolf", he said with both disgust and hesitance. The air caught in my larynx. His eyes and his whole aura…even this thing inside of me was calmed because he was a werewolf…just like I was turning into.

Nick chuckled, his body leaning at an angle as if to allow Sam into the house before saying "Oh come on, Sam we are not all that different". I couldn't help but wonder why Sam was so annoyed with this…werewolf. From what I understood they gave us the power to transform and fight against those filthy bloodsuckers…but Sam looked uneasy. Something was definitely up.

Sam snorted at Nick's comment and walked in. Once his large frame passed through the door I noticed six glowing eyes amongst the tree line. They just stood there as if waiting for something.

As Sam walked in I stood up and nodded at him. He gave me a tight nod before his eyes bore into the werewolf standing by the door. In his position shadows darkened his face and his eyes shone like tin foil again. He looked dark and suspicious. I know I should be on edge but everything was calm. IT was calm and my emotions leveled out almost until numbness. But then I felt it.

A little niggle in the back of my head.

"_Gonna take him…what am I going to do"_

It sounded like Sam's voice but I didn't see his lips move. Nick pushed himself off the door. "I am here to offer a request", he began and even gave a small bow. Sam's eyes turned to slits.

"_This is not good",_Sam's voice spoke up again.

"_How the hell are we going to fight a werewolf",_I heard a different voice but this one came from outside. It sounded like Emby's.

"I propose that I take this pup off your hands and help him adjust to his new…transformation", he said with a small smile. "No", Sam replied not a second after Nick finished. He stepped in front of me.

"_Have to try",_I heard Sam's voice speak up again without exiting from his mouth. Small whispers began to ghost across the surface of my brain before slipping into my nerve cells.

"_What's taking them so long",_

"_I really hope we don't have to fight that thing",_

"_Shut up, we could take him no problem"_

**Bella POV**

I ran outside my door and straight into a hard chest. Cold hands steadied me. "Bella", it was a whimper. A whimper from Alice that sounded like a sob. I slowly looked up and I could tell she wanted to cry. I then remembered something. The sprays of blood. The gigantic chunk of flesh that was ripped from him by Jacob. I slowly shook my head. Could that…no way could that have k-killed-

"Edward is dying", she confirms my doubts. My knees wobble a little. "He wants you to come see him before his death", she ended on a sob with no tears.

He's really dying. My immortal reason for liv- ouch. I flinched at the sharp burn in my heart. I couldn't even finish the sentence before an image of Jacob popped into my head. He was my love now. A sharp pain erupted from my head when I even thought about visiting Edward. Jumping into Alice's car and driving towards the place I once called home brought me physical pain because my home was the little red house in La Push.

My mouth hung open dry. My breath came out quick and shallow. I slowly shook my head.

Her eyes widened in disbelief. They quickly changed to anger. Her lips pressed into a tight line. "Is this about Jasper…It was an accident you know. He burned himself with crosses and holy water to ease his guilt. We want you to stay with us Bella. And it would be easier for you and your family if you stayed with us".

Her voice dropped an octave "The Volturi are watching you very closely and your relationship with that dog is already causing some unneeded friction. If you stayed with us we could protect you. And you owe him that much".

I continued to shake my head. "He left me. He told me he didn't want me…that I wasn't good for him!" I seethed through clenched teeth. "He left for you own good, he cared so much about you that he destroyed himself for you safety and you can't even see him for his last words", her eyes turned into slits.

"No", I said. I could feel the sting in the back eyes from anger and pain. She flipped her nose in the air "I thought after all we had been through Bella you would be different but now I see you are the same as the rest of these humans. Pathetic, insensitive, sacks of blood", she spat in my face. My mouth was agape. I was speechless since she had never said anything like that to me before. My sweet Alice, once my best friend was turning into something worse. "But you are worse than the normal mortals because you chose to sleep with that mangy, disgusting filthy animal that can't even support you financially. Uncontrollable, unintelligible species that will kill without provocation but isn't that just like humans". Her sneer and bruises that shadowed under her eyes faded for a second and an eerie smile graced her lips "But all can be forgiven Bella, your flaws can become perfection if you just join us and forget about those animals".

Her hand stretched out towards me. I stepped back as it continued pass the doorway.

As her words sank in my anger flared morphing into a creature that wanted to rip her eyes out and claw and her perfect lips. Her sparkly diamond skin that once entranced me left me nauseated. Her golden eyes that I once dreamed about were now going to be present in my nightmares. And then she had the nerve to talk about my Jacob.

"Get out", I said my voice strong and firm. Her smile dropped to a confused frown that morphed into a painful expression. Her hand jerked back and her shoes scrapped across the wooden porch. "I don't want your supposed friendship, your fake immortality or your blood money. I want you out of my house and my life". I ended with a scream. She seemed to fight an invisible force before she was flung off the porch and onto the ground. She quickly got up and stared at me with glaring golden eyes. I stared back with defiance. She quickly entered her Ferrari and sped away. I grabbed the railing on the porch with shacking hand and knees to keep from collapsing.

I had cut the tie. It was over. Edward was dying and Alice would tell the rest of the Cullen's my decision.

And what about the Volturi? What about the safety of my family?

What about Jacob?

I still needed to see him. I knew once I saw him the pressure in my lungs would go away and I could breathe.

With shacking knees I entered my rusty truck.

**JPOV**

The voices bounced and clanged across my neurons like loud bells. Nick was talking, I saw his mouth moving but I heard nothing from him. Instead I heard Sam's voice. I heard his voice when his mouth was moving and when it wasn't moving. I heard other's voices even through a wall and in the woods. My head began to throb as the voices slowly crept until my booming heart beat was eclipsed by the screeching. I lowered my head into my open palm as an ill attempt to close my cracking skull.

Too many people were talking. That little dark voice was not soothing anything this time or maybe it too was being overpowered. I felt a hot hand on my shoulder but it did not help. I was already hot I didn't want any more heat. It was like my cells were screaming and melting from lava.

I didn't want to open my eyes because the pain would worsen but I wanted that hand gone. It wasn't comforting and I wanted it gone. But soon it was gone with a snatch as if I had stabbed it. I heard loud grumbling like on those Charlie Brown cartoons where the adults sounded like they ate too much taffy.

These thoughts…these voices they were…they were going to kill me. They were going to burst out of my head and kill me.

But when I thought my skull had cracked two things happened.

There was a pressure on my forearm. All that was left was Sam's and whispers. They were fast and both at the same time so I couldn't understand them but what now started was a burning in the back of my throat. The pressure that gripped my forearms seemed to release something…I don't know what but it felt…good. There was no temperature and no actual feeling but I somehow still felt it…like an aura. But the burn…the burn it was corrosive. It corroded my senses until I couldn't feel any of my surroundings. Something filled me, an emotion I can't even explain filled my very soul.

"Just stay calm, Ja-"

"One more minute and were busting in the-"

"No we should wait for Sa-"

"I don't know why we're here anyways we don't know what he is"

You know what…fuck it! I don't even know what I'm hearing, I don't know who this guy is and I don't know why Sam can't fight him. The rest of my so-called friends are too afraid And I don't care anymore. My throat burns and that leech's taste won't leave my mouth. It's only making me hungrier. I have to go…I have to go now.

I pushed forward knocking away to strange pressure on my arms. My eyes pried open just as Sam jumped out of my way. I bulldozed through the door and I was immediately hit by the sharp setting sun. I kept straight, right into a group of pack members. I didn't stop or dodge I just kept straight. My vision was clouded by a red veil. My ears were clogged with voices and numbed with pain. I heard something that could have been a whimper or an actual wail. I didn't care. I was just so hungry and I wanted out.

I have not had a say in anything. I have not had any control and it's my life. I can't even control who I can love.

"_No one can love you"_

Ah! Fuck those memories. I felt the bones in my body churning and morphing.

"_You're just a freak"_

With another growl my hands and feet changed to sharp claws. Get out of my head. I have to do something. This is my life I have to do something of my choice. I'm free and I have power. So much power!

I ran not fully knowing where I was going until I felt a growl in my stomach and a burn in my throat. The river was coming closer and soon I would be on their territory. I faintly remember promising their death and why not now while they are weak and hopefully mourning that bitch Edward!

I heard a howl and charged faster. They wouldn't stop me this time.

I jumped across the river with the orange horizon setting into navy darkness. I continued. I heard poundings behind me but I forced my muscles to move faster. The only thing on my mind was vampire blood. I wanted to eat.

**Sam POV**

Shit! We aren't fast enough. He bulldozed into the small defense. Paul and Embry both had to wait for some fractures to heal but me and Quil were on our way. We have to stop him. He definitely going to get to them now and I don't know what the werewolf wants. I can smell him but as of right now we need to get Jake. After all these centuries the treaty cannot be broken. Peace must be kept but he's so fast! I don't know if we can catch him in time he's already jumped the riv-

Smack!

**Quil POV**

Sam! A large beast jumped out of nowhere and bulldozed Sam. We had already crossed the river and was about to get Jacob when he was tackled into a tree. Sam returned back to normal but a large clawed foot was pressed along his back. I whimpered because Paul and Embry were still a ways away and I wasn't ready for this. The large animal quickly reverted back to normal before I could blink. It was that guy that was talking to Sam and Jake…I think his name was Nick.

"You guys are mortal enemies so surely you are not going to get in the way of your brother's vengeance for a false sense of peace", spoke in a bored voice.

I reverted back to normal. "This peace has kept our people alive-"I began before he let out a hearty laugh. "Peace…_pff…_this so called peace has only caused more pain. Your brother has been beaten and mauled by those bloodsuckers so I know you don't want peace".

He glanced down at Sam. "I know both of you don't want peace. Shifters always want to be neutral but ya'll are special you have our power running through your veins".

He smirked while moving his foot from above Sam. I heard fast shuffling coming from behind followed by harsh growls. The werewolf picked Sam up. The sounds of popping and the weird sound of mending muscle and flesh could be heard.

"Don't worry. I'm not your enemy little puppies", growls were heard all around as he propped a sweaty Sam against the tree "I'm actually an ally. Those Cullen's are the enemies. They are collaborating with a force that has been in power for way too long and they are already plotting your demise". His eyes darkened so instead of stopping Jacob let's join forces and help".

Sam regained his composure and stood with deep brow as he thought about the proposal. We stood and waited most of us didn't really know what to do. We didn't know what to do about Jacob; half of the pack didn't even want him around and now we have werewolves and some other vampire crap. And now-

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

All heads jerked north across the river. It was a scream but not a human scream. The sharpness and intensity almost made my ears bleed so it was definitely a vampire's scream.

I could see Nick's teeth gleaming in the moonlight as a smiled stretched across his face. "Let's not let him do this alone", he said before jumping and phasing into a beast taller than us. He thundered across the river to the vampire's den.

We all stared at Sam. As his head returned to our direction I could see a glimmer of uncertainty in his eyes. Sure he was alpha but he had only been one for about a year or so maybe he really didn't know what to do-

"We kill the nest and we align with the wolves", he simply said before he too phased and jumped across the river. We obediently followed.

**Jacob POV**

_**Forget t**__**he leader. Go for the one with the scars.**_

The head vamp was old but I needed to get to take out the one with the scars. He would be my main problem since he knew how to battle. I charged right through the window. The glass shards bouncing off my skin like leaves in the wind. They were gathered around Edwin or whatever his name was while his blood oozed out and soaked the carpet. I was so hungry my stomach churned and my throat burned with a painful fire. They looked to be in some kind of mourning. I never understood how such fake and heartless creatures would have the audacity to act like they had living feelings.

I grabbed the bear vamp by his face and threw him across the room out of another window while biting the arm of the scarred one while he tried to escape me. I felt something jump on my back and steel encircle my neck. I immediately let go; the poison already seeping into the scarred ones veins and creating black spider webs.

I grabbed into the hunk of concrete that was continuously biting into my furred skin and a flash of blond hair greeted me as I flipped the blood sucker over and through another wall. I heard a piercing scream that sounded like sharp knives scraping against a chalk board before something bulldozed into my side effectively cracking a couple of ribs. I recovered and restrained that the bear that snapped at me. His blood smelled good but I wanted to finish what I started. I ripped off his arm before not wasting any time and lunging on the almost dead Edward. As soon as his blood hit my tongue I was in euphoria.

Another crash was heard along with more growls and more hissing. Something small had entered the house but something large and familiar entered. Actually many large, familiar things had entered. I heard large thunders breaking into the polished wood of the house and loud sounds of concrete walls and windows breaking but I could not stop. I was almost done. I just need a little more to regain my sanity. It was so delicious like nothing I had ever tasted even better than Clara's. I heard more fighting around me so I knew the vamps were preoccupied. I wanted to eat him like Clara. I wanted to eat the whole body but something grabbed me. Something strong.

I heard muffled noises again as I tried to lick away each drop of the black liquid that oozed from the now surely dead bloodsucker. My eyes were in a haze but as my ears and eyes opened I noticed that Nick held me with a devious smirk across his face and the rest of the vamps were held by the rest of the pack.

"Sam Uley", began the supposed leader while Nick made me steady enough to stand. The blood gave me a high like no other and the strength was exquisite. But I was only half full.

"I know you have heard of the Volturi's plan by now but we are still uncomfortable with starting war between our clan and yours. Please do not kill the rest of my family", he said with his hands up as if he was providing comfort. It was sickening how his faced looked so hurt. "We can talk about this and maybe find a truce that could alleviate the tension that my now deceased son has caused. You see we are also in danger from your same enemy".

Sam phased into his human form and shushed the rest of the pack. "Not only has the truce but our trust has definitely been destroyed. How can we trust you?" Sam eyed the doctor warily while the other vampires hissed and began to heal their wounds.

The doctor gulped venom before clearing his throat "We know what they want", and with that his eyes flicked over to me.

**Well that's it for now but I would like to answer some reviews (especially if the reviewers are actually still reading this crazy story) Jacob did not like the rape. The body can react and become stimulated even if experiencing a traumatic experience. In his depressive state Jacob believes that his bodily reaction meant that for some reason he liked the experience which is not true. His belief was fueled by his feelings of self-loathing and depression due to all the trauma he was experiencing thus far. This was a recurring confusion that I hope ****was resolved. **

**Please review!**


End file.
